Oportunidades de la Vida
by Hikary Hyuga
Summary: "Muchas veces se dice que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos y eso me sucedió, enamorarme de la persona menos pensada"... esto le sucedió a Hinata que sentía que la vida se había terminado para ella hasta que apareció Él... fanfiction sasuhina
1. La vida no es solo felicidad

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi primera historia xD, así que no espero muchos comentarios (en realidad creo que no los habrá) espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de****Masashi Kishimoto.**

-aeiou (habla)

-_aeiou (recuerdo)_

_-"pwdde" (pensamiento)_

…...

**Oportunidades de la vida**

"_Muchas veces se dice que el amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos y eso me sucedió, enamorarme de la persona menos pensada"_

**Capitulo 1: La vida no es solo felicidad.**

Una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perla se despertaba y miraba su entorno con una mirada sombría la cual reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, quien podría imaginarse que una chica de 16 años que termino el bachillerato y comienza una nueva etapa de su vida en la preparatoria estuviera tan triste, cualquier joven estaría pensando en trazarse metas y pasarla con familiares y amigos; eso sería lo común pero no para esta persona, Hinata Hyuga , la hija de uno de los empresarios más exitoso del mundo, perteneciente a una de las familias más prestigiosas y de buena posición económica de todo Japón; cualquier persona se imaginaria que las personas pertenecientes a esta familia tienen una vida donde solo hay felicidad, pero como se dice las apariencias engañan.

Hinata bajaba las escaleras de su habitación hacia el comedor de la mansión Hyuga silenciosamente como queriendo no despertar a algún demonio o alma en pena; permaneciendo así hasta llegar al comedor donde su padre Hiashi, su hermana pequeña Hanabi y su primo Neji, las personas le importaban más que cualquier cosa, se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente.

-Buenos días con todos- saludo Hinata con una sonrisa fingida mientras tomaba asiento al costado de su primo.

-Buenos días Hinata- respondió Hiashi mientras tomaba su café con su mano derecha y cambiaba la página de un periódico con la otra.

-Buenos días Hinata- hablo Neji que al terminar de hablar prosiguió con su desayuno.

-Buen día Hinata-nesama - dijo Hanabi mientras revisaba su celular y de vez en cuanto soltaba una risita divertida que estaba molestando un poco al patriarca de la familia.

-¡Ya basta Hanabi! Deja ese aparato que lo único que hace es freírte el cerebro- bufó Hiashi con el seño fruncido mientras veía a su hija de 13 años quien al parecer no presto atención a la advertencia de su padre que ya tenía un puñado de papel que anteriormente era el periódico que estaba leyendo- ¡¿Hanabi me estas escuchando?!

-¿Si papá… me decías algo?- respondió Hanabi como despertando de un sueño profundo.

-Que voy a hacer con esta niña- decía Hiashi dando un suspiro y lamentándose de tener una hija tan "movidita" la cual se tomaba más libertades que su hermana mayor.

…..

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar Hinata se quedo sentada en el comedor mirando hacia la nada, haciendo que su primo se preocupara por ella que estaba de malos ánimos desde que termino el bachillerato y eso lo inquietaba ya que para él Hinata era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

-¿Te pasa algo Hinata?-pregunto el castaño.

-No… no me pa...pasa nada-respondió Hinata casi susurrando.

-Hinata usted no sabe mentir-dijo Neji con el seño fruncido-¿aun sigue recordando lo que sucedió ese día?

La peli azul abrió los ojos que para Neji significaba que estaba en lo cierto.

-Si...si-hablo Hinata tristemente.

Fue en ese momento en que Neji se dio cuenta de que su prima aun no superaba ese incidente- "_si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…"-_pensó Neji.

_Flash back_

_Ese día Neji fue a buscar a Hinata ya que había recibido órdenes de su tío de ir a recogerla del colegio ya que se celebraba un concurso de diseño de ropa en el cual su prima participaría, pero se le hizo un poco tarde. Al llegar no la encontró y quiso preguntar a sus amigas pero al parecer ni bien lo vieron se fueron corriendo, no supo la razón por el cual se escapaban pero eso no le daba buena espina. Busco y busco pero no había rastros de ella y eso le preocupo mucho, para empeorar las cosas empezó a oscurecerse y a llover, pero de pronto escucho unos quejidos de dolor detrás de uno de los pabellones del colegio y fue ahí donde la encontró, su prima estaba en el suelo en posición fetal bañada con pintura y tocándose el vientre el cual estaba sangrando. Llamó a la ambulancia la cual no tardo en llegar para llevarse a Hinata la cual ya se encontraba inconsciente._

_En el hospital llamo a Hiashi el cual abandono una reunión por ver a su hija. Al llegar Hiashi, Neji no sabía cómo explicarle la situación. Mientras conversaban sobre la situación fueron interrumpidos por la doctora Tsunade, una de las mejores doctoras de todo Japón, la cual les trajo noticias sobre la situación de la peli azul._

_-Su hija ya se despertó y se encuentra fuera de peligro, al parecer recibió un golpe muy duro en el abdomen lo que hizo que se inflamara aunque ya bajo al administrarle una inyección, pero…_

_-¿¡Pero qué!?- habló Hiashi casi gritando._

_-El golpe fue tan fuerte que lamentablemente hizo que…-Tsunade dio un suspiro de tristeza y siguió con la explicación la cual hizo que Hiashi abriera los ojos como platos al igual que Neji-es mejor que se lo comuniquen cuanto antes, porque si no será más difícil decirle más adelante-habló la pelirrubia antes de retirarse de la sala de espera._

_Neji sabía que sería muy difícil para Hiashi decirle a Hinata la situación en la que estaba._

_-Hiashi-sama si me permite yo se lo puedo…_

_-No Neji, yo soy su padre-respondió Hiashi- y yo se lo tengo que decir-hablo con un tono melancólico._

_-Como usted diga Hiashi-sama._

_Al entrar Hiashi vio a una Hinata que despedía un aura de tristeza como si ya supiera lo que se avecinaba._

_Se acerco a ella lo más sereno posible pero no podía ocultar la pena que invadía en su interior._

_-Hinata necesito contarte algo._

_-Si…si padre-respondió Hinata con tono de preocupación ya que nunca vio a su padre nervioso._

_-Tu…tu no…tu no podrás…tener…-Hinata se sorprendió ya que su padre nunca tartamudeaba, Hiashi respiro profundo y prosiguió- tu no podrás tener hijos…_

…...

**Bueno aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo xD, se que aun no aparece sasuke pero no se preocupen ya aparecerá. Este es mi primera historia así que se que de repente tiene algunas o bastantes fallas, se los agradecería mucho si me dejan algún consejito ^_^.**


	2. Promesas Rotas

**Capitulo 2: Promesas rotas.**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

_-Hinata necesito contarte algo._

_-Si…si padre-respondió Hinata con tono de preocupación ya que nunca vio a su padre nervioso._

_-Tu…tu no…tu no podrás…tener…-Hinata se sorprendió ya que su padre nunca tartamudeaba, Hiashi respiro profundo y prosiguió- tu no podrás tener hijos…_

…...

_Hinata sintió su mundo caerse a pedazos en tan solo un instante y no quería creer lo que su padre acababa de decirle._

_-Pa…padre pe…pero que dices- en ese momento ella trataba de pensar que todo era una alucinación, un sueño o una cruel broma._

_-Lo que oíste-dijo Hiashi con la cabeza baja-tu no podrás tener hijos._

_-No…no…no no…- Hinata empezó a entrar en pánico ya que desde que era pequeña ella siempre soñó con formar una familia a la cual ella protegería siempre-¡Noo! ¡Eso no puede ser!-la peli azul empezó a exasperarse botando todo lo que veía y a gritar fuertemente, médicos y enfermeras tuvieron que contenerla para administrarle calmantes para que no arme un caos y que empeore su estado. _

_Mientras todo esto ocurría Hiashi se retiro a la sala de espera ya que no podía aguantar ver a su hija en ese estado, "Padre cuando sea grande voy a tener muchos hijos para que te acompañen y seré tan buena madre como mamá lo fue", sentía una enorme pena y amargura al recordar las palabras de su hija cuando era pequeña después del fallecimiento de la madre de la niña y que debido a este accidente nunca podría cumplir su promesa._

_Fin de Flash back_

Desde ese día las sonrisas de Hinata se esfumaron, cada vez que veía a un niño pequeño se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, por eso necesito barios psicólogos para superar su situación además de irse varias veces de viaje para poder relajarse.

Neji veía todo esto con mucha tristeza y más aun por no poder averiguar quién o quienes fueron esas personas que le hicieron eso a Hinata ya que ella se negaba a decirle los nombres de los responsables de su lamentable situación.

-No te pre…preocupes Neji-nisan, ya lo he…he superado-decía Hinata mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación a alistarse para irse a la preparatoria.

….

En su habitación, Hinata se alisto lo más rápido posible ya que se había demorado mucho en la ducha.

-¡Hinata-nesama apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa!-ya se podían escuchar los gritos de Hanabi desde la puerta lo que hizo que la peli azul se diera prisa.

Bajo de las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta donde los esperaba su chofer para llevar a las dos hijas de Hiashi a sus respectivos lugares de estudio.

…..

En una mansión situada cerca de ahí un joven de cabellos azabaches de 17 años seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación aun cuando cualquier joven ya debería alistarse para ir a la preparatoria.

-Jo…joven Sasuke-sama es…es ho...hora de levantarse-hablaba un asustada empleada del lugar tratando de despertar a su joven amo- jo…joven sasu..-cuando de repente fue interrumpida por una voz ronca.

-Déjame dormir o te largas con tus cosas de este lugar- hablo el azabache medio dormido haciendo que la empleada se alejara asustada a las afueras de la habitación donde un montón de jovencitas discutían de como despertar a su joven amo.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunto una mujer de mediana edad de cabello largo de un negro azabache la cual asusto a las empleadas-¿Por qué están en la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke?

-Lo...lo que pasa Mikoto-sama es que el joven Sasuke no se quiere levantar y ya se le está haciendo muy tarde para que vaya a la preparatoria-respondió una de ellas.

-No se preocupen que yo lo despierto-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa- vallan a hacer sus quehaceres.

Mikoto entro a la habitación del azabache y lo vio recostado en su cama, pensar que siempre estaba rebosando de alegría y que ahora solo era un amargado, y todo era por Mikaru Aizawa, la mujer que lo hacía suspirar con la cual se juraron amor eterno pero que finalmente fue rota de la peor manera posible.

_Flash back_

_Era una tarde tranquila y Mikoto se encontraba leyendo un libro y de repente alguien toco el timbre y al abrir se escucho una voz conocida._

_-¡Sasuke!-era Naruto que como siempre hizo su entrada escandalosamente-¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_-¿Por qué tanto escándalo Naruto?-dijo la madre de Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Naruto- Siento decirte esto pero Sasuke no está, salió de casa hace una hora._

_-¿¡Qué..!?¡No puede ser va a cometer una locura!-dijo Naruto con cara de preocupación total._

_-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?-pregunto Mikoto._

_Naruto miro a Mikoto y dijo con la cabeza baja-Lo que pasa es que…._

_De repente alguien abrió la puerta principal con violencia haciendo que tanto Naruto y Mikoto se dieran vuelta para ver quién era._

_-Sasuke-dijo Naruto acercándose al azabache._

_-¡Déjame en paz!-dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

_Sasuke entro a su habitación pero antes de cerrar su puerta el rubio se metió adentro junto con él._

_Mientras tanto Mikoto veía horrorizada la actitud de su hijo y lo último que escucho fue:_

_-¡Me engaño…solo quería mi estúpido dinero…!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de un tiempo Mikoto se entero de Mikaru vacio la cuenta bancaria de Sasuke, el cual tenía ahorrado una fortuna, y que se había escapado con el dinero del azabache, acompañada por un hombre que al parecer era su verdadera pareja. Es por eso que Sasuke se fue desesperadamente de la casa para ir al aeropuerto a detener a Mikaru pero finalmente no lo logro. Le daba una terrible pena por ver a su hijo así, ya no era el mismo había cambiado radicalmente. Itachi trato de animarlo varias veces junto con Naruto pero no lo lograron.

-Sasuke, cariño despierta, se te hace tarde-decía Mikoto con mucha ternura tocando el hombro del azabache.

-No quiero ir a la preparatoria-dijo Sasuke tapándose con una almohada.

-Tienes que ir o prefieres que tu padre se entere-respondió Mikoto.

-Está bien-hablo Sasuke sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

-Entonces te dejo solo para que te cambies-Mikoto decía esto mientras salía de la habitación del azabache.

Sasuke se levanto y se fue al baño en el cual se acerco al lavamanos y se vio en el espejo mientras decía con total odio:

-Me las pagaras Mikaru Aizawa…

…...

**Aquí les dejo con el segundo capítulo en el que se termina de contar la historia trágica de Hinata y se muestra la triste situación de Sasuke, se que todavía no se encuentran pero ya se encontraran muy pronto xD.**

**Como dije soy nueva en esto pero estoy poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo ****^_^.**


	3. Encuentro poco formal

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro poco formal**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Sasuke se levanto y se fue al baño en el cual se acerco al lavamanos y se vio en el espejo mientras decía con total odio:

-Me las pagaras Mikaru Aizawa…

…

Mientras el auto avanzaba Hinata veía el panorama desde su ventana mientras Hanabi conversaba con una de sus amigas por el celular, se detuvieron frente a un colegio en el cual Hanabi se bajo del auto.

-Hasta luego Hinata-nesama-se despidió Hanabi de su hermana mayor quien respondió con una sonrisa.

El auto comenzó a ponerse en marcha de nuevo y esta vez no se escuchaba nada, solo el sonido del motor. Pasaron por una heladería, un supermercado, un parque en el cual la peli azul vio a un niño con sus padres jugando alrededor de un árbol lo que hizo que agachara su cabeza.

-"Formar una familia"-se decía Hinata con melancolía mientras sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse.

-Señorita Hinata, llegamos-dijo el chofer cuando detuvo el auto.

-Gracias- respondió Hinata mientras bajaba del auto y trataba de limpiarse los ojos ya que se le había escapado una lágrima.

Al bajar, Hinata contemplo el instituto, el lugar que hasta ahora era un infierno para ella ya que todos la veían como una chica rara.

Al entrar todos volteaban a verla y susurraban cosas de ella, eso hacía que la peli azul se sintiera peor de lo que estaba. Así transcurrió toda la mañana hasta que toco el timbre de descanso en el que Hinata se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del instituto, cuando de se escucharon varios gritos de chicas.

-¡Ahh…!-todos voltearon a ver si pasaba algo malo-¡es Sasuke-kun!

Fue entonces que todos los que se encontraban ahí dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba al lado de Naruto rodeado de chicas.

-"Otra vez no"-se decía el azabache mientras trataba de alejarse de ese lugar.

Mientras la peli azul se encontraba mirando la escena se preguntaba que le veían las mujeres a Sasuke, ya que para ella era un completo engreído y no era el tipo de hombre que ella quisiera.

….

Pasaban las horas, las clases se habían terminado y Hinata ordenaba sus cosas apresuradamente ya que quería irse lo más rápido posible a su hogar.

Mientras tanto Sasuke caminaba por el instituto acompañado por Naruto, Sakura y una de sus admiradoras que le estaba haciendo perder su paciencia ya que no paraba de pedirle una cita.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun solo es una cita- su admiradora iba apegándose más al brazo del azabache.

-Ya te dije que no-respondió Sasuke zafándose del agarre de la chica mientras estaba siendo observado por Naruto y Sakura quienes estaban con él seño fruncido.

-Bueno creo que se te está haciendo tarde Sasuke- dijo Naruto jalando al pelinegro-tus padres te regañaran si llegas tarde a casa.

-…-Sasuke no daba respuesta porque le parecía muy tonta su excusa.

-Es cierto Sasuke-habló Sakura apoyando a Naruto con su excusa- mejor vete.

-¿Que ya te vas?-decía la admiradora-quédate un rato mas.

-Lo siento pero se tiene que ir – dijo Naruto-¿verdad Sasuke?-hablaba Naruto mirando a Sasuke quien no respondía.

-Que mal entonces será para la próxima Sasuke-kun-se despidió la chica tristemente y se fue.

-Al fin te libraste de ella-añadió Sakura, pero de repente se escucharon muchos gritos de chicas-creo que me equivoque-dijo con una gotita cayendo por su cien.

-Corre Sasuke nosotros te cubrimos-dijo Naruto jalando a Sakura para detener a todas las fanáticas del azabache el cual solo asintió la cabeza y se echó a correr.

…

Por otra parte Hinata se encontraba caminando tranquilamente con un libro en la mano por los pasillos del instituto mientras trataba de olvidar el pasado y pensar en el futuro.

-"Debo dejar de pensar en ese incidente"-se decía a si misma mientras estaba a punto de voltear para pasar a otro pasillo, cuando de repente sintió algo duro chocar contra ella cayendo de espaldas al piso- "Eres una estúpida…"-Hinata puso una cara de susto ya que volvió a recordar las palabras que la hicieron sentir miserable en la noche del accidente.

-¿Estás bien?- hablo la persona con la que choco tratando de ayudarla jalándola del brazo para que se pudiera levantar.

-¡Suéltame…!-Hinata se soltó del agarre asustada pateando la rodilla del joven haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo ya que desde su accidente le tenía miedo a casi todo el mundo y ya no confiaba en las personas-"eres una estúpida… una estúpida…"- los insultos que tuvo ese día la atormentaban como nunca y no la dejaban en paz, siempre fue así desde ese día, ya estaba acostumbrada y los soportaba, pero en ese momento era muy diferente.

De repente se escucharon gritos de muchas personas quienes se pusieron alrededor de Hinata y la persona a la cual había pateado haciendo que la peli azul se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun aquí estas!-gritaban las fanáticas del azabache-¿¡Qué te paso?!.

-Sasuke lo siento no pudimos detenerlas-decía Naruto empujando a las chicas para ir al lado de su amigo.

-Ellas tienen una fuerza descomunal cuando se trata de ti-habló Sakura que inmediatamente noto que Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso sobándose la rodilla-¿Pero qué te pasó?-dijo la peli rosa preocupada y se dio cuenta de que delante de ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perla la cual estaba retrocediendo paso a paso para alejarse del lugar.

-¡Ella pateó a Sasuke-kun!-dijo una de las fanáticas del azabache-¡Yo la vi! ¡Atrápenla!-todas las chicas estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hinata.

-¡Esperen!-grito Naruto mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a levantarse dirigiendo su mirada a la peli azul-¿Tú fuiste quien hizo esto a Sasuke?

-No te haremos nada-habló Sakura dirigiéndose a Hinata-solo dinos si fuiste tú.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos ya que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato-respóndeme.

-Yo…yo-Hinata no sabía que decir ya que ella tampoco sabía por qué lo había hecho-yo…fue…fue -entonces la peli azul se puso a correr con todas sus fuerzas ya que no quería seguir estando en ese lugar.

-Pero que chica tan rara-añadió Naruto.

-Sí, es la primera vez que tienes razón-dijo Sakura viendo el lugar por el que Hinata salió corriendo.

…

Ya era de noche y Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación con las luces apagadas pensando en lo sucedido en la salida del instituto, no sabía la razón de porque no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica de ojos perlas.

También se preguntaba la causa de la actitud de la peli azul, quería saber porqué reacciono de esa manera, pero de algo si estaba seguro, esa persona no era feliz porque al ver la mirada de la chica encontró en ella dolor y sufrimiento, no podía equivocarse ya que el tubo misma mirada una vez, pero a diferencia de ella su dolor se convirtió en odio…

**…..**

**Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo… sé que es poco romántico la manera en que se encontraron Sasuke y Hinata xD… pero poco a poco irá mejorando la cosa :)****. No duden en poner algunos consejitos que gustosa las acepto ^_^ ya que soy nueva en esto.**


	4. Sorpresas de la vida

**Capitulo 4: Sorpresas de la vida**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

Sasuke quería saber porqué reacciono de esa manera, pero de algo si estaba seguro, esa persona no era feliz porque al ver la mirada de la chica encontró en ella dolor y sufrimiento, no podía equivocarse ya que el tubo misma mirada una vez, pero a diferencia de ella su dolor se convirtió en odio…

…

Era ya de día y Hinata se despertó sentándose en la orilla de su cama estirándose para comenzar a alistarse pero fue ahí donde recordó todo lo que paso el día de ayer como una película frente a sus ojos.

-Pe…pero que hice- decía Hinata mientras se tiraba en su cama-¡Qué vergüenza!-tomo una almohada para ponerse en la cara para hacer sus berrinches sin que nadie la escuche-solo espero que nadie se acuerde de lo que hice ayer-la peli azul se levanto de su cama para irse a bañar-creo que … tendré que ir a disculparme.

…

Las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad pero para Hinata fue casi un tormento porque parecía como si todas las chicas del instituto estaban empeñadas en hacerle la vida imposible, aunque en realidad era así ya que ella fue la "pegalona" que pateo la rodilla del chico más popular, y hablando de Sasuke ella todavía no había ido al salón de este para disculparse por en incidente del día anterior ya que le daba mucha vergüenza y no tenía amigos para que la acompañaran, ni siquiera conocía bien a sus compañeros de clase. De repente sonó el timbre y después de media hora el maestro Kakashi entro al aula.

-Por favor alumnos tomen asiento- decía el sensei mientras se sentaba al igual que los estudiantes-lamento tardarme tanto… es que me entretuve caminando por el sendero de la vida.

-¡Si claro!-dijeron todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo ya que el siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Bueno el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante que ha sido transferido de otro salón-todos se sorprendieron y les invadió la curiosidad de saber quién era el nuevo compañero que tendrían- por favor pase jovencito-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba la puerta del aula.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón de Hinata casi se detiene ya que no era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, el joven el cual ella había pateado al cual no pidió disculpas y para colmo ahora estaría en su salón.

-El estudiante ha sido transferido ya que en su anterior aula tiene la máxima cantidad de estudiantes y se tuvieron que hacer reubicaciones, por favor preséntese-dijo el sensei mirando al azabache.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache hablo con sarcasmo mientras veía a todo el alumnado y se fijo en una la cual le llamo la atención y era la peli azul la cual le había pateado el día anterior.

-Por favor siéntese en…este…-Kakashi empezó a mirar el aula para buscar un asiento libre y Hinata se dio cuenta de que el azabache la miraba, sentía que se iba a desmayar de la vergüenza-siéntese… ahí… al lado de la señorita por favor - de repente Hinata se dio cuenta de que el asiento señalado por el sensei era el que estaba atrás suyo, estaba entrando en pánico, no le gustaba la idea de que la persona a la cual no quería ver ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo estaría sentado justo detrás de ella.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaría, sería al lado de la chica rara la cual le pateo, sonrió con sarcasmo-"ahora podre arreglar las cuentas pendientes que tengo con esa chica"-se decía a sí mismo ya que le parecía divertido esa situación.

-Ahora pasare a llamar lista-dijo el sensei, y mientras llamaba el maestro y respondían los estudiantes, Hinata no movía ni un solo musculo ya que se sentía pequeña bajo la mirada del azabache-Hinata Hyuga…. ¿se encuentra aquí la señorita Hinata Hyuga?.

-Pre…presente-dijo la peli azul que no había escuchado bien el llamado del sensei.

-"Así que es una Hyuga..."-se decía el azabache mientras seguía mirando a la peli azul.

-Sakura Haruno- y seguía llamando lista mientras recibía un "presente" como respuesta-Shikamaru Nara.

-Presente-decía el joven que estaba recostado en su carpeta.

Después de varios minutos término de llamar lista Kakashi-sensei, prosiguió con la clase haciendo tomar apuntes a los estudiantes y haciendo explicaciones sobre el tema, el sensei comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Ya que terminamos con la clase, empezare a dar las tareas-hablo el Kakashi que recibió de todos sus alumnos una respuesta de "NO" ya que el dejaba una tarea como para casi todo un año-no se preocupen que esta no es igual a otras tareas, esta vez la tarea será de hacer un proyecto sobre algún escritor famoso y lo tendrán que hacer en parejas.

-¡Siii!-dijeron todos mientras se iban agrupando en parejas.

-Esperen un momento, yo nunca dije de que ustedes se agruparían solos-y por segunda vez el profesor recibió una respuesta de NO -… no me harán cambiar de opinión, bueno empezare a agruparlos, primer grupo Ino y Sai, segundo grupo Aiko y Shino, tercer grupo…- Así pasaron minutos hasta que llegaron a los últimos equipos -penúltimo equipo Sakura y Naruto y el último equipo Hinata y Sasuke.

-¡Quee!-dijeron casi todas las chicas-yo quería ser con Sasuke-kun.

-Lo siento mucho señoritas pero ya tome mi decisión-mientras decía esto Kakashi, Hinata no decía ni una sola palabra ya que se encontraba petrificada por lo que había dicho el sensei y fue en ese momento en que toco el timbre que anunciaba la hora de descanso-bueno ahora me retiro y espero que se organicen bien ya que el trabajo es para el lunes, así que tendrán todo este sábado y domingo para hacer el trabajo.

Después de que se retiro Kakashi-sensei todos los estudiantes salieron a las afueras del aula quedando solo Hinata quien seguía mirando la pizarra como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-"Esto se está tornando peor de lo que pensaba"-se decía ella misma ya que tendría que hacer equipo con una persona que seguramente la detestaba-"…tendré que aceptar mi realidad y trabajar con Uchiha-san…es lo único que se me ocurre…"-Hinata seguía pensando y no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de descanso ya había terminado-No puede ser ya se termino el descanso…, justo se me ocurre no desayunar bien el día de hoy-dijo la peli azul recostándose en su carpeta.

De repente alguien golpeo la carpeta de la Hyuga haciendo que ella pegue un brinco por el susto, era el Uchiha, que dejó en la mesa un papel y una pequeña bolsita de plástico diciendo en voz baja- no llegues tarde…

En su carpeta el azabache se quedo viendo la mesa preguntándose por qué le dio la bolsa, que le había dado una de sus fanáticas, sabía que eso lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras ya que detestaba esa clase de cosas, pero lo que no sabía con exactitud era por qué le dio precisamente la bolsita a Hinata y no a otra persona.

Mientras tanto la peli azul reviso el papel y se dio cuenta de que estaba escrita en ella una dirección junto con la hora en la que debía estar presente, pero vio que había una bolsita, así que la abrió y se dio cuenta de que eran galletas dulces, se quedo extrañada de que el Uchiha le haya dado las galletas, sin embargo no le tomo importancia alguna y se las comió, pero se dio cuenta de la realidad que tendría que afrontar al día siguiente-Ma…mañana te…tendré que i…ir a la casa de Sa…Sasuke…

**…..**

**Y aquí termina el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, se que es muy pequeño pero espero que les guste **^_^** ****y si no entonces no lo sigan leyendo xD.**


	5. Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha, Parte 1

**Capítulo 5: Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha , Parte 1**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Hinata se dio cuenta de la realidad que tendría que afrontar al día siguiente-Ma…mañana te…tendré que i…ir a la casa de Sa…Sasuke…

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Hinata se levantaba de su cama lentamente con unas terribles ojeras, pero que se podría esperar ya que era el resultado de haberse quedado despierta hasta altas horas de la noche pensando la manera de tranquilizarse, no sabía qué hora era así que reviso su celular y se dio cuenta de que eran las diez de la mañana, había dormido demasiado. La peli azul aun seguía nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente pero ella no quería seguir preocupada, tomo el papel que le dio Sasuke de su mesa de noche, estaba muy arrugado ya que se la paso viéndolo toda la noche, y lo comenzó a leer-… dos de la tarde…- susurraba Hinata ya que era la hora en que el Uchiha la citó.

Después de un tiempo la peli azul se fue a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse con tranquilidad dejando que el agua pasara serenamente por su rostro para despejar su mente. Minutos después se cambio y se fue a la sala y como era de esperarse no había nadie, así que solo se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenia la sala y se puso a pensar de que es lo que haría -"mejor no voy"-se decía a sí misma-"…además el es un desconsiderado ya que no pidió mi opinión,… pero yo tampoco me acerque a preguntarle así que no puedo culparlo…"-a pesar de que ella trataba de buscar alguna excusa no la encontraba, además de que si no presentaba ese trabajo sus notas podrían bajar consideradamente, ella no podía rebajarse a eso ya que ella no quería decepcionar a su padre y a las demás personas que la apoyaron en los momentos más difíciles de su vida-"…creo que no tengo más opción que ir…"-fue lo que dijo finalmente Hinata.

…

En la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación con su gran amigo de la infancia, Naruto, quien no paraba de animarlo para que se divierta.

-Vamos Sasuke, tienes que divertirte-decía el rubio mientras trataba de levantar al azabache de su escritorio-si te quedas sentado todo el día te volverás viejo.

-Ya déjame usuratonkachi-dijo Sasuke empujando a Naruto- además no tienes que hacer tu proyecto con Sakura-al momento que dijo eso el rubio se sobresalto del susto.

-¡No puede ser, recién me recuerdo!… ¡Sakura me dijo de que fuera a la biblioteca principal de la ciudad a las nueve de la mañana! -Naruto tomo las cosas que había traído a la casa de su amigo rápidamente-siento mucho irme teme pero mi vida corre peligro, ¡te veo en la escuela!-el rubio decía esto mientras salía del cuarto del azabache y cerraba la puerta. Ni bien salió de la casa de Sasuke, revisó la hora de su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para las once, así que tomo su auto y lo puso en marcha mientras decía- ¡Sakura me va a matar…!

…

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca principal de la ciudad, Sakura estaba en la entrada con el seño fruncido revisando a cada rato su reloj de mano, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

-¡Naruto te voy a matar cuando llegues…!-grito la peli rosa mientras hacia sus berrinches recibiendo como respuesta un "¡shh…!" de la bibliotecaria.

…

Sasuke vio como Naruto salía despavorido por la puerta de la mansión y se fue con su auto a toda velocidad, entonces recordó que el también tenía un trabajo con la Hyuga a las dos de la tarde.

-"…Este día sí que será interesante…"-se decía a sí mismo, no tendría problemas ya que avisó a todos de que vendría una compañera a la casa, pero fue en ese instante que frunció el seño-"…solo espero que mi madre no haga un escándalo con esto…".

…

El día pasaba rápidamente para la Hyuga que no sabía cómo aguantar sus nervios, se imaginaba que si Sasuke tenía esa mirada intimidante, como se sentiría en su casa con la familia del azabache, el pensar eso le daba escalofríos.

-Señorita Hinata el almuerzo ya está servido-dijo una de las empleadas de su casa-puede pasar a comer.

Hinata vio su reloj de mano y se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaron las horas, ya eran la una de la tarde-Gracias-dijo la peli azul confundida mientras pasaba al comedor y se sentaba en uno de los asientos, cuando se sentó vio de que Hanabi se encontraba otra vez con el vendito celular que hartaba tanto a su padre.

Pasaron unos minutos para que su padre Hiashi se presentara a la mesa junto con su primo Neji y se sentaran a comer. Cuando el patriarca estaba a punto de terminar de comer Hinata trato de pedirle permiso para salir.

-Padre por favor…, sa…sabe usted muy bien de…de que yo no salgo mucho-decía la peli azul mientras veía a su padre quien no cambiaba la expresión de su cara.

-Está bien, pero Neji tendrá que llevarte-esta fue la última palabra del patriarca antes de irse del comedor.

Después de diez minutos Hinata bajo de su habitación lista, estaba vestida con un pantalón jean azul marino, que para lamento de ella se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas; una blusa blanca con cuello camisero sin manga color celeste, una casaca ancha de color negro, unas botas de color marrón, su cabello suelto y con una mochila en la cual llevaba sus cosas, en conclusión ella quería ir lo mas tapada posible ya que no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo.

Hinata se dirigió hasta la puerta principal y vio a Neji que la esperaba, le dio la dirección y se subió al auto que Neji encendió y lo puso en marcha al instante. En el transcurso del camino los dos Hyuga no se hablaban. Después de veinte minutos llegaron a la mansión Uchiha donde Hinata se bajo.

-Tienes hasta las seis-dijo Neji – no te esperare más tiempo y si sales antes llámame.

-Es…está bien Neji-niisan-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa-gra…gracias por traerme.

Después de decir esto Neji sonrió y se fue.

Cuando Hinata volteo se quedo impresionada con el jardín de la mansión Uchiha que veía entre las rejas, era tan grande como la de su familia, eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa, casi al punto de llorar.

-"Te…tengo que ser fuerte"-se daba ánimos ella misma, mientras su mano temblorosamente trataba de tocar el timbre que después de un tiempo contestaron.

-¿Quién es?-respondió una voz de un hombre mayor.

-Bu…Buenas tardes, soy Hi…Hinata Hyuga y busco al joven Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Hinata que se maldecía por hablar tartamudeando.

-Lo lamento pero el joven Sasuke no atiende a llamados de sus admiradoras, le recomiendo que se valla…

-¡No, no, no, no, no…!-respondió Hinata exaltándose-¡yo…yo solo ven…vengo a hacer un…un trabajo…!

-Déjeme preguntar entonces…-la voz se corto por unos minutos y después volvió-Siento mucho el error que cometí con usted-de repente alguien abrió la puerta y Hinata se dio cuenta de que era un señor de avanzada edad que tenia los cabellos blancos y poseía un gracioso bigote- pase por favor-dijo el señor mientras Hinata solo se limito a entrar y a seguir al señor que la llevaba por los grandes jardines llenos de flores hasta llegar a una gran casa. Cuando se disponían a entrar, el señor recibió una llamada desde un dispositivo que tenía en su oído derecho y al parecer algo malo sucedió ya que al señor se le frunció el seño.

-Lo lamento señorita pero tendrá que entrar sola, surgió un problema y tengo que irme-hablo el señor.

-No…no se preocupe puede ir…irse si preocupación-dijo Hinata mientras el señor del "bigote gracioso" se iba y fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ahora tendría que entrar sola, por un buen tiempo estaría atrapada en "la mansión Uchiha"…

…...

**Aquí les dejo con el quinto capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, la cosa es que estaba enferma, pero regrese xD… para el próximo capítulo aparecerá Itachi….recuerden que pueden dejar consejos para mí ya que soy nueva en esto…**


	6. Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha, Parte 2

**Capítulo 6: Atrapada en la mansión Uchiha, Parte 2**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

-No…no se preocupe puede ir…irse si preocupación-dijo Hinata mientras el señor del bigote gracioso se iba y fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, ahora tendría que entrar sola, estaría atrapada en la mansión Uchiha…

…

Hinata abrió la puerta principal con sumo cuidado y se dio cuenta, para alivio de ella, de que no había nadie así que trato de encontrar a alguna empleada, para que la ayude a ubicarse, ya que la mansión era tan grande que su casa, pero no tenía la misma ubicación de dormitorios que la suya.

-¿Quién es usted señorita?-la voz de un hombre hizo que se exaltara y volteo a ver quién era, se dio cuenta de que era un joven muy parecido a Sasuke, vestía con un traje de oficina, su cabello era negro y estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

-Yo…yo…vengo…a…a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Hinata muy avergonzada-no…no se con…confunda yo…yo solo…vengo a hacer un trabajo de la es…escuela-dijo finalmente la peli azul entrecortadamente.

-¿Y por qué me dices que vienes a hacer un trabajo?- pregunto el extraño joven a la peli azul.

-Es…porque…cuando llegue pensaron…de que…de que era una de las fanáticas de Sasuke Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, yo no soy mal pensado-dijo el joven con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuga-me dijiste que buscas a Sasuke, ¿verdad?-Hinata no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza-entonces te llevare a donde está donde se encuentra…me olvide preguntar tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo…yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga… mu…mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto Hinata, yo me llamo Itachi Uchiha.

Después de presentarse, Itachi empezó a caminar seguida por la peli azul, la peli azul se sorprendió con el muchacho ya que no parecía ser familiar de Sasuke porque a diferencia del azabache, Itachi tenía la mirada más como decirlo ¿tierna?, Hinata agito la cabeza varias veces ya que no podía estar distrayéndose de esa manera.

De repente escucho un piano-"…alguien está tocando el piano…"-pensó Hinata que no paraba de escuchar la melodía que escuchaba-"…es hermosa…"-pero se dio cuenta de que el sonido emanaba un sentimiento de melancolía en cada nota.

Itachi seguía caminando y la peli azul se dio cuenta de que el sonido se escuchaba más fuerte, de repente se detuvieron en una gran puerta y Hinata dedujo en un instante de que ese era el lugar de donde salía la música, pero no sabían porque estaban ahí.

-Por favor guarda silencio…-dijo el pelinegro mientras habría lentamente la puerta-…no le gusta que lo interrumpan…-añadió mientras Hinata asentía entrando al cuarto.

Al entrar vio que era un cuarto era hermoso una gran ventana que daba vista al hermoso jardín iluminaba el lugar, tenía muebles alrededor, las paredes eran de color blanco, había un hermoso candelabro de cristal colgando en el techo que resplandecía por la luz que entraba en el cuarto y se dio cuenta de que había un gran piano al centro y quiso ver a la persona que lo estaba tocando así que se acerco lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido, al verlo se sorprendió ya que la persona que estaba creando tan hermosa música era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha que dejo de tocar el piano ni bien vio a la Hyuga.

-Llegas tarde-dijo el azabache con el seño fruncido-estuve esperándote 5 minutos…

-Lo…lo siento-respondió Hinata disculpándose con el azabache.

-No te enojes hermanito-habló Itachi, lo que dijo el pelinegro no sorprendió mucho a la peli azul ya que al mirarlos bien a los dos se parecían mucho-no seas descortés con Hinata-chan.

-Hm…-bufó Sasuke mientras miraba a otro lado, mientras Itachi veía los berrinches de su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Que te parece si como disculpas tocas alguna pieza para ella en el piano-el pelinegro comenzó a hablar mientras veía como Hinata le hacía señas de negación para que no diga eso-pide la que quieras Hinata-chan.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación sorprendiendo a todos especialmente a la peli azul que vio entrar a una mujer de mediana edad que traía el cabello suelto, traía puesto un vestido azul marino, se le veía tan elegante-"…me recuerda a mi madre…"-se decía Hinata.

-Disculpen la interrupción solo quería ver que es lo que pasaba ya que escuche voces provenientes por acá, pensaba que era Fugaku…-dijo la mujer de cabellos negros mientras noto la presencia de la peli azul-…pero que linda chica, ¡eres la novia de Sasuke!, ¿¡cuando se conocieron!?, ¡¿cómo te llamas?!...-la peli azul empezó a ponerse nerviosa por las preguntas que esa mujer le estaba haciendo.

-Mi…mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, siento la confusión pe…pero no soy novia de Sasuke-sam, solo vine a hacer un trabajo-respondió Hinata mientras veía que el rostro de la mujer se llenaba de decepción.

-Qué pena yo ya me estaba ilusionando-dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba al oído de la peli azul-hace tiempo que no sale con una chica y ya me está preocupando-susurraba mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Sasuke-…oh…olvide presentarme, soy Mikoto Uchiha madre de estos dos jovencitos que ves al frente tuyo.

-Mu…mucho gusto Mikoto-sam-decía Hinata mientras se sorprendía de lo joven que era Mikoto para ser madre de dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-pregunto Mikoto a sus hijos.

-Solo estábamos pidiendo a Sasuke que tocara alguna pieza musical que deseara escuchar nuestra invitada-respondió el hermano mayor mientras desviaba su mirada a la Hyuga que se estremeció por su mirada.

-Te apoyo en eso-dijo Mikoto-¿qué pieza musical quisieras escuchar Hinata-chan?

-No…no se preocupe así estoy bien-respondió la peli azul mientras seguían insistiendo los dos Uchihas y era observada por el azabache-es…está bien, me…me gustaría que tocara "claro de luna" de Beethoven-al terminar de decir esto la cara de Sasuke se ensombreció, el lugar se tenso y Hinata no sabía el por qué.

-No la tocare-dijo el azabache fríamente mientras se retiraba del lugar ante la mirada de todos.

-¿Por…por qué se fue?, ¿hi…hice algo malo?-hablo la peli azul con mucha preocupación en su voz.

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa…-respondió Itachi mientras en su mirada se reflejaba pena.

-El...el problema es que esa es la pieza musical favorita de Mikaru…-añadió Mikoto mirando asía la puerta por donde Sasuke se retiro.

-Dis…disculpe por ser tan en…entrometida pero ¿Quién es Mikaru?-pregunto Hinata para poder comprender mejor las cosas.

-Solo te puedo decir que es la persona que hizo más daño a Sasuke…-respondió Itachi tristemente.

…

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación y se detuvo en el jardín, el aun podía recordar a la perfección cada detalle de esos momentos que odiaba…

_Flash back:_

_Sasuke tocaba con total armonía la pieza __"__claro de luna" mientras era observado por una joven que se sentó a su lado para apreciar mejor el rostro de su joven prometido. El azabache tocaba con mucha habilidad cada nota de la pieza musical, dedicando las hermosas melodías a la muchacha. Minutos después termino de tocar, se paro del asiento seguido por la joven que la miraba fijamente._

_-Me encanta mucho esa pieza-dijo la muchacha._

_-Por eso es que la toque Mikaru-respondió el azabache-y siempre lo hare si es para complacerte…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**…..**

**Disculpen mucho por las demoras que seguirán aun, es que ya estoy entrando a exámenes así que no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir, pero eso no significa que dejare de hacerlo… espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios xD…**


	7. Buenas y malas jugadas de la vida

**Capítulo 7: Buenas y malas jugadas de la vida.**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

_-Me encanta mucho esa pieza-dijo la muchacha._

_-Por eso es que la toque Mikaru-respondió el azabache-y siempre lo hare si es para complacerte…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**…**

Hinata se encontraba en su casa, en su habitación para ser más específicos, era ya media noche, no podía dormir ya que aun podía recordar con detalle todo lo que sucedió cuando estaba en la mansión Uchiha.

_Flash Back_

_Después de un rato Sasuke se presento de nuevo parándose en la puerta de la habitación en la cual estaba tocando el piano, asombrando a todos especialmente a Hinata que ya pensaba en irse a su casa._

_-Vámonos a otra parte-el azabache empezó a llamar a la peli azul mientras seguía parado en la puerta-quiero acabar rápido con esto._

_-Es…está bien-Hinata empezó a levantarse dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke, mientras eran observados por Mikoto e Itachi._

_ El pelinegro empezó a caminar saliéndose del filo de la puerta dirigiéndose a otra habitación mientras era seguido por la Hyuga, Sasuke seguía molesto por lo que había pasado ya que le había hecho recordar a la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo: Mikaru Aizawa._

_Se fueron a una habitación apartada de la anterior, esta era más pequeña y tenía muchos libros lo que hizo suponer a Hinata de que era una pequeña biblioteca. Empezaron a realizar el proyecto rato después, la peli azul trataba de trabajar rápidamente ya que el ambiente estaba muy tenso._

_-U…Uchiha-sam ¿puedo hacerle una…una pregunta?-la Hyuga no recibió respuesta así que lo tomo como un sí-... ¿Qui…quién es Mikaru?-fue entonces donde Hinata se maldijo por haber dicho eso ya que recibió una mirada asesina por parte del azabache._

_-No te metas en lo que no te importa…-respondió Sasuke que se retiro enseguida del lugar ya que habían terminado el trabajo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Después de regresar Hinata solo podía pensar en lo que le pasaba a Sasuke, según lo que le dijo Itachi, Mikaru hizo mucho daño al azabache pero ella no sabía de qué forma.

-"_No te metas en lo que no te importa…"-_Hinata volvió a recordar las palabras dichas por el azabache, ella se acostó sobre su almohada mientras pensaba mucho en Sasuke, ella no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba mucho saber que estaba en esa situación.

…

Era lunes de nuevo, ese día para algunos era una tortura por los estudios y para otros un día normal. Los proyectos ya se habían presentado al sensei Kakashi que se sorprendió al ver que sus alumnos habían presentado sus trabajos a tiempo, ya que siempre ellos no lo entregaban a tiempo.

Ya era la hora de descanso y Hinata se daba valor para disculparse con el azabache, porque se dio cuenta de que no debió preguntarle por cosas tan personales a Sasuke. La peli azul busco a Sasuke y lo encontró sentado en una banca de la azotea del colegio, al principio Hinata no entendía por qué se encontraba ahí pero después comprendió que seguramente ese sería el único lugar en el cual estaría en paz, ya que era un lugar donde se respiraba tranquilidad porque casi nadie pasaba por ahí.

Hinata no hizo nada solo se sentó al lado de Sasuke pero a una distancia de un metro aproximadamente. Nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron mirando la escuela en completo silencio. A ninguno de los dos les parecía incomodo estar en esa situación, especialmente para el azabache ya que por una extraña razón sentía una tranquilidad como nunca la había sentido en años.

-Etto…-Hinata rompió el silencio para disculparse con el azabache-yo…yo quería disculparme con…contigo por…por la pregunta que…que le hice ese día-al terminas la peli azul se quedo esperando una respuesta.

-No te preocupes…- después de unos minutos respondió el azabache casi susurrante ya que él nunca se había disculpado con alguna persona ni siquiera con su familia.

Mientras Hinata se levantaba del asiento comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento que empezó a mover sus cabellos azulados con suavidad, llamando la atención de Sasuke que se ruborizo por un momento ya que le pareció bello lo que acababa de ver, pero se cercioro que la Hyuga lo estaba viendo así que volteo rápidamente dejando extrañada a la peli azul.

…

En la mansión Uchiha el azabache llegaba cansado por el estudio y solo quería entrar a su habitación para dormir, en realidad era lo único que le interesaba desde que sufrió la decepción amorosa que hasta ahora no olvidaba. Subió los escalones hasta que llego a su cuarto y se encerró, todo esto a la vista de su hermano Itachi que sentía que su alma se partía al ver a su hermano así.

Pasaron las horas y Sasuke seguía dormido en su habitación mientras soñaba extrañamente con cierta peli azul a la cual no había sacado de sus pensamientos desde que la vio detenidamente por primera vez: cabellos azulados, piel nívea, ojos perla, labios rosa y con su ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacía ver como la mujer más hermosa. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por su celular que no paraba de sonar, como vio que era número desconocido no le quedo otra que contestar.

-Hola…-el azabache comenzó a hablar por su celular.

-Hola Sasuke-kum…-esa voz hizo que la cara de Sasuke se tornara de odio-… ¿cómo estas cariño?

-¡Qué quieres Mikaru…!-el azabache grito al celular apretándolo con fuerza.

-Solo quería saludar a mi prometido…-Sasuke ya no podía más, estaba completamente enojado-…que malo Sasuke-kum ¿Es así como tratas a tu prometida?...-Mikaru hablo con completo sarcasmo mientras reía-…además quería avisarte de que…-el azabache no termino de escuchar ya que lanzo su celular con tanta fuerza a la pared que se desarmo completamente.

-"¿Pero como consiguió mi número celular?..."-se decía el azabache mientras veía su celular hecho pedazos, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente amargamente y con total claridad como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer. Especialmente el día en que la conoció…

**…..**

**Aquí les dejo con el séptimo capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios… :)**


	8. Recordando el pasado, Parte 1

**Capítulo 8: Recordando el pasado, Parte 1**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Mientras veía su celular hecho pedazos, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente con total claridad como si hubiera pasado el día de ayer. Especialmente el día en que la conoció…

…

_Flash back:_

_Eran las vacaciones de verano y todos los estudiantes de Tokio se habían ido a la playa excepto una personita en especial el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente en la sala de su hogar siendo regañado por su amigo._

_-¡Teme, quiero ir a la playa como los demás!...-Naruto se quejaba mientras el azabache trataba de no escucharlo-¡Hasta la abuela Chiyo ha ido a la playa…! ¡Somos los únicos en Tokio que estamos en la ciudad...!...además Sakura-chan también ha ido…-el rubio se ruborizo al mencionar a la peli rosa mientras no paraba de quejarse hasta el punto de colmar la paciencia del azabache._

_-Entonces si tanto quieres ir ¿por qué sigues aquí?-dijo Sasuke._

_-Porque quiero que tú también vallas-al decir esto el azabache solo suspiro por el calor del verano ya que estaban a 30°C._

_-Ya te dije que no puedo ir, y aunque quisiera…-los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron-…tengo clases de piano-el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron-no puedo faltar porque si no mi padre me mata._

_-¿No te cansas de estar encerrado?-el rubio recibió una molesta mirada del azabache -está bien Sasuke iré solo-el rubio se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta principal-te cuento todo cuando vuelva - se despidió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se iba, el azabache solo se quedo viendo la puerta como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo._

_-"que aburrida es mi vida…"-se decía mientras escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, al ver que nadie venia a contestar se acerco a ella, la abrió y se dio cuenta de que era su profesor de piano el cual era el mejor de toda Asia, además de ser un Uchiha y el mejor amigo de su hermano Itachi-Buenas tardes profesor Shisui._

_-Hola Sasuke-saludo Shisui con una sonrisa-ya te dije que no me digas profesor, sol dime Shisui- después de decir esto los dos Uchihas se encaminaron a la habitación donde Sasuke recibía sus clases._

_Pasaron las horas y Shisui ya había terminado con sus clases así que empezó a arreglar sus partituras._

_-Sasuke veo que ya eres experto en esto-dijo Shisui mientras metía sus partituras en su maletín- por eso quiero pedirte que toques en la exhibición de música clásica que se dará en el teatro principal de Tokio, que dices ¿aceptas?_

_-Claro que acepto-Sasuke tenía una sonrisa pequeña pero expresaba que estaba totalmente feliz-será un honor para mí._

_-Perfecto, entonces tendrás que ir al teatro mañana para que puedas prepararte ya que será dentro de dos semanas-el azabache asintió._

_…_

_Ya eran las siete de la mañana y Sasuke ya estaba listo, así que llamo a un taxi para que lo llevara ya que era aun menor de edad, el taxi no tardo en llegar así que se despidió de su madre que no paraba de tomarle fotos y de su hermano, aunque el también hubiera querido despedirse de su padre si no fuera porque siempre su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado._

_Sasuke en el transcurso del camino solo pensaba en hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que todos se sintieran orgullosos de él especialmente Fugaku, su padre, que no paraba de compararlo con su hermano. Cuando llego se encontró con un teatro muy moderno inmensamente grande y en la puerta de entrada vio a su sensei Shisui que lo estaba esperando, se fue junto a él y entraron al gran teatro._

_Todo transcurría con normalidad para Sasuke ya que estaba acostumbrado a que a su alrededor hubiera mucha gente, porque en la escuela era casi parecido a excepción que solo eran chicas que no paraban de perseguirlo, pero no tenía comparación cuando toco el piano por primera vez ya que su madre contrato a fotógrafos y camarógrafos profesionales para que no dejaran escapar ni un mínimo detalle de su pequeño concierto, pero solo tenía ocho años así que hizo que se asustara por tener mucha gente a su alrededor._

_De repente Shisui llamo a Sasuke para que tocara el piano, como una práctica para arreglar el sonido del piano y detalles del escenario; él se sentó y empezó a tocar "Sleep Away" atrayendo a mucha gente, que estaban ensayando sus actos muy aparte, sorprendiéndolos por la gran habilidad que tenía para tocar el piano. Al terminar todos lo aplaudieron a pesar de que aun no era el concierto oficial pero eso hizo que el joven Uchiha se sintiera orgulloso por su talento._

_Rato después Sasuke se sentó junto con Shisui a ver como ensayaban las demás personas sus actos, podiendo ver a bailarinas de valed, obras teatrales, entre otros. _

_Así se la pasaron los dos Uchihas, hasta que llego la noche y ya estaban pensando en irse._

_-Ya es tarde creo que ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Shisui mientras se levantaba del asiento en el cual se había mantenido sentado-Itachi y tu padre me mataran si te llevo demasiado tarde a tu casa._

_-Ya no soy un niño pequeño para que me traten así-susurro Sasuke pero en realidad ya era tarde porque ya eran las once de la noche y hasta ir a su casa se demorarían cerca de media hora-pero supongo que debo llegar temprano._

_Los dos Uchihas se disponían a irse cuando de pronto escucharon que una mujer cantaba de una hermosa manera haciendo que los dos hombres voltearan a ver de dónde provenía tan bella voz. Al voltear Sasuke vio a una joven en el escenario que parecía tener unos dieciséis años aproximadamente, su cabello era a la altura de sus hombros, no tenía cerquillo así que se llevaba su cabello a un costado el cual era de un color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color miel y vestía con ropa deportiva ya que solo era un ensayo._

_-¿Quién es ella…?-pregunto el azabache a Shisui sin apartar su vista de la muchacha._

_-No puedo creer de ella está aquí…-dijo Shisui sorprendido-ella es Mikaru Aizawa, una de las mejores cantantes de música clásica que pueda haber en el mundo._

_-"Así que Mikaru Aizawa…"-se dijo Sasuke mientras veía de que la chica de cabellos castaños terminaba de cantar…_

**_….._**

**Aquí les dejo con el capítulo siguiente espero que les guste :) xD**


	9. Recordando el pasado Parte 2

**Capítulo 9: Recordando el pasado, Parte 2**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

_-"Así que Mikaru Aizawa…"-se dijo Sasuke mientras veía de que la chica de cabellos castaños terminaba de cantar…_

**_…_**

_Mikaru bajó del escenario y se fue directamente frente al azabache y Shisui, quienes se quedaron viendo como la chica de cabellos castaños se acercaba a ellos._

_-Buenas noches-dijo Mikaru mientras no paraba de mirar a Sasuke-no pude evita verte Sasuke, la pieza musical que tocaste fue fantástica._

_-Gracias-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa-es un honor que le agrade mi talento Mikaru–sam._

_-Mikaru-dijo la castaña-solo Mikaru para las personas que me agradan mucho-Sasuke la miro sorprendido mientras la castaña se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba, pero después de unos pasos miró otra vez a Sasuke-nos vemos mañana Sasuke-Mikaru dijo esto con guiñándole el ojo mientras retomaba su camino hacia afuera donde la esperaba un auto._

_Sasuke se quedo pensando en la actitud de la castaña mientras tocaba la mejilla que Mikaru besó. _

_Después del incidente juvenil que ocurrió, los dos Uchihas se fueron del teatro muy cansados. Shisui dejó a Sasuke en su casa y se fue de inmediato ya que era demasiado tarde._

_Sasuke comió la cena que las empleadas habían dejado para él y subió a su habitación. Al llegar solo se tiro en su cama boca arriba mientras seguía pensando en el beso de Mikaru el cual no podía olvidar._

_…_

_Mientras tanto en un departamento alejado de la mansión Uchiha, Mikaru estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras veía varias fotos del azabache, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada a la cual no dudo en contestar al ver de quien se trataba._

_-¿Ya lo conociste en persona?...-una voz misteriosa empezó a hablar por el celular._

_-Sí, ya lo conocí-dijo la castaña._

_-¿Y podrás con él?-pregunto la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica._

_-…Claro que sí…-Mikaru respondió mientras agarraba una foto de Sasuke y sonreía-...Será más fácil de lo que creía..._

_…_

_Después de ese incidente, los días en que les tocaba ensayar en el teatro, Mikaru se acercarse más al azabache y Sasuke empezó a sentirse algo raro al estar cerca de ella._

_El tiempo pasó volando y el día de la presentación llego, todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos a la vez, especialmente el joven Uchiha que aunque no demostrara mucho sus sentimientos, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios._

_Todas los actos musicales, teatrales y entre otros se hicieron presentes frente al público, cuando de pronto le toco a cierta castaña que vestía un vestido largo color rojo que resaltaba casi por completo su figura y terminaba con un corte de sirena, su cabello era un moño. Al salir al escenario fue recibida con muchos aplausos ya que todos la conocían como "la cantante más famosa de todo Japón", pero también salió acompañada por un extraño joven el cual nunca se le había visto en los ensayos. Mikaru empezó a cantar "El fantasma de la ópera" junto con el extraño muchacho, el piano se empezó a escuchar, pero algo sonó raro en ese instrumento._

_-¿Qué clase de piano suena así?-pregunto el azabache a su mentor._

_-Je, je, je obviamente sonara así ya que no es un piano normal-el azabache se sorprendió al escuchar a Shisui-es un piano eléctrico._

_-¿Pero por qué eléctrico? ¿Acaso este evento no es de música clásica?_

_-Sí, pero al parecer la señorita Aizawa quiso hacerle unos cambios a su presentación._

_Los dos cantantes eran fantásticos ya que cantaban como los dioses o algo parecido, al terminar su presentación todos quedaron maravillados con su acto ya que era una fusión de música clásica y moderna._

_Luego fue el turno de Sasuke Uchiha que vestía con un terno negro, toco como nunca la pieza "Sleep Away", todas las chicas del lugar empezaron a suspirar al verlo tocar con tanta armonía y precisión. Al terminar su presentación fue recibido por su maestro Shisui que lo felicito por tan maravilloso acto._

_-Que impresionante fue tu actuación-una voz interrumpió la conversación que los dos Uchihas entablaban._

_-…Mikaru…-Sasuke susurro el nombre de la castaña-…Gracias pero no fue tan sorprendente que el tuyo-Shisui veía la escena silenciosamente y se fue alejando poco a poco ya que parecía que estorbaba en ese lugar, pero de repente, la castaña se fue alejando lentamente-…espera ¿a dónde vas?_

_-Que pregunta más graciosa-Mikaru empezó a reírse-…obviamente a la fiesta que organizaron para todos los que participaron en este evento…-de pronto la castaña se acerco al oído del azabache-…espero verte halla…-susurro esto por última vez antes de irse dejando a Sasuke en shock._

_…_

_En la fiesta todos se divertían tomando vino, charlando, comiendo o bailando excepto Sasuke que solo se fue al balcón del enorme edificio en el cual se celebraba la fiesta, estaba cansado, lo único que quería era estar solo, pero su soledad fue interrumpida por Mikaru que apareció sorpresivamente al lado del azabache con una copa de vino._

_-Hermosa noche ¿verdad?-no recibió respuesta alguna ya que Sasuke solo se encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado._

_Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato, pero ya estaba terminando la fiesta así que todos ya se estaban yendo a sus hogares._

_-Creo que ya es hora de irme-Mikaru empezó a irse del balcón terminando de tomar por completo su copa de vino._

_-Espera te acompaño-el azabache lo dijo un poco avergonzado pero vio que Mikaru asentía. _

_Sasuke acompaño a Mikaru hasta las afueras y fue ahí donde algo inesperado paso…_

_…_

_Sasuke estaba echado en su cuarto con una sonrisa a más no poder ya que aun podía recordar el beso que le dio Mikaru para que después ella le dijera que lo amaba._

_-"…te amo…"-el azabache no paraba de sonreír al recordar esas palabras-"…quiero estar contigo…"-esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Sasuke, porque era él en realidad el que quería proponérselo pero finalmente acepto con mucha vergüenza aunque el azabache estaba feliz por no esconder sus sentimientos hacia Mikaru._

_…_

_-¡Queeeee! ¡Ya tienes enamorada!-Naruto se quedo sorprendido, ahora se daba cuenta porque tenía buen humor su amigo esa mañana en la cual lo invito a su casa por primera ya que siempre el rubio iba casi sin previo aviso-¿Y quién es la desafortunada que conquisto tu corazón masoquista?-al decir esto el azabache lo miro de una manera muy fría que dejo petrificado a Naruto- está bien Sasuke no te enojes conmigo, mejor cuéntame como la conociste._

_-Está bien te lo contare…_

_Se la pasaron un buen rato conversando y Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderse de que su amigo en verdad estaba enamorado, pero le pareció de que era muy apresurado la relación que tenía él con Mikaru._

_-¿Pero teme no crees que es muy apresurado su relación?_

_-No lo creo-Sasuke dijo esto mientras miraba a la nada._

_-Pero ni siquiera se conocen lo suficiente, no creo que dos semanas sean lo suficiente._

_-Es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera-el rubio solo atino a soltar un suspiro._

_-¿Y cuando piensas decírselo a tu familia?-pregunto Naruto._

_-Les daré la noticia mañana._

_-Al parecer ya lo tienes todo planeado…-el rubio vio que su a migo traía una gran sonrisa al decir eso, en realidad era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así._

_Después de esa conversación Naruto se tuvo que ir ya que según él si llegaba tarde a su casa su madre lo mataría._

_…_

_Al día siguiente Sasuke presento a Mikaru a su familia y se alegro mucho al ver que a todos les agradaba la castaña._

_Todo fue felicidad desde ese día, ya que solo llegaron buenas noticias como la solicitud para una gira por todo Japón solo para que él tocara el piano y todos conocieran su talento, eso lo lleno de mucha felicidad que ya no podía contener, todo era perfecto su familia estaba orgullosos de él, estaba al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba, sentía que quería estar al lado de Mikaru por siempre y fue entonces que tomo una decisión antes de irse de viaje por un mes._

_Era una hermosa tarde, los árboles de cerezo habían florecido y fue el momento decisivo para el azabache._

_-¿Quieres ser mi prometida…y…casarte conmigo?-Sasuke estaba mirando fijamente a Mikaru mostrándole un anillo de oro con una esmeralda en el centro._

_-Sí, acepto-Mikaru abrazo a Sasuke antes de que este reaccionara-…claro que acepto…_

_…_

_En el apartamento de Mikaru un extraño hombre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, de pronto la castaña entro con una sonrisa y no le sorprendió ver al hombre en su sala._

_-¿Cómo te fue preciosa?-el hombre pregunto._

_-Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba Sebastián…-la castaña le mostro el anillo de compromiso y empezó a reírse con mas fervor junto con su joven acompañante._

_…_

_Sasuke sentía que estaba en las nubes, estaba dispuesto a ahorrar lo que ganara en sus presentaciones para asegurar su futuro con Mikaru, ya que podría darlo todo por ella._

_Todo parecía perfecto, pero todo cambio cuando regreso de su largo viaje. Mikaru actuaba muy extraña y le preguntaba mucho sobre sus ganancias de sus presentaciones, ya no paraba a su lado como siempre, era más distante apenas podía verla, le pedía dinero a cada rato y cuando él se negaba ella se molestaba mucho._

_Un día Sasuke llamo a Naruto a su casa para preguntarle sobre las cosas que pasaron cuando él no estaba, ya que estaba preocupado por la situación que afrontaba desde que volvió de su viaje, pero lo que recibió como respuesta hizo que estallara de enojo._

_-¡Como te atreves a decir eso de Mikaru!-el azabache agarro bruscamente el cuello del polo que el rubio traía puesto, ya que él no iba a permitir de que dijeran mentiras sobre su prometida._

_-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-Naruto se soltó del agarre del azabache y trato de convencerlo-¡Mikaru te engaña!, ¡la he visto salir varias veces con otro hombre! ¡Hasta vi que se besaban! ¡Te ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo!_

_ -¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!... pero creo que me equivoque- el azabache dio vuelta atrás y comenzó a alejarse de Naruto._

_-¡Sasuke tienes que creerme!-el rubio agarro el hombro de Sasuke para que volteara a verlo._

_-¡Suéltame! No voy a creer las mentiras que me estás diciendo-el azabache se calmo un poco y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto muy lentamente-…te voy a pedir por simple cortesía que te vayas de mi casa y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Mikaru, porque ahí si me olvidare de que éramos amigos._

_Naruto se quedo petrificado al ver que su amigo no creía en sus palabras, además de estar siendo usado vilmente por Mikaru, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer el estaba completamente cegado por el amor que sentía por la castaña._

_-Solo espero que puedas abrir los ojos a tiempo…-esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Naruto antes de abandonar de la mansión Uchiha. _

_…_

_Después de eso todo empeoro, todos los amigos de Sasuke le decían lo mismo pero él se negaba a creerles, el no quería creer que Mikaru le era infiel, simplemente no podía creerlo. Sasuke se estaba quedando completamente solo._

_Una tarde Sasuke invito a Mikaru a su casa, bebieron té, pasearon por los jardines y por último el azabache quiso tocar el piano para su prometida._

_Sasuke tocaba con total armonía la pieza "claro de luna" mientras era observado por una joven que se sentó a su lado para apreciar mejor el rostro de su joven prometido. El azabache tocaba con mucha habilidad cada nota de la pieza musical, dedicando las hermosas melodías a la muchacha. Minutos después termino de tocar, se paro del asiento seguido por la joven que la miraba fijamente._

_-Me encanta mucho esa pieza-dijo la muchacha._

_-Por eso es que la toque Mikaru-respondió el azabache-y siempre lo hare si es para complacerte… _

_…_

_Ya habían pasado dos días de que Sasuke no volvía a ver a Mikaru, llamaba a su celular y no contestaba._

_-¿Por qué no contestara?-era la decima vez que el azabache marcaba al número celular de Mikaru y estaba muy preocupado por la ausencia de su prometida. Pero de pronto el celular de Sasuke empezó a sonar-Hola, Mikaru me tenías preocupado pensé que…_

_-Lo siento pero soy Naruto._

_-Que quieres, no estoy de humor para tus mentiras-Sasuke en verdad estaba un inquieto por saber el paradero de Mikaru._

_-¡Tienes que venir rápido al aeropuerto! ¡Mikaru se está yendo! ¡Se está yendo de viaje con otro hombre!_

_-¡Deja de decir tonterías…!-Sasuke colgó inmediatamente el celular pero de pronto recibió un mensaje y al abrirlo vio una foto de un joven besando a…-…no puede ser… ¡no puede ser! ¡Mikaru no puede hacerme esto!_

_El azabache corrió hacia la puerta principal sin importarle esquivar a su madre, tomo un taxi y se encamino al aeropuerto. De repente el celular de Sasuke volvió a sonar en un momento de mucha desesperación._

_-¡Hola! ¿Mikaru eres tú?_

_-Lamento desilusionarte Sasuke pero soy Obito._

_- Hola tío que se te ofrece, que sea algo importante por favor-el azabache estaba muy desconcertado no sabía cómo contener su enojo al hablar con otra persona._

_-Sasuke tu sabes que yo administro todas las cuentas de la familia Uchiha, incluso la tuya…_

_-¿Cuál es el punto? no tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte-el azabache interrumpió a Obito, porque si su tío seguía hablando el cortaría la llamada._

_-Está bien cálmate, el punto es que tu cuenta esta totalmente vacía, no hay ni un solo centavo-Sasuke se quedo petrificado ya que en su cuenta había millones de dólares que había juntado durante toda su vida._

_-No, no puede ser, debe haber un error-el azabache trato de no entrar en pánico._

_-No hay ningún error, la transferencia se hizo a través de tu cuenta bancaria._

_-¡Pero yo no hice esa transferencia!-Sasuke apretaba desesperadamente su celular en ese instante._

_-¿Entonces quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho?-en esos instantes el auto ya se acercaba al aeropuerto._

_-No lo sé los únicos que sabían mi clave eran yo y…"no puede ser cierto"-el azabache se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto así que se pago al conductor, corto la llamada que tenía con su tío y fue corriendo hacia la sala de embarques de los pasajeros._

_Y fue ahí donde la vio, estaba caminando hacia el elevador que conducía a la sala de espera donde se subía al avión, pero estaba en los brazos de otro hombre._

_-¡Mikaru!-Sasuke grito con todas sus fuerzas hacia la castaña._

_Mikaru volteo a verlo y se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente su mirada cambio a una muy siniestra. Sasuke estaba furioso así que corrió tras ella, pero hizo demasiados disturbios así que fue detenido por los policías del lugar._

_-¡Suéltenme!, ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Mikaru por qué me haces esto!-el azabache empezó a gritar sin importarle que todas las personas lo veían, Sasuke no podía entender por qué Mikaru le hacía eso, el lo había dado todo por ella, hasta se quedo completamente solo por defenderla. _

_De repente entre todo ese disturbio Mikaru empezó a camina hacia Sasuke hasta llegar frente a él, acercándose a su oído izquierdo._

_-¿De verdad creíste que te amaba?-la castaña susurro en el oído del azabache, haciendo que este abriera los ojos como platos-Eres tan estúpido que te dejaste engañar por simples palabritas de amor, además detesto a los hombres como tú...-__Sasuke estaba en un shock total no podía creer que todas las palabras de amor que Mikaru le había dicho era solo una vil mentira. _

_La castaña al terminar de hablar con el azabache se dirigió al su joven acompañante el cual tenía una sonrisa siniestra._

_-¿Quién es…es él?-el azabache pregunto entrecortadamente a Mikaru, mientras los guardias ya lo estaban liberando ya que se estaba tranquilizando._

_-El es Sebastián-el azabache vio a un hombre de estatura alta, cabellos rojos y contextura un poco robusta-…él si es un hombre de verdad…-fue ahí donde la castaña comenzó a besar los labios del pelirrojo, el cual accedió inmediatamente al beso de Mikaru._

_Sasuke se quedo parado mientras los veía partir hacia el ascensor del aeropuerto, pero vio que la castaña volteo de nuevo para decirle sus últimas palabras._

_-Y…por cierto gracias por el dinero…-el azabache noto que era verdad su suposición, Mikaru le había robado todo el dinero que tenía, por eso comenzó a correr hacia el elevador para poder detener a la castaña._

_Sasuke corría con todas su fuerzas pero solo vio la sonrisa retorcida de Mikaru y Sebastián antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor y el se quedara fuera de ella._

_El azabache salió del aeropuerto y no le importo que lloviera en esos instantes, en realidad no le importaba nada. Solo quería morir en ese momento, habían jugado vilmente con sus sentimientos, se sentía destrozado por dentro, la vida parecía ya no tener sentido. Sasuke no entendía por qué la vida era así con él, no era una mala persona, al contrario se preocupaba mucho por los demás, respetaba mucho a la gente sin importar que fuesen sus enemigos._

_Pero ahora no había nada que hacer, la persona que tanto amaba lo había engañado rompiendo la promesa que se habían jurado…_

_**…..**_

_**Aquí les dejo con este capítulo (el capítulo más largo que e hecho hasta ahora) y perdónenme si encuentran algunas fallas en este capítulo. Pido mil disculpas por este retraso que tuve. No olviden dejar sus comenta**__**r**__**ios =)**_


	10. Nuevas amistades, peligros y ¿una cita?

**Capítulo 10: Nuevas amistades y ****¿una cita?**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

_Sasuke no entendía por qué la vida era así con él, no era una mala persona, al contrario se preocupaba mucho por los demás, respetaba mucho a la gente sin importar si fueran sus enemigos._

_Pero ahora no había nada que hacer, la persona que tanto amaba lo había engañado rompiendo la promesa que se habían jurado…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_…_

El azabache se juro desde ese día que jamás se dejaría engañar por nadie especialmente por una mujer. Sasuke se levanto de su cama y recogió los pedazos de su celular destruido. Estaba sudando frío ya que recordar esos momentos en los cuales se sintió morir, no era muy agradable para él.

-"¿Qué horas serán?"-el azabache miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las una de la mañana-"…es muy temprano como para alistarse para ir a la preparatoria…"-se dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño.

Tomo una ducha de agua fría que le ayudo a relajarse un poco de todo el estrés que le había dado esa inesperada llamada. Salió del baño y se acostó en su cama de nuevo. El azabache no lograba conciliar el sueño, en realidad ya se le había pasado el sueño, pero al ponerse a pensar recordó el sueño que tuvo antes de ser interrumpido por su celular.

-"…¿por qué soñé con ella?..."-el azabache empezó a preguntárselo mil veces-"…habiendo tantas chicas en el mundo ¿por qué con ella?..."- Sasuke no podía negar de que Hinata no era nada fea, pero el siempre estaba rodeado por chicas hermosas así que por eso no le prestaba mucha atención, además la peli azul no se bestia como una chica ya que siempre usaba ropa holgada y deportiva. El azabache se la paso un buen rato pensando en eso hasta que se durmió.

…

Ya eran las siete de la mañana en la mansión Hyuga, todo iba con normalidad para la peli azul, tomo su desayuno, se despidió de su familia y partió hacia la preparatoria.

Al llegar se dirigió a su aula directamente, dejo sus cosas en su asiento, tomo asiento y espero a que los demás entraran mientras veía el jardín de la escuela por las ventanas del salón.

-Hola, buenos días-Hinata dio un pequeño salto por la impresión que le causo una voz, un poco más tranquila se dio cuenta que una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rubios estaba delante de ella y parecía que la estaba saludando.

-¿Me…me hablas a mí?-la peli azul le pregunto a la rubia ya que se le hacía extraño de que alguien la saludara en la escuela.

-Pues claro que sí, ¿acaso ves a otra persona a la cual este saludando?-Hinata se avergonzó poniéndose roja por la pregunta que hizo ya que no había nadie en el salón porque era muy temprano aun.

-Lo…lo siento, bu…buenos días.

-¿Tú eres Hinata Hyuga?-la rubia le pregunto acercándose más a la mesa de la peli azul.

-Sí…¿a…a que se de…debe la pregunta?-Hinata pregunto porque le pareció extraño de que alguien supiera su nombre sin que ella se lo dijera.

-Eres muy conocida especialmente en la mujeres, porque eres la primera chica que golpeo Sasuke Uchiha-la peli azul recordó en ese momento esa incómoda situación-pero no te preocupes hace mucho tiempo que se merecía un golpe el presumido de Sasuke-de repente un profesor entro al aula-hablamos en la hora de descanso…-la misteriosa chica se fue dejando a Hinata un poco sorprendida por la actitud tan amiguera que tenia la rubia.

…

Ya era la hora tan esperada por todos: La Hora de Descanso. Hinata estaba guardando sus cosas y saco un par de rollos de canela de su carpeta y empezó a comérselos.

-Hola de nuevo Hinata-chan-otra vez la rubia apareció haciendo que la peli azul casi suelte sus rollos de canela.

-Ho…hola-la peli azul vio que la rubia se estaba sentando en la carpeta vacía que estaba delante de ella. Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda por la presencia de la chica, pero quiso preguntarle sobre cualquier cosa para no quedarse callada-¿Y…y desde cuando co…conoces a Uchiha-san?-la peli azul quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa ya que habiendo tantos temas de que hablar se le ocurrió preguntar sobre el azabache.

-Bueno…yo conozco a Sasuke desde el colegio de educación primaria, aunque en realidad no lo conocía mucho, hasta que nos conocimos mejor gracias a mi primo Naruto- de repente la rubia empezó a mirar a Hinata y a sonreír extrañamente-Oye Hinata-chan he oído de que te vieron junto con Sasuke-kun y estaban sentados en uno de los asientos de la azotea completamente solos ¿es verdad?

-Sí, si es…es verdad pe...pero…-la peli azul respondió a la pregunta de la rubia un poco extrañada.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-la rubia pego un grito al cielo que casi deja sordo a medio mundo-¿entonces pasa algo entre ustedes dos? Además dicen por ahí que Sasuke te entrego un papel donde te decía palabras de amor.

-Cla…claro que no-Hinata estaba completamente roja-so...solo me dio su dirección pa…para ir a su casa.

-¡¿Queeeeee?! Fuiste a la casa de Sasuke-kun-la rubia no dejaba de sorprenderse por las palabras de Hinata-ninguna chica pudo ni siquiera asomarse a la casa de Sasuke, Hinata-chan eres la primera que va a su casa.

-No…no lo creo-la peli azul se ponía aun más nerviosa que nunca-se…seguramente habrá invitado a…a varias a su…su casa.

-Ese es el punto, ¡Sasuke-kun no invita a nadie a su casa!-Hinata se sorprendió un poco pero trato de no hacerse ninguna idea equivocada-creo que Sasuke este interesándose en ti-la rubia dijo esto con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Cla…claro que no, te estás e…equivocando, so…solo hablamos un…un poco por el proyecto del…del profesor!

-Está bien, te creeré pero los estaré observando-al decir esto la rubia soltó una risita pícara.

Las dos chicas conversaron mucho tiempo hasta que el timbre que daba por terminado la hora de descanso sonó.

-Espero que nos conozcamos más-la rubia decía esto mientras se dirigía a su sitio.

-Es…espera ¿cu…cuál es tu...tu nombre?-Hinata dijo con la voz un poco fuerte para que la rubia la pudiera escuchar.

-Ah, es cierto como pude olvidar presentarme, mi nombre es: Ino Yamanaka.

…

Ya habían terminado las clases y Hinata se sentía un poco extraña ya que era la primera vez que tenía una conversación amistosa en la preparatoria, la peli azul no sabía porque pero se sentía feliz por eso. Hinata ya se encontraba fuera de la preparatoria pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba el auto que siempre la recogía.

-"…que extraño, el chofer siempre es muy puntual…"-la peli azul empezó a preocuparse mucho y llamo a su casa desde su celular pero nadie contesto, trato de llamar a los tres únicos números restantes que le quedaban: su padre, su hermana y primo pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado-"…creo que tendré que ir a casa caminando…"-Hinata lo dijo con pesar ya que para ella era muy fácil perderse.

La peli azul camino durante horas y cada vez que avanzaba mas se encontraba con mas calles oscuras y tenebrosas donde habían pocas personas. Hinata tuvo más miedo cuando sintió que dos hombres la estaban persiguiendo, empezó a caminar más rápido y se dio cuenta de que los hombres también, ahora la peli azul estaban segura de su situación, la estaban siguiendo, así que comenzó a corre lo más veloz posible. Logro esconderse en un callejón y trato de respirar profundamente para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

-Creo que los perdí…-dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila, pero de pronto sintió que la jalaban bruscamente.

-¿Qué creías preciosa? ¿Pensaste que te escaparías de nosotros?-la peli azul estaba temblando de miedo, uno de los tipos sujeto sus brazos y la empujo hasta una de las paredes del callejón, mientras el otro vigilaba en la entrada para que las personas no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Auxili...!-Hinata trató de pedir ayuda pero el tipo le tapo la boca y trato de acariciar el cuerpo de la Hyuga.

-¡Ahhh!- la peli azul mordió la mano del tipo para zafarse del agarre y poder escapar-¡Maldita estúpida!-pero no fue suficiente ya que la tomo del cuello y la tiro fuertemente contra la pared haciendo que esta soltara un fuerte quejido de dolor- pensaba ser bueno contigo pero creo que ahora no.

Hinata vio como en el rostro del tipo se le dibujaba una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar amargamente porque sentía que ya era su fin, trato de zafarse nuevamente pero no pudo, sentía mucho miedo y desesperación, todos esos sentimientos le hacían recordar nuevamente la situación la cual ya estaba olvidando.

-¡Ahh!-la peli azul escucho un grito, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dos tipos tirados en el suelo, pero se quedo pasmada al ver a alguien al cual nunca pensaba que volvería a ver.

-Sasuke-sam…-la Hyuga dijo esto susurrando mientras veía que el azabache estaba caminando hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto el joven Sasuke Uchiha-escuche gritos y me acerque a ver, que bueno que vine a tiempo.

-Si...si es...estoy bien y gra..gracias por...por salvarme-dijo la Hyuga sin levantar la mirada ya que estaba llorando.

-Baka-la peli azul se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por Sasuke-solo una persona tonta se le ocurriría caminar por estos lugares-el azabache empezó a recriminar a la Hyuga pero al ver que la peli azul estaba llorando se detuvo-deja de llorar, detesto a las personas lloronas-Hinata solo levanto la mirada y vio como Sasuke le daba un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer de su rostro.

-Gra…gracias-la peli azul se secaba las mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, pero vio que el azabache se retiraba del lugar.

-¿Vas a venir o prefieres quedarte en este lugar?-Hinata comprendió el mensaje aunque no le agradara mucho estar con el joven Uchiha era mucho mejor que quedarse con esos tipos que tarde o temprano despertarían así que solo asintió-entonces apúrate, no me gusta esperar.

Los dos salieron de aquel lugar y caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad y se metieron a una calle que parecía más tranquila, mientras caminaban Hinata no dejaba de ver los puestos de comida ya que era de noche y no había comido nada durante horas, pero para mala suerte de la peli azul su estomago empezó a sonar.

-Tienes hambre-Sasuke lo dijo tan secamente, parecía que no era una pregunta.

-No…no se preocupe no ten…tengo hambre-pero de nuevo el estomago de la Hyuga estomago volvió a rugir.

-No te hice una pregunta ya que "Tú sí tienes hambre", porque hace rato note que no parabas de ver los puestos de comida por los cuales pasábamos-la peli azul no tenía salida así que no le quedo otra que aceptar su situación-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Ro…rollos de canela-Hinata lo dijo sin preguntas porque empezaba a darle un poco de miedo el Uchiha.

Los dos se fueron a comprar los rollos de canela en una pastelería cercana.

-Aquí esta su pedido-la señora que atendía el lugar entrego los rollos de canela a Hinata-Que guapo es su enamorado señorita-los dos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos y se les ruborizaron las mejillas por el comentario de la señora.

-¡No…no so…somos enamorados, so…solo somos com…compañeros!-Hinata dijo esto completamente roja y agitando las manos por la vergüenza.

Sasuke no dijo nada ya que quería mantener su postura seria para esconder su vergüenza, pero lo que no pudo ocultar fueron sus mejillas que estaban un poco sonrojadas, mientras se preguntaba del por qué la señora dijo eso.

Salieron de la pastelería rápidamente pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que el joven Uchiha no pidió nada.

-¿Por...por qué no a…a pedido na…nada Sasuke-sam?

-No pedí nada ya que no me gustan las cosas dulces-la peli azul se quedo callada y empezó a comer sus rollos de canela que fueron devorados rápidamente.

Mientras prosiguieron con su recorrido se dieron cuenta de que en el lugar en el cual estaban caminando solo habían parejas de enamorados, vieron que las calles estaban decoradas con piletas de agua, jardines llenos flores rosadas y muchos árboles de cerezo las cuales habían florecido aun cuando no era todavía su temporada, fue entonces que los dos comprendieron del por qué de las palabras de la señora ya que vieron un gran letrero el cual decía "El pasaje del Amor". Los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo pero voltearon rápidamente por la vergüenza que tenían los dos.

-Creo que ya debes ir a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados-el azabache dijo esto mientras se golpeaba psicológicamente por haber escogido esa calle.

-Yo…yo también lo…lo creo-Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

El azabache ayudo a la Hyuga a tomar un taxi, esta se despidió dando un gracias y se subió al auto. Mientras el taxi estaba en marcha Hinata se sintió muy agradecida con Sasuke ya que si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguramente ya no haría vivido para contarlo, pero después no dejó de pensar en todo lo sucedido después del peligro como el paseo por las calles y la comida.

-"No sé porque pienso estas cosas, pero parecía como si estuviéramos en una cita…

**…..**

**Y aquí termina el capitulo número 10 espero que sea de su agrado…. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios :) **


	11. Una invitacion al karaoke

**Capitulo 11: Una invitación al karaoke**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

El azabache ayudo a la Hyuga a tomar un taxi, esta se despidió dando un gracias y se subió al auto. Mientras el taxi estaba en marcha Hinata se sintió muy agradecida con Sasuke ya que si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguramente ya no haría vivido para contarlo, pero después no dejó de pensar en todo lo sucedido después del peligro como el paseo por las calles y la comida.

-"No sé porque pienso estas cosas, pero parecía como si estuviéramos en una cita…

**…**

Hinata estaba en su cuarto curándose y escondiéndose algunos morenotes que tenía en sus brazos a casusa del casi trágico incidente que paso en la tarde.

-"…que raro… cuando llegue a casa solo estaba la empleada"-la peli azul estaba extrañada y preocupada ya que Hanabi no estaba en casa, se puso su pijama y se dirigió a su cama acostándose rápidamente, de repente empezó a sonar su celular y se dio cuenta de que era su primo- Hola Neji-nisan…

-Hola Hinata-sama, lamento no haberte llamado antes, seguramente te abras sorprendido al no poder contactar a Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sam y a mí…

-No…no se preocupe…-respondió Hinata-¿Pe…pero por qué no fue el cho…chofer a recogerme a la escuela?

-Lo que sucedió es que no había quien lleve a Hanabi-sam al aeropuerto para que ella tomara un viaje a las playas de Hawái para una excursión, yo no pude porque tenía una reunión importante junto con tu padre y el único que quedaba era tu chofer.

-Ahora recuerdo…lo había olvidado-Hinata empezó a avergonzarse porque se olvido del viaje que Hanabi había estado pidiendo por cinco meses.

-Se me olvidaba, tu padre y yo tendremos que hacer un viaje de último minuto a Estados Unidos para arreglar algunos detalles de un negocio.

-¿Y cuanto se…se demoraran aproximadamente?

-Sera aproximadamente por dos meses, tengo que colgar estoy subiendo al avión, adiós y cuídate mucho-después de decir esto Neji corto rápidamente la llamada.

-"Otra vez sola…-pensó la Hyuga, Hinata se quedo viendo su celular por un largo rato, se sentía un poco triste ya que estaría sola por todo un mes, para algunos jóvenes de su edad seria lo máximo quedarse solos en su casa sin su familia, pero para ella no era así porque su familia era su soporte de vida en la cual podía ahogar y olvidar todas sus tristezas. Pero de repente vio el pañuelo que Sasuke le había dado para que se secara las lágrimas y por una extraña razón empezó a sonreír dulcemente mientras aspiraba el olor que el pañuelo emanaba, le empezaba a gustar ese aroma, era muy tranquilizante para ella.

…

En la mansión Uchiha ya eran las doce todos estaban dormidos pero menos una persona: Sasuke que estaba dando un paseo nocturno por los jardines de la mansión. El estaba pensativo aun recordaba el momento en el cual salvo a la Hyuga…

_Flash Back_

_El azabache se encontraba en la esquina de una calle como si estuviera esperando a alguien, rato después apareció un hombre de traje negro que le entrego a Sasuke un sobre y rápidamente se retiro._

_El Uchiha empezó a leer el contenido del sobre y al parecer se enfureció por lo que contenía._

_-Maldita Mikaru…-el azabache dijo esto mientras guardaba el sobre, su molestia se debía a que había contratado al mejor de los detectives de todo Japón para que rastreara a la castaña, pero al parecer se había escondido muy bien porque ya había pasado bastante tiempo y aun seguía sin encontrarla-…te encontrare aunque sea lo último que haga…_

_Sasuke empezó a caminar de regreso a casa cuando de repente escucho los gritos de una chica y provenían de un callejón. Se acerco y vio que había un tipo que parecía estar vigilando en la entrada del callejón, además de que los gritos habían cesado, quiso retirarse pero vio que detrás del tipo había otro sujeto que estaba forcejeando con una mujer, fue ahí donde el azabache se dio cuenta de la situación, querían abusar de la joven que estaba adentro del callejón. Quiso ayudarla pero el tipo de la entrada lo detuvo bruscamente y quiso golpearlo, sin embargo Sasuke lo esquivo muy bien, le tiro una patada en el estomago y finalmente le tiro un golpe en la mejilla dejándolo finalmente noqueado. El otro tipo al parecer se dio cuenta rápidamente de la presencia del azabache y dejo a la chica que callo sentada al suelo apoyándose en la pared, el sujeto empezó a correr hacia el Uchiha para tirarle un golpe en el estomago, pero el azabache se le adelanto y lo noqueo con un golpe en el rostro. Sasuke dejo desmayados a los dos sujetos y se dispuso a ayudar a la joven que aun seguía sentada en el suelo, el azabache al acercarse más a la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando pero se sorprendió al mirarla más detenidamente, ver los cabellos azulados y piel nívea de la chica fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

-"…por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Hinata Hyuga…"-el azabache decía esto mientras miraba hacia el cielo para mirar las estrellas.

…

Dos semanas después del incidente de Hinata y Sasuke, de nuevo en la preparatoria, todos se comportaban con normalidad excepto una rubia que estaba buscando desesperadamente a la peli azul que estaba en la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

-Hinata-chan!-la Hyuga volteo a ver quién era la persona que la llamo y se dio cuenta de que era Ino, su mejor amiga hasta ahora ya que era la única persona en la preparatoria que se le acerco para conversar, aunque para algunos conversar con otra persona no era gran cosa para Hinata era algo fabuloso porque significaba que ya no estaría sola en la preparatoria como lo solía estar antes-¡Hinata al fin te encontré!- de repente Ino recibió una llamada de atención de parte de la bibliotecaria por estar gritando la cual hizo que la rubia agachara la cabeza para disculparse-Hinata-chan al fin te encontré…-esta vez Ino hablaba casi susurrando.

-Ho…hola Ino-chan, ¿por…por qué me buscabas?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Es que quería saber si quieres ir conmigo al karaoke-la rubia ponía ojos suplicantes para que Hinata aceptara la cual estaba dudando un poco, pero finalmente acepto-perfecto!-a la rubia se le escapo otro grito que hizo otra vez que la bibliotecaria se enojara con Ino-…perfecto…te espero a la hora de salida-la rubia se fue ni bien dijo la ultima oración.

Hinata se puso nerviosa después de que se fue Ino, ya que reflexiono sobre su respuesta y se olvido de preguntar quienes más iban a ir, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya había aceptado la propuesta de la rubia. Saco su celular y llamo a su chofer para avisarle que se iría sola a casa, esta vez la peli azul ya no se preocupaba tanto por perderse ya que desde que le conto a Ino de que casi se pierde en la ciudad, esta le dio un tour por todo Tokio que duro más de dos días.

…

Ya era la hora de salida y Hinata se apresuro a ir a la entrada de la preparatoria ya que se le había hecho tarde porque le tocaba hacer el aseo a su aula, mientras corría no paraba de sudarle las manos por lo nerviosa que estaba ya que tenia miedo de que también hallan invitado a cierto azabache al karaoke. Llego a la entrada y se alivio un poco porque vio que aun no había llegado Ino, pero de repente se le resbalo su maletín de sus manos y se cayeron casi todas sus cosas, las cuales las estaba recogiendo rápidamente cuando de pronto vio un pañuelo blanco y fue cuando recordó aquella noche en la que paso una de las peores vergüenzas de su vida. De repente vio que Ino se dirigía hacia ella con un grupo de amigos a los cuales solo pudo reconocer a dos: una chica de cabello rosa, la cual no se acordaba de su nombre y un chico rubio que era Naruto; se alivio un poco ya que no vio a Sasuke por ninguna parte.

Llegaron a un edifico al cual entraron y se instalaron en una de las habitaciones la cual estaba compuestas por muebles color negro, había una mesa en el centro, en la pared había un televisor de última generación y finalmente los micrófonos. Algunos empezaron a pedir comida, especialmente Naruto que ya estaba molestando al recepcionista de la habitación ya que no paraba de pedir ramen pero para felicidad de algunos la peli rosa lo callo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno… que les parece si cantamos algo…-una chica de cabellos castaños con un extraño peinado de dos moños en la cabeza estaba hablando para calmar la tensión que había en el lugar.

-¡Siii!-dijeron la mayoría.

De pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo entrar a una persona que la peli azul no quería ver en esos momentos ya que le provocaba ciertos nervios.

-Pensábamos que no vendrías…-dijo Naruto mirando a la persona que estaba entrando.

**…..**

**Aquí les dejo con este capítulo, lamento todas las tardanzas que estoy teniendo pero en estos momentos mis clases de la escuela me están teniendo muy ocupada… pero no se preocupen que igualmente seguiré con la historia =).**


	12. Noche de amigos

**Capítulo 12: Noche de amigos.**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

De pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo entrar a una persona que la peli azul no quería ver en esos momentos ya que le provocaba ciertos nervios.

-Pensábamos que no vendrías…-dijo Naruto mirando a la persona que estaba entrando.

**…**

-Sasuke-kum viniste…-Sakura saludo al azabache pero luego su seño se frunció-y al parecer vienes acompañado.

Sasuke estaba, al igual que la peli rosa, con el seño fruncido ya que dos chicas lo agarraban por el brazo y al parecer no lo soltaban por nada del mundo. El azabache se sentó en uno de los sillones para relajarse un poco pero al levantar la vista se encontró con la peli azul. El azabache se quedo un poco sorprendido porque según lo que sabía de la Hyuga, ella no tenía amigos.

-Sakura-el Uchiha llamo a la peli rosa haciéndola voltear ni bien escucho su voz.

-Si Sasuke-kun.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-al principio Sakura no supo a lo que se refería Sasuke pero luego comprendió al ver que la mirada del azabache se posaba en la tímida Hyuga.

-¿Te refieres a Hinata?-el azabache asintió-ella fue invitada por Ino-la peli rosa se detuvo a ver un poco a la Hyuga que parecía un poco avergonzada.

Desde su asiento Hinata se dio cuenta de que el azabache y la peli rosa estaban observándola, pero al ver que ella los miraba se volteaban y empezaban a murmurar cosas. Esa sensación de que murmuren a sus espaldas mientras la miraban era algo que la peli azul detestaba ya que pareciera que estuvieran hablando mal de ella.

-¡Que les parece si comenzamos con las canciones!-la chica de coletas de color castaño oscuro estaba hablando de nuevo por el micrófono del lugar recibiendo como respuesta un SI-¡Entonces quien será el primero en animarse a cantar!-se escucharon a varias personas que levantaban sus manos gritando un "¡Yo!", pero finalmente la joven se decidió por una persona a la cual estaba entregando el micrófono-¡Naruto, tú serás el primero!

-¡Gracias Ten-Ten!-el rubio subió al frente para escoger una canción, se tardo un poco pero finalmente pareció decidirse por uno, sonrio y apretó el botón que activaba la canción- ¡Que empiece la música!

Primero se escucho la batería, luego las guitarras eléctricas para luego pasar a Naruto que empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

We are fighting dreamers  
>takami wo mezezhite<br>fighting dreamers  
>narifuri kamawazu<br>fighting dreamers  
>shin jiru ga mama ni<br>yoi oi oi o  
>just go my way<br>right here! Right now!  
>buppanasu like zanzou rider<br>right here! Right now!  
>tenwashi shura no michi no naka<br>hito no kizu wo hirogete doko he iku  
>kokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo<br>ubaitotte yaburi suteta  
>saa kokoro nome mihiraite<br>shikato ima wo mikiwameru  
>ushinaru mono nante naisa<br>isa mairou

De pronto más chicos se unieron al rubio para terminar de cantar, uno de ellos tenia cejas muy gruesas y el otro tenia extrañas marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas.  
>We are fighting dreamers<br>takami wo mezezhite  
>fighting dreamers<br>narifuri kamawazu  
>fighting dreamers<br>shin jiru ga mama ni  
>yoi oi oi o<p>

Al terminar todos aplaudieron, después empezaron a cantar más jóvenes que no daban importancia a sus desafinadas voces. Rato después todos se sentaron a descansar un poco y también para comer los refrigerios que habían pedido. Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda ya que todos estaban entre amigos y era obvio de que ella no podría encajar, porque desde hace mucho tiempo de que no interactuaba con personas de su edad.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?-Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta y levanto la vista encontrando a la peli rosa que anteriormente estaba hablando con Sasuke.

-Cla…claro no hay pro…problema-la peli azul se arrimo un poco mientras que la joven se sentó con dos vasos de refresco.

-¿Quieres…?-dijo la peli rosa mientras mostraba el vaso a la peli azul, que solo asintió y tomo el vaso.

-Gra…gracias…este…ehh-Hinata se quedo un poco dudosa ya que no sabía el nombre de la joven que la acompañaba.

-Disculpa por no presentarme, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-al terminar de decir eso se dispuso a tomar un poco de su refresco.

-Mu…mucho gusto Sakura-san.

Después de presentarse las dos jóvenes conversaron un poco de todo los temas que se les ocurría, hasta Ino se les unió haciendo más divertida la conversación.

-…El joven pensaba de que le estaba hablando a él y se enfureció mucho…pensaba que le decía esas cosas…-las tres jovencitas empezaron a reírse a todo pulmón ya que Ino estaba contando historias de su adolescencia cuando recibió una llamada burlona de Sakura y pero al momento de regañárla el joven que estaba delante de ella pensó de que estaba insultándolo.

-Asi… que ust… ¿ustedes se…se conocen desde la escuela secundaria?-pregunto Hinata.

-Sí, pero al principio nos llevábamos mal-Sakura dijo esto con los ojos cerrados como recordando buenos momentos.

-Discutíamos mucho, pero nos conocimos más y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común, verdad ¿"Frente de Marquesina"?-lo ultimo Ino lo dijo con tono de burla haciendo que la peli rosa se molestara.

-Estas en lo cierto "Ino Cerda"-las dos estallaron y empezaron a sacar chispas de sus ojos.

De pronto las jóvenes vieron a Sasuke que trataba de zafarse de todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de él, pero al parecer este no lo lograba a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

-Pobre Sasuke-kun…-dijo Ino mirando divertidamente al azabache.

-¿Por…por qué lo dice Ino-san?-pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Lo que pasa es que desde siempre Sasuke-kun es perseguido por las mujeres-Sakura respondió divertida-hasta cuando era pequeño las niñas pequeñas se le pegaban y también sus madres, jajajajajajajaja, es que era muy adorable…jajajajaajajajaja.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír muy fuertemente asustando un poco a la Hyuga.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-se escucho a algunos chicos decir.

Hinata vio su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunos minutos para que fueran las diez de la noche.

-Ya…ya es tar…tarde-Hinata tomo su mochila y se levantándose de su asiento-me…me tengo que…que ir.

-Te acompañamos hasta la puerta-respondió Sakura.

-No…no quiero ser…una mole…molestia-dijo la peli azul un poco apenada.

-Despreocúpate porque es un placer acompañarte-añadió finalmente Ino empujando hacia afuera a la peli azul mientras era seguida por Sakura.

Al salir afuera se dieron cuenta de que habían dos mujeres borrachas por la puerta del edificio, las jóvenes se alejaron un poco de las mujeres porque les causaba un poco de temor verlas en ese estado, pero aun podían escucharlas hablar a lo lejos.

-Hip… ¿no deberías estar…hip…cuidándote por el embarazo?...jijijijiji-dijo una de ellas mientras se apoyaba en la pared y veía a su amiga ebria.

-¡No me importa…hip!-dijo la otra mientras tomaba vino de una botella que tenía en su mano derecha-¡Además ni siquiera…hip… lo quiero!

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras se empezó a enfurecer mucho, pero trataba de contener su furia.

-Que mala…ahora que dirá el padre.

-¡Que me interesa…que opine lo que quiera…hip! ¡Yo nunca quise tener a este bebe…creo que se lo dejare a mis padres para que lo cuiden…jejejejeje, espera tengo una mejor idea, si tanto le importa al padre que se lo quede!

Las dos mujeres estallaron a carcajadas, Hinata estaba con la cabeza baja, haciendo que sus nuevas amigas se preocuparan por ella, la peli azul no podía soportar escuchar esas palabras.

-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!-dijo la mujer gestante-¡Como hubiera querido no poder tener hijos!¡Eso si seria vi…-la mujer se detuvo bruscamente ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en una de sus mejillas. Al enderezar su rostro se encontró con la cara de una joven de cabello azul la cual tenía los ojos empapados por sus lágrimas-¡¿Qué te pasa, por qué me pegas?!

-Como… ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!-la Hyuga estaba parada en frente de la mujer-¡tener un hijo es una bendición! ¡Debería estar orgullosa de poder traer vida a este mundo! ¡Usted no sabe lo doloroso que es para una mujer no poder tener hijos! ¡De no poder formar una familia! ¡Y de no poder cumplir el sueño de ser madre!-Hinata rompió en llanto y salió corriendo del lugar seguida de Sakura e Ino que trataban de alcanzarla.

Hinata quería correr a cualquier lugar para esconderse de la cruel realidad que la atormentaba, también se sentía un poco frustrada ya que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba llorando…

**…..**

**La canción que canta Naruto se llama "Flow-Go!"**

**Aquí les dejo con este capítulo, espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios xD….. (Adelanto del próximo capítulo, al fin se sabrá lo sucedido con Hinata antes de se accidente O_O)**


	13. Tristes recuerdos, Parte 1

**Capítulo 13: Tristes recuerdos, Parte 1. **

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

Hinata quería correr a cualquier lugar para esconderse de la cruel realidad que la atormentaba, también se sentía un poco frustrada ya que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba llorando…

**…**

Sakura e Ino buscaban incansablemente a Hinata que no aparecía en ningún lugar, estaban muy preocupadas por ella ya que estaba a punto de ser media noche, además de que cavia la horrible posibilidad de que fuera ultrajada por algún secuestrador.

-¿La encontraste?-pregunto Ino cansada ya que había corrido demasiado.

-N…no, ¿Y tú?-respondió Sakura respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

De pronto Ino sintió una gota de agua en su mejilla, levanto el rostro y para su mala suerte se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Si-respondió Ino mientras se dirigía a otra calle-tu busca por la otra calle, yo iré por allá.

La peli rosa asintió la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia la otra calle. Empezó a buscar en todas las tiendas en las cuales ella pasaba preguntando si habían visto a su amiga peli azul. La peli rosa estaba por rendirse pero fue entonces que Sakura encontró un parque al cual solo reviso con la mirada y no encontró a su amiga, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse se percato de que alguien estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del lugar a pesar de la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Se acerco muy lentamente y se dio cuenta de que era Hinata que estaba con un semblante serio y parecía tener la mirada perdida sin importar que se estuviera mojando completamente.

-¡Hinata!-Sakura se paro frente de la peli azul, arrodillándose un poco para ver el rostro de su amiga-estaba muy preocupada, pero ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa forma?-la Hyuga no dijo ni una sola palabra, se mantuvo en silencio, lo que hizo que la pali rosa se preocupara mas sin importarle la lluvia que seguía cayendo-Hina…

-Yo sufrí un accidente…hace mucho tiempo…cuando era una adolescente - la peli rosa miro extrañada a Hinata la cual prosiguió con su oración-…el cual me marco la vida…de una terrible manera…

_Flash Back_

_Era ya el comienzo de las clases, un nuevo año y un nuevo comienzo para algunos adolecentes especialmente para Hinata que ya se había planteado hacer que ese año fuera el mejor de todos, estaba dispuesta a superar la tristeza de la muerte de su madre hace años._

_Los meses pasaron y pudo hacer algunas amigas pero para su mala suerte se cambiaron de escuela a mitad del año. Hinata se sentía en ocasiones un poco sola, pero se entretenía en algo que era su pasión: el diseño modas, le gustaba expresar su creatividad en cada accesorio o color que daba a sus diseños de ropa para dama, según su padre eso pudo ser heredado por su madre ya que una vez le mostro un cuaderno muy antiguo en el cual había muchos diseños de ropa y al final se encontró con la firma de su madre. Siempre quiso demostrar su talento pero temía fracasar y quedar mal ante todos._

_…_

_Era la hora de descanso y todos se encontraban almorzando pero Hinata estaba en su asiento escribiendo apuntes de la clase anterior ya que la mayoría de sus compañeros la trataban mal y no habían parado de fastidiarla._

_-Que cansado es hacer esto todos los días…-la peli azul suspiro y guardo su cuaderno de apuntes mientras miraba a otros estudiantes por la ventana abierta que estaba cerca de su mesa-"…tranquila Hinata ya habrá un momento en el que todos te acepten…"- se decía la Hyuga mientras apoyaba sus manos en el filo de la ventana. De repente empezó a soplar un fuerte viento que empezó a mover la copa de los árboles pero también arrastro una hoja de papel que aterrizo en la cara de la peli azul asustándola un poco-… ¿Qué…qué es esto?-Hinata vio que era una nuncio, pero no cualquier anuncio si no que era de un concurso de modas en el colegio, la peli azul salto de alegría ya que hace unos días se había decidido a no esconder mas su talento, hacer que el mundo la conozco por su nombre y no solo por su apellido._

_…_

_Era ya media noche y la peli azul se encontraba dibujando en su habitación, parecía cansada pero al parecer había terminado con lo que había hecho ya que su cara se ilumino al ver su trabajo._

_-Al fin termine-dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras apreciaba el trabajo que le había hecho quedarse despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no era sorpresa ya que ella ya se había inscrito en el concurso de diseño, quería dar una buena impresión, lo único que le faltaba era comprar la tela y coserla-creo que se verá…bien-Hinata se levanto y callo rendida en su cama por el cansancio y empezó a soñar con el concurso._

_…_

_Pasaron los días y la peli azul estaba dando los últimos toques a su diseño, según la información que recibió, el primer trabajo que tenía que hacer era un vestido primaveral. Hinata estaba nerviosa ya que no había encontrado la tela que quería así que tuvo que diseñarla y mandarla a hacer._

_-Señorita Hinata-una de las empleadas se asomo por la puerta del taller que tenia la peli azul por su casa-su auto la está esperando para llevarla a su concurso._

_-Esta…está bien-después de decir eso la señora se retiro del lugar dejando a la Hyuga sola, la peli azul se estaba poniendo nerviosa, doblo con cuidado su vestido para no arrugarlo y lo puso en una caja pequeña. Se paso los dedos por su cabello para desenredarlo un poco y se encamino a la salida._

_En su trayecto se encontró con su primo Neji que choco con ella ya que estaba hablando por su celular, haciendo que Hinata se tambaleara un poco por la impresión._

_-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Neji preocupado._

_-Si, Neji-nissan-dijo la peli azul que empezó a revisar la caja que guardaba su vestido para ver si había sufrido algún desperfecto-estoy…estoy bien no se preocupe. _

_-Que bueno-de repente Neji vio lo que sostenía Hinata y en un instante se pregunto qué era lo que sostenía su prima pero luego comprendió-veo que ya se va a su concurso-Hinata asintió la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo-me alegro que siga su sueño Hinata-sama._

_-Gracias Neji-nissan-Hinata respondió pero se percato de la hora y salió disparada del lugar despidiéndose de su primo agitando una de sus manos._

_…_

_Al llegar a su escuela Hinata se sorprendió por ver a tantos concursantes, lo que hizo que se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, sus manos estaban empezando a sudar y a ponerse frías. _

_-Por favor los concursantes del evento de diseños-la vocera de la escuela empezó a hablar por el micrófono haciendo de que Hinata se sintiera aun más nerviosa-se les invita a la sala de profesores donde se dará la presentación de sus diseños…_

_La peli azul apretó fuertemente la caja en donde se encontraba su vestido, respiro profundo y lentamente se puso en marcha hacia la sala de profesores. Al llegar se encontró con una sala repleta de participantes, tímidamente Hinata dio su nombre a la señorita recepcionista para que la tachara como habida. Turno tras turno pasaron un montón de concursantes que mostraban sus diseños dejando fascinada a la peli azul, especialmente de una chica llamada Karin Uzumaki que salió al frente y presento un hermoso vestido blanco con flores color cerezo la cual la dejo boquiabierta, por un momento Hinata empezó a sentir que su diseño no se comparaba con los de ellos._

_-Hinata Hyuga-la peli azul escucho su nombre y se dio cuenta de que era su turno, torpemente subió al escenario sonriendo tímidamente, acomodo el vestido en el maniquí que le dieron y lo mostro ante los jueces que miraban detalladamente cada centímetro de la prenda._

_-Buenas tarde mí…miembros del jurado-Hinata se maldijo por titubear en esos momentos pero empezó a calmarse y prosiguió-aquí les traigo un vestido color rosa pastel con encaje, encima de ella lleva otra pieza de tela más delgada con flores pequeñas del mismo color que el anterior vestido, pero este es con cuello redondo para que no se vea muy expuesto la parte del pecho, además lleva un cinturón delgado por la cintura para poder remarcar un poco la parte de la cintura, este vestido lo hice sin remarcar tanto la figura para que cualquier mujer pueda usarla y no solo modelos de pasarela, el color rosa pastel lo use porque es un color que puede hacernos recordar a las hermosas flores que florecen en primavera-la peli azul termino un poco asustada por la puntuación que el jurado le iba a dar._

_-Discúlpeme señorita Hyuga pero ¿Dónde consiguió esa tela? No se me hace conocida-una mujer perteneciente al miembro del jurado le pregunto a Hinata poniéndola muy nerviosa._

_-Bueno…la tela…yo la diseñe-respondió la peli azul. Al oír el jurado la respuesta de la Hyuga se quedaron callados y no dijeron ni una sola palabra más dejando a una Hinata muy preocupada._

_…_

_Después del concurso Hinata regreso a su casa, fue a su taller y empezó a dar saltos de alegría ya que había pasado a la siguiente ronda entre los primeros puestos y recibió muchas felicitaciones de los jueces. En ese momento la peli azul se dio cuenta de que su vida iba a cambiar._

_…_

_Al día siguiente en la escuela Hinata noto de que al entrar a su aula todos la miraban atentamente hasta algunas de sus compañeras, con la cuales nunca había hablado, se le acercaban para hablar con ella. Cuando de repente una chica de cabellos rojos y lentes se le acerco sonriente haciendo que la peli azul se extrañara ya que nunca la hubiera visto ¿o sí?_

_-Disculpa ¿tú eres Hinata Hyuga?-pregunto la chica._

_-Si…si soy yo ¿hay al…algún problema?-pregunto Hinata._

_-Sabia que eras tú, disculpa por no presentarme soy Karin Uzumaki una de las concursantes del concurso, no sé si me habrás visto por ahí._

_-Cla…claro que la vi-dijo Hinata viendo con ojos de emoción ya que había recordado a la chica-usted fue una de las mejores diseñadoras del concurso._

_-Gracias, pero no fue para tanto-la peli roja se paro al lado de Hinata haciendo que esta se exaltara un poco-¿Qué te parece si somos amigas?-pregunto Karin._

_-¿Amigas?-pregunto Hinata sorprendida ya que esa pregunta era muy rara para ella._

_-Sí, me gustaría conocerte más ya que me encanto tu diseño-dijo la peli roja con una actitud un poco extraña._

_Hinata se emociono mucho y acepto ser amiga de Karin ya que era una buena oportunidad para hacer amistades y tener a alguien que también comparta su mismo sueño._

_…_

_Después de ese incidente Hinata se volvió muy unida a Karin, iba con ella a todos los lugares hasta empezó a mostrarle algunos de sus diseños, pero al mismo tiempo empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas desde que Karin iba de visita a su casa ya que siempre se le perdía uno que otro diseño de su libreta. Recibió también en esas temporadas consejos de su primo Neji que le decía que se cuidara de Karin porque no le daba muy buena espina, pero ella no les daba importancia ya que gracias a la peli roja empezó a amistarse con más personas que mayormente eran presentadas por Karin. Además recibió noticias de que en el concurso se estaban saboteando los trabajos de otros diseñadores como manchas de tinta en los vestidos y también se empezaron a encontrar prendas cortadas en las afueras de la escuela las cuales eran totalmente inservibles. _

_En los concursos le iba bien ya que cada vez se esforzaba más en hacer sus vestidos y ya estaba llegando a las semifinales, pero aun seguía el misterio de los dibujos desaparecidos, Hinata había preguntado a todos pero al parecer nadie los había visto, se despreocupo tiempo después ya que esos diseños eran algo antiguos y ya no tenían mucho sentido para ella, pero en una de las eliminatorias del concurso la peli azul vio que Karin iba a presentar un vestido que se asemejaba mucho a unos de sus más antiguos diseños, lo que hizo que le preguntara a Karin sobre la prenda que había diseñado diciéndole que era muy parecido a uno de sus diseños, pero luego, Hinata se arrepintió porque la peli roja se enfureció mucho con ella y tuvo que pedirle disculpas por la pregunta._

_El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y Hinata pudo llegar a las finales junto con otras dos participantes en las cuales se encontraba Karin. Dos días antes la peli roja se fue de visita al salón de Hinata para que la acompañe a comer su merienda, pero antes de irse la peli azul se dio cuenta de que Mizuki, una de las amigas que Karin le presento, se dirigía a su salón; la Hyuga se quedo un poco extrañada ya que Mizuki no tenía ninguna amiga a parte de ella en ese salón. _

_Karin y Hinata se dirigían a unas bancas para sentarse a comer, la peli azul saco unos sándwiches y dos refrescos de una pequeña bolsita que tenia, compartiéndolas con su peli roja amiga que acepto gustosa._

_-Karin-san ¿usted sabe por qué Misuki-chan entro a mi aula cuando estábamos saliendo?-dijo Hinata haciendo que la peli roja casi se atragantara con su sándwich._

_-¡No…!-dijo la peli roja un poco nerviosa-Qui…Quiero decir que no se la razón por la…la que fue a tu salón._

_-Oh, claro…-dijo Hinata pero sentía de que algo estaba tramando Karin pero no se lo decía._

_…_

_Karin volvía a su hogar, saludo a su primo y tíos con los cuales vivía, pero rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación donde tiro su mochila a su cama, tomo su celular y marco un número, espero unos segundos y al parecer contestaron._

_-¿Ya lo tienes?-dijo la peli roja._

_-Si Karin-dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica-te mandare la imagen por e-mail._

_-Gracias Mizuki…jajaja-empezó a reír Karín-mañana Hina-tonta se llevara una desagradable sorpresa, jajajajaja…_

_…_

_Hinata volvió a su casa rápidamente y entro a su taller para dar los últimos toques que había hecho al vestido de novia que ella había diseñado, estaba casi listo solo le faltaba unas cuantas puntadas, su vestido consistía principalmente en tela color blanco, tenia tiras delgadas con toques de bordados, tenía una cinta color blanco cosido debajo del busto pero no tenía el característico lazo con el que terminan todas las cintas atadas sino que el final estaba escondido para que no se notara el nudo, luego lo demás era un poco suelto pero remarcaba la figura elegantemente, era algo sencillo pero hermoso. La peli azul tenía mucha fe de que ganaría, pero cuando se disponía a buscar su libreta de diseños en su bolso pero no lo encontró._

_-Mi libreta de diseños…-dijo Hinata mientras sacaba todas las cosas que tenia dentro del bolso-…no puede ser… ¡no está!_

**…..**

**Bueno estoy de vuelta y estoy segura de que algunos se estaban quejando por dejar de publicar capítulos más seguido =P(disculpen si hay fallas gramaticales u ortográficas)…pero al parecer en mi casita linda están sucediendo cosas con el Internet, pero ha vuelto (¡Yes!).**

**Les dejo con este capítulo (el título hasta ahora parece no tener casi nada de sentido…pero esto aun no termina xD), también déjenme decirles que los "Flash Back" exteeeensoooss que para algunos pueden ser aburridos se harán más cortos o no se presentaran tanto cuando termine de escribir la historia de Hinata en el pasado… por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios…. =D =) **


	14. Tristes recuerdos, Parte 2

**Capítulo 14: Tristes recuerdos. Parte 2**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

_La peli azul tenía mucha fe de que ganaría, se dispuso a buscar su libreta de diseños en su bolso._

_-Mi libreta de diseños…-dijo Hinata mientras sacaba todas las cosas que tenia dentro del bolso-…no puede ser… ¡no está!_

_…_

_Hinata volvió a buscar en su bolso llegándolo a vaciarlo pero sin encontrarlo, fue a su cuarto dejando todo patas arriba sin exagerar sin embargo solo obtuvo el mismo resultado, la peli azul estaba confundida porque ella recordaba claramente que la última vez que lo vio estaba en su bolso. La Hyuga se tranquilizo un poco ya que estaba a punto de caer desmayada por la situación en la que estaba, simplemente no podía calmarse, se sentía desesperada, que todo estaba perdido, sus ojos ya se estaban humedeciendo pero de repente vio la libreta de su madre._

_-Ma…mamá-dijo susurrando Hinata-…no sabes cuándo te necesito en momentos como estos… _

_Fue entonces que la peli azul se dio cuenta de que a su madre no le hubiera gustado verla rendirse tan fácilmente por las pruebas que nos da la vida. La Hyuga se levanto, seco sus lágrimas y con mucha decisión tomo su lápiz de dibujo y una hoja de papel._

_-No…no te preocupes mamá que no…que no me rendiré facilmente…_

_…_

_Al día siguiente en la escuela Hinata se dio cuenta de que Karin no había llegado, lo que la extraño mucho ya que la pelirroja ni siquiera la había llamado para avisarle de que iba a faltar ese día, además de que Mizuqui tampoco había asistido._

_…_

_El día esperado llego y Hinata ya había alistado su diseño, se sentía lista y decidida a afrontar el problema que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, pero se le olvido sin darse cuenta algo importante ¡¿Qué se iba a poner ella?! La peli azul se puso nerviosa porque les habían dicho que fueran al evento con un vestido elegante ya que la prensa iba a ir para ver el concurso. Hinata se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para ir a buscar algo que ponerse, las esperanzas para ella estaban a punto de estar por los suelos, pero de repente escucho que la estaban llamando, volteo rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que era su padre, su hermana y primo._

_-Pa…padre, Hanabi-chan-Neji-nisan, ¿qué su…sucede?-dijo la Hyuga con despreocupación para que no notaran su nerviosismo. _

_-¿Pensaste de que te dejaríamos sola en un momento como este?-dijo su primo._

_-¿Creíste que iba a dejar de que mi hija pasara vergüenza?-dijo Hiashi sonriendo mientras le entregaba una caja a su hija mayor la cual se sorprendió._

_-Apúrate Hinata-neesama se te hace tarde-dijo Hanabi que la llevo a su habitación._

_La peli azul la siguió hasta su cuarto y cerró su habitación, al entrar abrió la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron. Luego de unos minutos salió de su habitación con un hermoso vestido de color lila el cual solo tenía un tirante que cruzaba desde debajo de su busto hasta su hombro derecho, tenía un pequeño lasito bajo el busto y luego todo era libre pero marcaba su figura sin exagerar, su peinado consistía en solo unas cuantas ondas en las puntas de su cabello. Hinata se sentía feliz porque el vestido que traía no era uno cualquiera era uno de los diseños que su madre había dibujado en su libreta._

_-Padre gracias-dijo Hinata que abrazó fuertemente a su padre._

_Después de eso la peli azul salió rápidamente y se subió al auto encaminándose a su colegio. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba media hora para la ceremonia de bienvenida del concurso. Se apresuro rápidamente a bajar del auto y a irse a reunirse con la coordinadora del concurso que la estaría esperando en el auditorio de la escuela._

_-Señorita Hyuga si se demoraba unos minutos más hubiera sido descalificada del concurso-dijo la coordinadora a Hinata cuando llego al auditorio con su diseño._

_-Lo…lo lamento-dijo la peli azul._

_-Olvídalo-dijo la mujer un tanto impaciente-vete rápido a cambiar a tu modelo para que desfile después de los vestidos de la diseñadora invitada._

_Hinata entró rápidamente al camerino que le toco a su modelo, con mucho cuidado saco el vestido y se lo dio a la joven para que se ponga el vestido. Después de un rato la modelo salió con el vestido, la Hyuga empezó a arreglar la tela y ver si había alguna falla en ella. Termino de arreglarla y contemplo al hermoso porte de la modelo la cual era muy alta, tenía los ojos color verde y los cabellos negros._

_-Que hermoso vestido señorita-dijo la modelo._

_-Gracias, pero no me llame así, dígame solo Hinata- agrego la peli azul._

_-Está bien Hinata-san-respondió la joven._

_Rato después la peli azul tuvo que retirarse por un momento del pequeño camerino, que les dieron a las modelos para cambiarse, para llamar a su padre para preguntarle quien iba a recogerla después del concurso._

_-Discúlpeme padre- dijo Hinata-¿quién me va a recoger después del concurso?_

_-Te recogerá Neji así que espéralo._

_-Está bien padre._

_Hinata se despidió de su padre y corto la llamada, empezó a dirigirse a su camerino cuando de pronto vio a Karin y a su modelo rodeada de gente. La peli azul quiso saludarla así que se acerco a la peli roja y pudo oír algunos de los comentarios de la gente por la cual pasaba._

_-Viste ese hermoso vestido de novia de Karin-san-dijo una joven._

_-Sí, lo acabo de ver-dijo la otra joven- es muy hermoso._

_-Seguramente ganara._

_La Hyuga se acerco más a la modelo de Karin pero lo que vio fue devastador para ella, no podía creerlo; bordados de flores en el pecho, un pequeño lazo debajo del busto era lo necesario para que la peli azul se petrificara por completo._

_-Pe…pero que…_

_Hinata se acerco a Karin y esta la saludo con total normalidad pero con algo en su voz que a la peli azul no le gusto, sentía como si se estuviera riendo de ella en sus adentros. Pasaron al camerino de Karin y fue ahí donde la peli azul trato de hablar con la chica Uzumaki._

_-Karin-san ese vestido se parece a mi…mi diseño-dijo la Hyuga muy despacio a la peli roja que cambio la expresión de su rostro a una muy molesta._

_-¡Como vas a decir eso, estas insinuado que yo te he robado tu diseño!_

_-No...No trataba de decir eso yo en reali…_

_-Se que eres especial con tus diseños de pacotilla-Hinata empezó a asustarse mientras retrocedía con cada palabra que Karin decía hasta que llego a tocar la puerta del camerino, el cual estaba cerrada-pero eso no te da el derecho a que me digas que te he robado el diseño-de repente Karin tomo el brazo de la peli azul bruscamente y la botó de su camerino._

_La Hyuga se dirigió rápidamente a su camerino cuando fue echada afuera por Karin, cerró la puerta desesperadamente y tomo asiento en la primera silla que vio, tapo su cara son sus manos para evitar caer en la desesperación. Todo esto fue visto por la modelo que se sorprendió ya que Hinata había salido radiante pero regreso como si hubiera visto algo horrible._

_-Hinata-san ¿qué le sucede?-pregunto la modelo._

_-El vestido…_

_-¿Qué sucede con el vestido Hinata-san?_

_-Es igual que el de Karin-san._

_…_

_Karin estaba en su camerino con una enorme sonrisa, cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, la abrió y se dio cuenta de que era Mizuki._

_-Hola Mizuki, ¿Qué te trae por acá?-dijo Karin con cierto sarcasmo._

_-Solo quise venir a ver "tu diseño"-respondió Mizuqui remarcando las últimas palabras._

_La peli roja le enseño el vestido a Mizuki, que ya lo traía puesto su modelo, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por lo hermoso que era el vestido._

_-Es hermoso-dijo Mizuki._

_-Si, al parecer se esforzó mucho pero yo le hubiera agregado más cosas-respondió Karin._

_-Y ya se lo…-Mizuki hizo una seña a Karin para que se acercara ya que la modelo podría escuchar su conversación e ir con el chisme a todos-... ¿ya se lo mostraste?_

_-Sí, hubieras visto la cara que puso._

_-¿Pero ella no saldrá antes que tú?-pregunto Mizuki._

_-Ya lo tengo todo planeado, ¿por quién me tomas?, como la Hyuga casi llega tarde como castigo harán que ella salga al último._

_-Y así ella quedara como la persona que copio el diseño ¿verdad?-dijo Mizuki._

_-Sí y quedara en la vergüenza total, se lamentara el haber concursado en este evento jajajajajajajajaja…_

_…_

_-Tranquilízate Hinata-san-decía la modelo tratando de tranquilizar a la peli azul._

_-Es que…es que no puedo-decía la Hyuga sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos-…no se qué… ¡no se qué hacer!_

_-Hinata-san, usted hizo este diseño ¿verdad?_

_-Si…-respondió Hinata a la pregunta de la joven modelo._

_-Entonces si usted pudo hacer esto podrá hacer algo mucho mejor ya que usted es muy talentosa y no se debe rendir tan fácilmente._

_Hinata se tranquilizo gracias a las palabras de la joven, tenía que interponerse a la adversidad y no dejarse ganar por los problemas. La peli azul se levanto del asiento decidida y limpio sus lágrimas que estaban a punto de estropearle el poco maquillaje que tenía._

_-Tiene razón-dijo la Hyuga mirando a la modelo-no me rendiré._

_…_

_El concurso había comenzado, todos estaban listo menos la peli azul que aun seguía desaparecida desde que Karin discutió con ella._

_-Pero donde se ha metido esta chica-decía la coordinadora del evento-si seguimos así el público y la prensa se enfadara mucho._

_-Debemos comenzar ya señorita coordinadora-dijo la presentadora del concurso-la prensa está queriendo irse._

_-Está bien-respondió la coordinadora-todos por favor vuelvan a sus puesto y comiencen con su trabajo._

_-Buenas noches público-dijo la presentadora por el micrófono-quería pedirles disculpas por el retraso del evento, tuvimos algunos percances pero no se preocupen que el concurso va a comenzar..._

_…_

_Hinata estaba en su camerino aun, le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su vestido, cuando de repente escucho la voz de la presentadora._

_-Hinata-san apúrese que ya está comenzando el evento-dijo la joven modelo._

_-No te preocupes que ya está listo._

_Las dos jóvenes salieron apresuradas al concurso, Hinata había estado arreglando el vestido, pero para que no se tardaran mucho tuvo que hacerlo sin que la modelo se sacara el vestido. La peli azul tuvo la mala suerte de que en el trayecto se le cayera uno de sus zapatos por lo cual tuvo que detenerse para recogerlo. La Hyuga se sentía cada vez nerviosa porque ya podía escuchar a la presentadora dar pase a la penúltima concursante que era Karín._

_…_

_Karin salió a escena con un vestido azul que resaltaba su cabello, presento a su modelo y vio que todos se sorprendieron por el hermoso diseño del vestido. La peli roja se sentía totalmente satisfecha de que la Hyuga no se presentara. Cuando su modelo termino de modelar se retiro para imaginar su triunfo._

_-Ahora nuestra siguiente participante será Hinata Hyuga-dijo la presentadora._

_-¡Hinata Hyuga!-grito la coordinadora-¡Hinata Hyuga! donde esta esa jovencita._

_-Aun no ha llegado-dijo Karin._

_-No puede ser-dijo la coordinadora que hizo señas a la presentadora para que distrajera al público-al parecer esta concursante tendrá que ser eli…_

_-¡Espere!-alguien había gritado haciendo que todos voltearan a ver quién era-ya…ya estoy- dijo Hinata que llego justo a tiempo._

_-Justo a tiempo-dijo la presentadora haciendo enfadar a Karin-estaba a punto de eliminarte del concurso._

_La coordinadora hizo señas para que la presentadora empiece a presentar a la Hyuga que se hizo un manojo de nervios. Karin estaba molesta pero empezó a tranquilizarse ya que recordó que el diseño de Hinata era el mismo que el de ella._

_-Después de unos minutos les traemos aquí al último diseño de la noche, ¡el diseño de Hinata Hyuga!_

_La modelo de la Hyuga salió haciendo que todos se sorprendieran especialmente Karin que se quedo petrificada porque el vestido era completamente diferente al que ella había hecho, pero lo que no sabía era que la peli azul solo había agregado unos detalles que hizo que marcara la diferencia que su vestido ejercía. Había aumentado un poco más de tul de seda blanca, que había tomado prestado del taller de costura de la escuela, tapo un poco el bordado de flores del vestido e hizo que la seda callera hacia atrás para formar una cola de mediano tamaño._

_-¿Pero…pero cómo?-dijo Karin que no podía casi aguantar su furia-…solo esperemos que no sea igual con los resultados._

_…_

_Después de un buen rato de discutir los jueces al fin dieron los resultados a la presentadora que hizo pasar a las tres muchachas al frente del público, fue entonces cuando la presentadora empezó a decir los resultados por el micrófono._

_-Lamentablemente ya llegamos al término de este concurso, pero es hora de presentar el resultado de los jueces, empecemos con el tercer lugar-de pronto se empezó a escuchar una música de suspenso-y es la participante…-en esos instantes Hinata no podía contener la respiración, estaba muy nerviosa sus manos estaban sudando terriblemente-es… ¡Mei Takumi!_

_Todos empezaron a aplaudir a la joven que gano el tercer puesto que recibió un ramo de flores y un diploma, pero después se retiro un poco triste por los resultados._

_-Ahora pasaremos al momento más esperado de la noche-dijo la presentadora-el nombramiento del primer lugar-Karin y Hinata eran las últimas que quedaban, pero la peli roja tenía mucha confianza en que ganaría al contrario de la Hyuga que estaba a punto de desmayarse por los nervios-y el primer lugar es… es…¡Hinata Hyuga!_

_-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Karin pero nadie la escucho así que salió del escenario completamente enojada sin dar explicación alguna._

_Hinata aun no podía creerlo, pensaba que era un sueño pero era una hermosa realidad que estaba viviendo. La Hyuga recibió su premio y salió del escenario muy feliz, Hinata había ganado el concurso…_

_…_

_-Karin… ¡Karin!-dijo Mizuki que estaba siguiendo a la peli roja desde que salió del escenario hasta el patio del colegio-… ¡trata de tranquilizarte!_

_-¿Por qué me dices eso?-dijo Karin con una sonrisa siniestra-yo no estoy enojada-las palabras de la Uzumaki sorprendieron a Mizuki ya que nunca la había visto hablar así-yo ya tenía en cuenta de que no podría ganar con un diseño tan insignificante como ese._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-respondió Mizuki._

_-Me refiero a que tengo otros planes para ella…-dijo Karin que saco su celular y empezó a marcar un número desconocido, espero unos segundos y al parecer contestaron-diles que entren yo les indicare donde encontrarnos._

_-¿Qué estas planeando Karin?_

_-Nada, solo le daré una lección que nunca olvidara a esa Hina-tonta, jajajajajajajaja…_

_…_

_Ya era tarde y la mayoría de las personas que fueron al concurso se estaban retirando, menos Hinata que estaba esperando a su primo Neji que aun no venía a recogerla y estaba muy preocupada, pero de pronto empezó a sonar su celular e inmediatamente contesto por si es su padre o Neji._

_-Hola Neji-nissan me pregun…_

_-Hola Hinata-chan, soy yo Karin-hablo la persona del otro lado de la línea con un tono de desesperación que asusto a la peli azul._

_-¿Qué…qué sucede? ¿Por qué está hablando así?_

_-¡Hinata ayúdame! ¡Unos tipos me quieren ultrajar!_

_-¡¿Dónde estás Karin-san?!_

_-Estoy en los últimos salones de la escuela, detrás del edificio de los de primer año, ¡ayúdame Hinata-chan ya me están alcanzando! _

_Después de decir eso la llamada se corto y Hinata salió corriendo a buscar a Karin. Al llegar la peli azul no encontró a Karin, de pronto escucho que alguien gritaba en uno de los edificios cercanos, se acerco a ver quién era la persona que estaba gritando. Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era Karin tirada en el piso, parecía que estaba llorando, se acerco a ayudarla pero de repente se escucho como si la peli roja se empezara a reír. Hinata se asusto pero de pronto sintió como si alguien la estuviera jalando bruscamente._

_-Ahh!-dijo la peli azul al chocarse con la pared-Karin que está pasando._

_De repente se escucharon más risas, Hinata volteo para ver quiénes eran, al voltear vio a Mizuki con una mirada sombría junto con otros tres chicos que parecían mucho mayor que ellos vestidos de manera muy informal, estos empezaron a mirar a la peli azul de una manera muy rara que le hacían sentir muy incómoda._

_-Dime Hinata ¿cuánto les pagaste a los jueces para ganar?-dijo la peli roja haciendo que la Hyuga se sorprendiera._

_-Seguramente les prometió algunos "favores"-dijo uno de los muchachos mirando pervertidamente a la Hyuga la cual se empezó a asustar._

_-Pero que atrevida y zorra resultaste Hyuga-dijo Mizuki._

_-Si Hyuga, pero como todos sabemos que esas personas son escoria-dijo Karin acercándose a Hinata- es hora de hacerle un favor al mundo-de repente la peli roja se alejo de la peli azul-atrápenla._

_En ese momento la peli azul se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero sus zapatos en esos momentos no le estaban ayudando. Con cada paso se sentía muy débil, podía escuchar las risas de ellos cada vez más cerca. Hinata estaba muy asustada temía mucho de lo que ellos podrían hacerle, vio un pasadizo mientras corría, entro para así perderlos. Cuando se dispuso a cruzarlo completamente vio al otro lado a los tres chicos pero esta vez uno de ellos traía un bate de beisbol, el otro un costal y el ultimo una soga. _

_-¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa?-escucho decir a uno de ellos, la Hyuga volteo para escapar por el otro lado._

_Volvió a correr pero alguien puso su pie haciendo que esta se callera de rodillas, al levantar el rostro la peli azul se dio cuenta de que era Karin. Los chicos de atrás la alcanzaron tomándola por ambos brazos dejándola sin escapatoria._

_-¿¡Por qué me haces esto Karin!?¡Creí que éramos amigas!-dijo Hinata._

_-Pues que fácil caíste, ¿en verdad creíste que éramos amigas?-dijo Karin en tono burlón._

_-Sí que eres tonta, es por eso que te llaman Hina-tonta-añadió Mizuki._

_-Espera ella no es tonta solo es una niña estúpida y engreída que cree en las palabras de afecto de cualquier persona._

_Hinata se sentía totalmente desecha las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, todo lo que había vivido solo era una cruel mentira, no podía creer que el mundo era tan cruel con ella._

_-Y mira como esta vestida-dijo Mizuki-mejor hubieras venido con las alfombras de tu casa, creo que deberíamos hacerle unos arreglitos-de repente Mizuki rasgo un poco del vestido de la peli azul haciendo de esta se desesperara más de lo que estaba._

_-¡No por favor es el vestido que mi madre hizo!-dijo Hinata._

_-Pero que mal gusto tiene tu madre, con razón eres tan estúpida -dijo Karin-estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_

_-Vamos zorra no te pongas a llorar que se te ve más fea, deberías estar agradecidas con nosotras que te estamos ayudando a desacerté de esa cosa que llevas puesta zorra…_

_Karin y Mizuki empezaron a desgarrar el vestido ante la risa de los tres muchachos y el llanto de la Hyuga que no paraba de pedirles que se detengan._

_-No, no, ¡no, no, no por favor!-gritaba la peli azul, con cada tela rota que veía caer recordaba las palabras de su madre antes de fallecer "te quiero hija, siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca te dejare sola" "lamento haberme ido sin disfrutar la vida contigo" "no olvides que siempre te amare". Hinata estaba sin aliento, ya no podía gritar, sentía una enorme tristeza._

_De repente se vio así misma en solo un vestido rasgado que una vez fue una hermosa prenda. Cuando terminaron de destruir su vestido la llevaron más adentro del pasadizo._

_-Miren lo que encontré-dijo Mizuki-el complemento perfecto para su nuevo vestido-la joven tenía en sus brazos un balde de pintura que se la echaron enseguida a Hinata que no paraba de llorar mientras los otros reían a más no poder._

_-¿Ahora qué hacemos con ella?-dijo uno de los muchachos._

_-…-Karin se detuvo un poco para verla- hagan lo que quieran- dijo la peli roja._

_Agarraron bruscamente a Hinata que empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas al sentir que uno de ellos trataba de tocarla._

_-¡Cállate!-dijo uno de los jóvenes dándole una fuerte cachetada haciendo que su labio se partiera y sintiera el sabor metálico de la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Hinata no soportaba lo que le estaban haciendo frente a la mirada de Mizuki y Karin que no hacían nada para detenerlos. Pudo zafarse un poco cuando uno de ellos quería besarla, mordiéndole la mano a este y empezó a correr con lo poco de fuerza que tenía._

_-¡No dejen que escape trío de imbéciles!-dijo Karin._

_Empezaron a perseguir a Hinata que avanzaba lo más rápido que podía pero no fue suficiente ya que la alcanzaron y trataron de meterla al costal que tenía uno de ellos, la peli azul empezó a luchar y a zafarse como pudo porque si llegaban a meterla al costal sería el fin para ella._

_-¡Quédate quieta!-dijo uno de ellos recibiendo como respuesta una mordida de la Hyuga que estaba a punto de zafarse de nuevo de ellos._

_-Dije ¡Quieta!-añadió otro de ellos que golpeo cerca a su estomago con el bate de beisbol que traía haciendo que Hinata cayera casi inconsciente._

_En ese momento Hinata no pudo oír casi nada solo sintió pequeñas gotas de agua caer en su rostro y cuerpo._

_-¡Qué has hecho idiota!-fue algunas de las palabras que escucho, no supo distinguir de quien era la voz-¡Vámonos antes de que se den cuenta!_

_Después de eso no escucho nada mas solo las gotas de lluvia caer, pudo agarrar entre sus manos uno de los retazos de tela del vestido que traía, haciendo que llorara de nuevo, sentía su corazón completamente desecho quería pensar de que todo eso era solo un sueño, un mal sueño._

_-Mamá…-dijo susurrando con lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro-…mamá ayúdame…_

**…..**

**Bueno aquí les traigo este capítulo en el cual me demore mucho =P, si notan que me falta algo o me quieren dar algún consejo no duden en dármelo que lo aceptare... espero que les guste =)**


	15. Nuevas ilusiones

**Capítulo 15: Nuevas ilusiones**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

_Después de eso no escucho nada mas solo las gotas de lluvia caer, pudo agarrar entre sus manos uno de los retazos de tela del vestido que traía, haciendo que llorara de nuevo sentía su corazón completamente desecho._

_-Mamá…-dijo susurrando con lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro-…mamá ayúdame…_

**…**

_-"Por favor que alguien me ayude"-decía Hinata en sus pensamientos, después de un largo rato pudo escuchar a alguien acercarse, se asusto un poco ya que pensaba que podrían ser los jóvenes de antes que habían vuelto para terminar su trabajo._

_-¡Hinata-sama!-fue en ese momento que reconoció la voz haciendo que se tranquilizara pues era Neji, que estaba tratando de ayudarla._

_La peli azul empezó a sentir un terrible dolor cuando su primo trataba de cargarla, fue ahí donde con su poca visión vio mucha sangre caer de su abdomen haciendo que se asustara cayendo desmayada inmediatamente._

_Al despertar Hinata se encontró en el hospital con una venda en su abdomen, cada vez que veía la venda de la herida empezaba a recordar todo lo que le había pasado esa noche, la cual empezaron a atormentarla, de repente vio a su padre y primo afuera del cuarto, parecía que estaban discutiendo; después de un rato su padre entro con una cara de tristeza haciendo que la peli azul se preocupara._

_-Hinata necesito contarte algo-el tono de voz de su padre hizo que se preocupara aun más de lo que estaba._

_-Si…si padre-respondió Hinata con tono de preocupación ya que nunca vio a su padre nervioso._

_-Tu…tu no…tu no podrás…tener…-Hinata se sorprendió ya que su padre nunca tartamudeaba, Hiashi respiro profundo y prosiguió- tu no podrás tener hijos._

_…_

_Desde el día en que le dieron esa noticia Hinata sentía que la vida era una tortura. Todos siempre pensaban que lo que la atormentaba era el haber sido casi abusada sexualmente, pero lo que no sabían era que ella en realidad se sentía triste por la traición que le dieron esas personas a las cuales les dio toda su confianza…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Sakura se quedo sorprendida completamente con lo que le acababa de contar Hinata, era simplemente desastroso ya que la peli rosa sentía, al ponerse en su lugar, que nunca habría podido superar esa tragedia.

-Hinata yo…yo-decía la peli rosa-no sé qué decir…

-No se preocupe Sakura-sam-respondió Hinata-desde ese día necesite muchos psicólogos y viajes para poder aliviarme, cuando yo…yo le contaba esto a otras personas siempre…siempre se alejaban de mi porque pensaban que estaba loca…comprendería si te alejaras de mi en estos instantes…

-Claro que no me alejare de ti Hinata-dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a la peli azul-te apoyare para que te sientas mejor y no recuerdes esas horribles cosas.

-¿Pe…pero por qué?

-Porque eso hacen las amigas ¿o no?

Hinata se quedo en shock por las palabras de la peli rosa, sintiendo que la tormenta de su corazón cesara por unos momentos, aunque también en esos instantes había parado de llover haciendo que sonaran las gotas caer de las hojas serenamente.

-Seca esas lagrimas Hinata-dijo Sakura a la peli azul la cual se levanto y se seco las lágrimas.

Hinata secó sus lágrimas y junto con Sakura se encaminaron lentamente al reencuentro con Ino, ninguna de las dos decía una sola palabra, estaban en completo silencio. De pronto Hinata trato de romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba sintiendo entre ellas.

-Lamento haberlas pre…preocupado tanto Sa…Sakura-san…

-No te preocupes Hinata-respondió la peli rosa sonriendo.

…

Ya habían marcado las once de la noche, se podía sentir el frío de la noche, pero en la calle se podía ver a tres estudiantes caminando. Desde que Hinata y Sakura se encontraron con Ino y que después la peli azul le contara la razón de lo sucedido a su amiga Yamanaka, esta se había entristecido tanto que empezó a llorar haciendo que las tres lloraran casi sin fin, pero después de un buen rato habían podido tranquilizarse y se empezaron a encaminar a la estación de tren.

-No sé porque pero el nombre Karin me suena-dijo Ino.

-Por favor Ino ya para la pobre Hinata se sentirá peor-respondió la peli rosa-aunque a mí también me hace recordar a alguien.

-No…no se preocupen Ino-chan, Sakura-chan ya estoy bien.

De repente el tren había llegado y las tres chicas se subieron para ir a sus respectivos hogares, charlaron un rato pero una a una se bajando del tren. Al llegar a su destino Hinata bajó y camino un poco hasta su hogar. Al ver las rejas de la entrada a su hogar toco el timbre avisando a los sirvientes de que había llegado. Al entrar a su casa se fue directamente a su cuarto sin cenar ya que no quería despertar a la ama de llaves en tan altas de la noche, se cambio rápidamente de ropa porque estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia. Se echó en su cama y miro el techo de su cuarto mientras recordaba el pequeño show que había dado en plena vía pública haciéndola sonrojar por la vergüenza, pero también recordó que gracias a eso pudo sincerarse con sus amigas que la comprendieron mucho y que la hicieron sentir de que tenia amigas.

-Verdaderas amigas…-susurro en sus adentros Hinata que sonrío dulcemente mientras se quedaba dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se encontraba alistando sus cosas para ir a la preparatoria ya que era hora de irse, mientras hacía esto se dio cuenta de que escondido entre uno de sus cuaderno se encontraba el pañuelo de Sasuke haciendo de que esta se asustara porque había pasado más de dos semanas desde que le había prestado ese pañuelo.

-Se…se lo tendré que…que devolver hoy…

Dijo la peli azul levantando su bolso mientras se encaminaba a la preparatoria.

…

Después de unas largas horas de clase todos los alumnos estaban agotados y felices porque ya era hora de descanso. Todos empezaron a salir del salón para comer sus almuerzos especialmente tres chicas que estaban escuchando una anécdota de Ino.

-…el baka de Naruto comenzó a jugar con el ramen haciendo que me salpicara una buena cantidad de sopa a la cara pero tuve la suerte de que me pasaran un pañuelo…

-¡Pañuelo!...-dijo la Hyuga haciendo de que las dos chicas se asustaran.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-pregunto Sakura.

-Es que me…me olvide devolverle-la peli azul saco del bolsillo de su ropa-…a Sasuke-sam su pañue…

-¡¿Queeee!? ¡Tienes el pañuelo de Susuke!-dijeron al coro las dos chicas.

-Si…si me lo…lo presto un día porque…

-Cuéntanos todo!-dijo Ino con estrellitas en sus ojos haciendo que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa.

Minutos después la peli azul conto a sus dos amigas la pequeña aventura que tuvo con el azabache.

-¡Que liindo!-dijo la joven Yamanaka-pero es raro que Sasuke-kun actué así con una chica-añadió la rubia haciendo pensar a las tres chicas.

-Es cierto-añadió la joven peli rosa-que yo recuerde a la única persona que trataba asi era a Mika…

-SH!-interrumpió Ino a Sakura tapándole la boca haciendo que la peli azul las mirara extrañada-no…no le hagas caso a esta frente de marquesina, mejor vete yen…yendo Hinata-chan.

-Es…está bien me…me voy quiero entregarle el pañuelo an…antes de que toque el timbre, además recién me acuerdo de que ol…olvide mi almuerzo.

Las chicas se despidieron de la Hyuga mientras esta se dirigía al salón para ver si Sasuke se encontraba ahí, mientras tanto cierta peli rosa era regañada por Ino.

-¡Sakura! ¡Estabas por hacer una tontería!-grito Ino.

-Disculpa, me olvide de la advertencia…-respondió Sakura.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, sabes que a Sasuke no le gusta que hablemos en la preparatoria sobre…sobre…ya sabes…sobre ella, porque si alguien se entera Sasuke nos mata.

…

Hinata encontró al azabache sentado en su sitio, fue en ese entonces que la peli azul trato de buscar valor en alguna parte de su ser pero no podía, cada vez que miraba al joven Uchiha sentía que se quedaba sin respiración por la penetrante mirada que tenia este, pero tenía que ser en ese momento ya que si no se apresuraba las fanáticas de Sasuke volverían perdiendo su oportunidad de devolverle el pañuelo.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha parecía que miraba el panorama que le daba la ventana del salón pero en realidad miraba de reojo a la Hyuga que parecía que estaba tramando algo.

-Eto…eto…Sasuke-sam-dijo Hinata la cual se sonrojo al ver que el azabache la estaba mirando fijamente-di…disculpe la molestia so…solo quería devolver….devolverle su…su pañuelo, que…quería agradecerle por haber...haberme ayudado ese…ese día…

-No te preocupes-dijo el azabache estaba estirando su mando para tomar su pañuelo pero al ver mejor a la Hyuga vio que tenía un lindo sonrojo que la hacía ver hermosa, y sin darse cuenta el empezó a sonrojarse levemente, sin embargo se dio cuenta de eso-cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-Sasuke agarro rápidamente el pañuelo y se fue apresuradamente del salón para que la Hyuga no se diera cuenta de su pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Por qué se ha…habrá ido así Sasuke-sam?-dijo Hinata pero empezó a bostezar de sueño-…que sueño…el día de ayer dormí demasiado…tarde-la peli azul busco en sus cosas y saco su almuerzo, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos salió rápidamente al salón para encontrarse con sus amigas.

…

Ya había pasado un buen rato pero Hinata seguía sin encontrar a sus amigas había buscado en la cafetería, el patio, el parque frente a los salones, sin embargo seguía sin encontrarlas. Unos minutos después la peli azul se rindió y fue a parar a la azotea de la preparatoria ya que era uno de sus lugares favoritos, hacia bastante tiempo que no pasaba por ahí. Se fue a sentar cerca a una pared para que le diera sombra, abrió el embase de su almuerzo y se dio cuenta de que eran onigiris, empezó a comer uno de ellos y se dio cuenta de que estaban rellenos de salmón, siguió comiéndolos hasta que después de unos minutos ya estaba satisfecha, empezó a ver el paisaje que le daba la azotea pero de pronto sintió sus ojos muy pesados, la Hyuga sabía que no podía dormirse pero no podía estaba muy cansada así que solo atino a apoyarse en la pared y a descansar por lo menos unos minutos. Sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta de que cierto azabache estaba cerca de ahí paseando un poco pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata, se acerco a ella lentamente, no sabía porque lo hacía pero algo hacia que él quisiera verla por más tiempo, eso le molestaba un poco porque esas sensaciones hacían que recordara su pasado.

-Baka-dijo susurrante Sasuke al ver que la peli azul tenia migajas de arroz cerca de los labios-…como puedes comer así…-añadió el azabache ya que parecía una niña pequeña, trato de limpiar su rostro con sus manos lentamente pero al sentir sus dedos en los labios de la Hyuga su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, vio que sus labios eran de un exquisito color rosa pálido y tenía el rostro tan suave como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana, no sabía porque pero quería estar más cerca de ella, se acerco poco a poco, ya podía escuchar su respiración.

-¿Sasuke-sam qué…qué hace?...

**…**

**Bueno aquí les dejo con este capítulo espero que les guste =) no olviden dejar sus comentarios ****_ ****^...**


	16. Encuentro con el pasado

**Capítulo 16: Encuentro con el pasado.**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

_-Baka-dijo susurrante Sasuke al ver que la peli azul tenia migajas de arroz cerca de los labios-…como puedes comer así…-añadió el azabache ya que parecía una niña pequeña, trato de limpiar su rostro con sus manos lentamente pero al sentir sus dedos en los labios de la Hyuga su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, vio que sus labios eran de un exquisito color rosa pálido y tenía el rostro tan suave como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana, no sabía porque pero quería estar más cerca de ella, se acerco poco a poco, ya podía escuchar su respiración._

_-¿Sasuke-sam qué…qué hace?..._

**…**

Sasuke sintió su cara arder por primera vez en su vida, Hinata se había despertado justo cuando el iba a cometer, según él, una locura pero tenía que mantener su compostura, no podía hacer que la Hyuga lo viera sacando a flote sus más frágiles sentimientos que una vez fueron dañados. La peli azul estaba confundida, estaba cara a cara con el azabache, con poca distancia entre ellos tanto que Hinata podía ver fijamente los ojos de Sasuke los cuales eran de un color negro profundo donde cualquiera podía perderse con tan solo mirarlos. El azabache no sabía qué hacer solo pudo ver que la peli azul se puso más roja que un tomate, cuando de repente Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata había caído desmayada.

…

Al despertar Hinata pudo ver que estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería del instituto, ella no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, aunque en realidad en esos instantes quería salir de ahí. Vio que no había nadie, la enfermera seguramente se habría ido a algún lugar, era la oportunidad perfecta para que se vaya, cuando se disponía a levantarse se dio cuenta de que alguien abrió la puerta de la enfermería sorpresivamente haciendo que se asustara un poco.

-¡HINATA!-la peli azul vio entrar a su rubia amiga desesperadamente-¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-No te…preocupes Ino-chan ya me encuentro bien.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti-dijo Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación-al oír que te desmayaste vinimos rápidamente para verte, pero ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

En ese instante la peli azul se ruborizo escandalosamente ya que recordó todo lo que había pasado, se vio a ella tomando una siesta, despertando y viendo la cara de Sasuke muy cerca su rostro, ella desmayándose por la vergüenza, luego despertando en los brazos del azabache y perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

-Fue…fue porque yo…yo no desayune bien-la peli azul en esos momentos se agradeció por primera vez el tartamudear porque así se le pudo ocurrir una excusa perfecta para la pregunta formulada por sus amigas las cuales creyeron su mentira.

Conversaron por un buen rato, pero mientras sus amigas charlaban Hinata seguía confundida, no sabía la razón por la cual el Uchiha había aparecido frente a ella parecía como si él hubiera querido… ¿besarla?, Hinata se recrimino al sacar esas conclusiones tan apresuradas, la peli azul sabía que Sasuke era todo un príncipe con el que cualquier chica soñaría, pero era su amigo aunque ella al principio lo veía como un niño mimado pero de ahí a ¿enamorarse? no estaba segura ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ella ya había abandonado esa ilusión.

-¿Podrás ir?-dijo Ino sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos haciendo que la mirara extrañada.

-¿A…a donde Ino-chan?-pregunto la peli azul.

-A la fiesta que Naruto va a organizar en su casa, invito a todos y pensábamos ir contigo-respondió la peli rosa.

-¿Ir?-dijo la Hyuga un poco dudosa porque ella nunca había ido a una fiesta, no sabía cómo comportarse además le daría vergüenza estar entre tanta gente-no estoy segu…segura.

-Vamos Hinata–chan será divertido-dijo eufórica Ino que no paraba de insistir.

-Es…está bien iré.

…

El día de la fiesta había llegado, Ino se fue a la casa de Hinata para ayudarla a vestirse porque según la rubia la peli azul tenía mucho que aprender sobre moda, aunque a la Hyuga no le importaba mucho su aspecto. Ya habían pasado horas y horas hasta que al fin Ino encontró un conjunto que le gusto mucho pero no tanto a la peli azul, a duras penas la rubia pudo hacer que Hinata se pusiera la ropa que consistía en un short de cuero color negro con unas pantis negras debajo de ella (a petición de Hinata), una blusa color blanco con una chaqueta color rojo encima al igual que los botines que traía puesto y el cabello solo lo traía suelto. A los ojos de Ino la peli azul se veía hermosa pero a los ojos de la Hyuga se veía como otra persona, no se sentina ella misma, además le aterraba la idea de que su padre y primo la vieran así ya que la llevarían por diez años a un internado o peor a un seminario. La peli azul vio el vestuario de Ino, era un crop top negro con una falda negra corta plisada, de calzado tenía unos botines del mismo color que su vestuario y su cabello consistía en su típica coleta alta; Hinata se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de la rubia ella tenía prendas más largas lo que hizo que se aliviase un poco.

Las dos chicas salieron de la mansión Hyuga hacia la casa de Sakura antes de ir al hogar de Naruto. Al llegar a la casa de Sakura esta salió con un vestido color morado oscuro con un cinturón negro al igual que la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta la peli rosa, zapatos color negro y en el cabello llevaba un gancho color morado. Las tres chicas se encaminaron a la fiesta pero una de ellas estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera fiesta a la que Hinata asistía y para desgracia de la peli azul esta no sabía bailar, menos cómo comportarse, pero no le quedaba de otra ya había aceptado la invitación. Las manos de la Hyuga empezaron a temblar cuando empezó a oír que Ino dijo que ya estaban llegando a la casa de Naruto, la peli azul estaba súper nerviosa ya que según lo que le contaron también iban a ir personas de otros salones, apenas conocía a sus compañeros como para conocer a otras personas.

Al llegar a la casa de Naruto, Hinata podía oír claramente la música saliendo de la vivienda, sus amigas empezaron a caminar hacia la casa del Uzumaki, menos la Hyuga que estaba totalmente helada, no quería entrar sentía mucha vergüenza especialmente estando con una ropa con la cual se sentía muy incómoda, con cada paso que daba su deseo de irse corriendo se hacía más grande. Cuando entro a la casa con sus amigas se dio cuenta de que todos estaban bailando, bueno casi la mayoría porque los que no estaban bailando se encontraban en el jardín teniendo sus momentos íntimos de pareja lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Se sentó por unos momentos con sus amigas pero desafortunadamente estas fueron invitadas a bailar por unos jóvenes que estaban por ahí, dejando a Hinata sola bebiendo un vaso de refresco. La peli azul ya estaba queriendo irse porque en realidad ella no se sentía cómoda en esa clase de lugares y menos con la ropa que traía puesta, cuando esta se disponía a irse escuchó una voz conocida.

-Hola Hinata-chan-era Ten Ten, la chica del karaoke que venía hacia ella para sentarse a su lado pero esta vez traía el cabello suelto así que fue difícil para la peli azul reconocerla al principio-pensé que no vendrías.

-Si…yo tam…tampoco pensé que…vendría-respondió Hinata tímidamente a la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco, pero de repente vio a un grupo de chicas amontonadas en una esquina de la casa lo que la hizo pensar en la persona que podría estar entre ellas, pero tenía que preguntarlo para estar completamente segura-y…y ¿Sasuke…Sasuke-sam vino?-Hinata pregunto un poco sonrojada porque aun seguía recordando lo que había pasado en la azotea de la escuela.

-Sí, si vino-dijo la castaña mirando al grupo de chicas alrededor del Uchiha-pero parece que casi no puede respirar por todas esas chicas a su alrededor.

…

Charlaron un poco pero luego Ten Ten jaló a Hinata para que bailaran junto a unos jóvenes que estaban en una ronda donde no importaba si tenias pareja o no, la peli azul se negó al principio pero luego accedió pero su gran problema era el no saber bailar muy bien, era cierto que veía bailar a gente por la televisión pero no era lo mismo bailar en la vida real frente a otras personas. Estuvieron un buen rato bailando especialmente Hinata que bailaba como podía y ya se iba contagiando de la fiebre de la noche, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca y estaba empezando a familiarizarse con las demás personas. La Hyuga bailaba solo con unos pasos básicos que recordaba, tuvo suerte de que todos fueron amables con ella, rato después se les unió Sakura e Ino, pero para su mala suerte comenzó a sonar música romántica haciendo que todos se pusieran en pareja dejando a una Hinata sola sin saber qué hacer.

De repente sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo, quiso ver quien era pero se dio con la sorpresa de que fue el azabache, se sorprendió mucho cuando este la apego hacia él haciéndola sonrojar por lo muy apegada que estaba del Uchiha. Hinata se preguntaba porque el azabache estaba bailando con ella, no es que le molestara a la peli azul sino que tenerlo cerca hacia que se sintiera muy apenada.

-Me estas debiendo muchos favores Hyuga-dijo el azabache haciendo que Hinata lo viera a la cara con una expresión de confusión pero al parecer entendió el mensaje al ver que habían unos chicos que se habían pasado de copas mirándola indecorosamente.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos pero para la pareja era toda una eternidad, el azabache, sin creérselo, se había sonrojado de nuevo pero por las luces que había en el lugar no se notaba. Sasuke sentía el calor que emanaba de Hinata al estar cerca de él, era tan frágil y pequeña que tenía ganas de protegerla por siempre, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue la forma de vestir de la Hyuga ya que nunca la había visto así, se veía rara pero le quedaba muy bien y porque resaltaba mucho la anatomía de Hinata.

La peli azul no comprendía la razón por la que Sasuke estaba ayudándola, sentía que debía preguntarle para así poder despejar su mente por completo.

-Sasuke-sam ¿me…me podría respon…der una pregunta?-dijo tímidamente la Hyuga sin recibir respuesta que ella tomo como un "si"-…¿Por…por qué me ayuda tan…tanto?-paso un buen rato sin que hubiera respuesta alguna, Hinata empezó a pensar que la pregunta pudo haber incomodado al Uchiha-…disculpe por la…

-La verdad es que no lo sé-esta respuesta sorprendió mucho a la Hyuga que miro directamente a Sasuke pero este tenía la mirada baja-…no tengo idea de por qué lo hago y eso me fastidia mucho…porque nunca había hecho esto por otra persona…-el azabache miró a la Hyuga fijamente atrapándolos a los dos en otra dimensión. Sasuke empezó a sentir un fuerte palpitar en su corazón como nunca lo había sentido en su vida, mientras tanto Hinata solo sintió algo nacer en su corazón pero no sabía que era, solo sabía que era algo cálido y acogedor.

Al terminar la música los dos se separaron al instante mirándose fijamente con confusión en la mirada de cada uno de ellos preguntándose el motivo o razón de las nuevas sensaciones que sentían.

…

Mientras tanto por otro lado de la fiesta Sakura e Ino habían visto a los dos jovencitos bailar, Ino empezó a reír divertidamente mientras miraba como Hinata y Sasuke se miraban el uno al otro.

-Creo que estos dos tienen futuro-dijo la rubia coquetamente enviando unos codazos a Sakura.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-respondió Sakura mientras comía los bocaditos de la fiesta.

De repente vino Naruto hacia ellas con una sonrisa de nerviosismo haciendo preocupar a las dos chicas.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-pregunto Ino a su rubio primo.

-Es que mi padre me acaba de llamar diciéndome que…

-Habla rápido Naruto-baka, estamos impacientes…-exigió la peli rosa.

-Está bien pero acérquense porque no quiero que nadie escuche.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al rubio y mientras más iban escuchando los ojos se les habría por la sorpresa de la noticia dada.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Ino haciendo asustar a los que estaban cerca-¿enserio va a venir?

-Sí y esta vez viene para quedarse-respondió Naruto creando un aura negra entre ellos.

-Y pensar que teníamos que soportarla todas las vacaciones de verano-dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro-…ahora tendremos que soportarla de por vida.

-¿Y cuando viene Naruto?-pregunto la rubia.

-Hoy…

-¿¡Queeee?!-dijeron las dos chicas a coro, pero luego miraron a Sasuke con pena.

-Y seguramente lo primero que hará es…

-No lo digas Sakura que ya sabemos que es que ara-dijo Ino terminando con la conversación mientras esperaban que la persona de la que hablaban llegara.

…

Hinata se encontraba a un lado de la pista de baile junto con el azabache, ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Sasuke-sam yo…-la peli azul quiso romper ese silencio-eto...yo…

De repente escucharon a un auto estacionarse fuertemente en la cochera, por la alta velocidad a la que llegaba. Todos los jóvenes se fueron a las ventanas para ver quién era la persona que llegaba en el coche, vieron que de ella se abría la puerta del conductor que fue a abrir la puerta de pasajeros dejando salir una joven.

-Ya llego…-dijeron Sakura, Ino y Naruto a coro un poco temerosos, siendo escuchados por la Hyuga que empezó a preguntarse quién podría ser la persona que acababa de llegar.

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió mostrando la silueta de una joven la cual no podía ser reconocida por las luces de la casa. La joven buscaba algo como si fuera un perrito queriendo encontrar a su dueño, instantáneamente la chica pareció encontrar lo que quería y corrió hacia su objetivo. Hinata se dio cuenta de que se dirigía directamente a Sasuke porque tenía una cara de fastidio hacia la joven que se dirigía a él.

-¡Sasuke-kum! ¡Te encontré!-dijo la joven lanzándose hacia el azabache.

Hinata se quedo petrificada porque la voz de la chica le parecía muy conocida, al ver bien a la joven su cuerpo se quedo helado. Vio con ojos de horror la silueta de la mujer, la culpable de sus constantes pesadillas que tenia cada noche, esa mujer que la había hecho sentir miserable tiempo atrás a la cual no quería volver a ver nunca más pero que lamentablemente estaba encontrándosela de nuevo, haciéndola susurrar el nombre de la persona que estaba frente a ella…

-…Karin…

**…**

**Aquí les dejo con este capítulo espero que les guste y sea de su agrado =D, perdonen si encuentran fallas ortográficas o gramaticales en este capítulo =P….**


	17. Crisis

**Capitulo 17: Crisis**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Hinata se quedo petrificada porque la voz de la chica le parecía muy conocida, al ver bien a la joven su cuerpo se quedo helado. Vio con ojos de horror la silueta de la mujer, la culpable de sus constantes pesadillas de cada noche, esa mujer que la había hecho sentir miserable tiempo atrás a la cual no quería volver a ver nunca más pero que lamentablemente estaba encontrándosela de nuevo haciéndola susurrar el nombre de la persona que estaba frente a ella…

-…Karin…

…

-Hi…Hinata pero que haces tú… aquí-dijo la peli roja tan sorprendida como la peli azul y soltándose del cuello de Sasuke, queriendo acercarse un poco a la Hyuga.

El azabache no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando solo veía despertar miedo y temor en los ojos de Hinata hacia Karin que tenía el semblante serio, pero tan solo al pasar unos segundos vio a la Hyuga salir corriendo despavoridamente fuera de la casa como su hubiera visto al mismo demonio dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Hinata-chan!-grito Ino saliendo de la casa para tratar de alcanzar a la peli azul.

El azabache también quería ir tras la Hyuga pero primero quería averiguar qué era lo que había pasado entre Karin y la peli azul.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?-decía Naruto mientras procesaba en su mente lo que había acabado de suceder.

-No…no me digas de que tu eres…-dijo Sakura mirando con confusión a Karin la cual se había quedado parada en medio de la sala con la cabeza cabizbaja.

…

Rato después Naruto había hecho que todos se vallan de la casa debido a la situación que había ocurrido, dejando en la casa a Sasuke, Sakura y Karin los cuales no decían ni una sola palabra haciendo que se creara un ambiente muy tenso pero lo que más le dio miedo al rubio fue la manera en que la peli rosa veía a Karin.

Por otra parte Sasuke no sabía lo que pasaba pero aun recordaba la manera en que Hinata había mirado a Karin, parecía como si hubiera un pasado oscuro en ella que el aun no había descubierto. Era algo confuso para el ya que él no sabía nada del tema y menos de cómo la peli roja encajaba en esa situación.

…

Minutos más tarde Ino volvió a la casa avisando a todos los presentes que Hinata ya se había ido a su casa sana y salva tranquilizando a la mayoría haciéndolos soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Tu… ¡Tú!-dijo Sakura corriendo hacia Karin tirándole una bofetada y luego agarrándola del cuello del abrigo color crema que traía puesto en esos instantes la Uzumaki-¿¡cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hinata que te consideraba una amiga!? ¿¡Cómo?!

-¿Hacerle qué?-respondió Karin con un poco de sarcasmo haciendo que la peli rosa quisiera mandarle otra cachetada pero que fue detenida por Ino.

-Pero que…-Sakura quiso protestar pero la mirada que le mando la rubia le dio miedo haciendo que se tranquilizara.

-Tranquilízate Sakura, yo también estoy preocupada pero así no llegaras a nada-Ino termino de hablar con la peli rosa, luego miro a Karin muy seriamente-Karin sabes muy bien que no me gusta esa clase de bromas, así que más te vale que vallas hablando.

El ambiente se puso más tenso, todos miraban a Karin para esperar alguna respuesta que esta tenía que dar. Pasaron minutos y la peli roja no daba respuesta alguna, solo se quedo callada como si en esos instantes se hubiera desconectado del mundo.

-¡No te quedes callada responde!-grito Sakura que estaba completamente enfurecida.

-…Yo no hice nada…-dijo Karin cambiando completamente su expresión a una muy asustada y retrocedía a cada paso que daba.

-Sabemos muy bien que estas mintiendo Karin, mas te vale decir la verdad-respondió la rubia.

-¡Ya les dije que yo no hice nada!-Karin subió corriendo por las escaleras que llevaban a las recamaras del segundo piso de la casa de la familia de Naruto.

-¡Espera!-dijo Sakura queriendo detener a la peli roja, pero de repente vio que Naruto se interpuso para que no pudiera pasar-¿Pe…pero qué haces?

-Lo lamento Sakura-chan no puedo dejarte pasar.

-¿Por qué Naruto?-pregunto Ino extrañada.

-Les explicare pero primero hay que tranquilizarnos…

…

"_Tu tuviste la culpa…tu tuviste la culpa…"_

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!-gritaba Karin dentro de la habitación a la que había entrado, estaba echada en la cama tapándose los oídos con la manos para no oír las voces que la estaban atormentando, pero no podía ya que esas voces provenían de su mente-¡Yo no hice nada!...yo…yo no tuve la culpa.

…

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, había pasado ya una hora desde que ocurrió el inesperado incidente de Karin y Hinata. Todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa, el ambiente ya se había calmado y todos estaban sentados en los sillones confundidos por la actitud de Naruto.

-Ahora que todos ya estamos más calmados-dijo Ino mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Naruto-nos puedes explicar ¿por qué dejaste ir a Karin?

Inmediatamente todos los presentes miraron al rubio que respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

-Ino tu sabes que antes Karin vivía con mis padres y yo, pero después de un tiempo repentinamente se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien porque se fue sin despedirse de nadie, además según lo que me dijeron se fue por sus estudios-dijo Ino.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esta situación?-interrumpió Sasuke que estaba perdiendo la paciencia por no saber nada del tema.

-Lo que pasa es que en realidad se fue por problemas nerviosos…-todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso-…Karin se encerraba en su cuarto, todas las noches gritaba desesperadamente, siempre decía incoherencias como "perdóname" y "yo no tengo la culpa".

-¿Y por qué no dijeron a los demás integrantes de la familia?-replico Ino.

-Si hacíamos que más personas se enteraran del estado de Karin la tacharían de loca y demente, hubiera sido peor para ella, además es por eso que se pudo recuperar fácilmente porque al regresar todos la trataban con normalidad-Naruto se levanto del asiento y prosiguió-…mi familia le prometió a los padres de Karin antes de dejarla con nosotros que cuidarían de ella…así que por eso Sakura-chan, Ino-chan se que Karin hizo mucho daño a Hinata-chan pero ella también ha sufrido bastante, por eso les digo que le pidan a Hinata-chan que perdone a…

De repente todo el lugar se silencio por el sonido de una bofetada que Sakura le dio a Naruto haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por la actitud de esta.

-Como puedes decir eso Naruto-dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al rubio-no sabes cuánto más sufrió Hinata por culpa de Karin…

-Lo comprendo pero…

-No tenía a nadie…-Ino empezó a hablar con la mirada baja-no tenía a nadie que la ayudara en los momentos en que Karin mando a golpearla, se burló de ella, traiciono la amistad que ellas tenían, hizo que se sintiera el ser más miserable del mundo y además casi abusan de ella esa misma noche, le quito el sueño de ser madre en esos instantes, la hizo sufrir, hizo que la tacharan de loca y que todos la trataran mal, la hizo entrar en un transe de sufrimiento y soledad, no tenía una figura maternal que la comprendiera, la ayudara y la consolara en esos momentos de tristezas…al contrario de Karin que los tenía a ustedes y a la tía Kushina que actuaba como una madre con ella…

-Yo…yo no sabía…eso-dijo Naruto sorprendido por las palabras de Ino.

-Pues ahora lo sabes-respondió Sakura por Ino, ya que la rubia estaba a punto de llorar-…y ahora creo que…lo mejor será que nos vallamos…

Las dos chicas empezaron a retirarse del lugar sin decir una sola palabra, pero cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta Ino se detuvo abruptamente mirando de reojo al rubio.

-Se que defiendes a Karin con buenas intenciones…pero si fuera Hinata nunca la perdonaría…

Naruto se quedo frío al escuchar esas palabras haciendo que tomara asiento para poder calmarse un poco.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Karin para meterse en esa clase de problemas?-decía Naruto mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás del sillón en el que se había sentado.

-Tienes que dejar de meterte en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia-dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo al rubio ya que este pensaba que todos ya se habían ido.

-¿Eh? Pero Karin es mi prima, tengo que ayudarla- dijo Naruto levantando su vista para solo terminar mirando al piso.

-Si sigues así ella nunca podrá afrontar un problema sola-respondió severamente al Uzumaki-y siendo su familiar deberías entenderlo aun mas.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿tú crees que logre perdonarla?

-No lo hará Naruto-la respuesta dicha por el Uchiha fue directa y estremecedora ya que se había enterado del tema.

-Pero el problema es que ella ira al mismo instituto en el que esta Hinata-añadió Naruto mientras posaba su mirada en Sasuke.

-Naruto sabes que odio a las personas que traicionan a los demás ¿verdad?-dijo el azabache mientras enviaba una mirada oscura al rubio que dio un sí con la cabeza-…entonces quiero que le digas a Karin que si veo que se acerca a lastimar a Hinata se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida…

**…..**

**Les estoy dejando con este capítulo en el cual Hinata solo aparecerá al principio…espero que les guste y perdonen si hay fallas ortográficas o gramaticales… no olviden dejar sus comentarios =D **


	18. Una sonrisa fugaz

**Capítulo 18: Una sonrisa fugaz**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

-Pero el problema es que ella ira al mismo instituto en el que esta Hinata-añadió Naruto mientras posaba su mirada en Sasuke.

-Naruto sabes que odio a las personas que traicionan a los demás ¿verdad?-dijo el azabache mientras enviaba una mirada oscura al rubio que dio un sí con la cabeza-…entonces quiero que le digas a Karin que si veo que se acerca a lastimar a Hinata se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida…

**…**

Hinata se encontraba sola en su casa y encerrada en su habitación, estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas en una esquina de su cuarto con la mirada perdida.

-"¿Por qué tuve que ir a esa fiesta?..."-se dijo Hinata mientras recordaba el reencuentro que tuvo con Karin, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde su accidente la Uzumaki aun le daba temor.

La peli azul se levanto y tomo una ducha para despejar su mente, se puso su pijama, se echó en su cama y miro su celular en el cual vio varias llamadas perdidas de Sakura e Ino, quiso llamarlas pero primero quiso percatarse de la hora porque no recordaba cuanto tiempo se había quedado sentada en la esquina de su cuarto.

-¡Cinco de la mañana!-dijo Hinata con sorpresa levantándose inmediatamente de su cama y se asomo a una ventana de su habitación, ya que también cabía la posibilidad de que la hora estuviera mal en su celular, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era cierta, ya no se podía ver la luna ni las estrellas solo se encontraba el brillo del amanecer-"Tanto tiempo me quede sentada"-dijo la peli azul mientras se acostaba de nuevo en su cama, había sido una larga noche para ella, necesitaba dormir por lo menos un poco.

…

Era lunes de nuevo y todos los estudiantes volvían a sus escuelas al igual que Hinata que llego a la preparatoria lo más temprano que pudo, ya que seguramente todos ya se habrían enterado de su huida sorpresiva de la fiesta de Naruto.

Al entrar a su salón de clases soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que no había nadie aun. Dejo sus cosas en su carpeta y se acerco a una de las ventanas a ver el panorama para así no aburrirse mientras esperaba a sus amigas.

Luego de un rato Hinata sintió que alguien estaba entrando al salón. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke.

-Buenos…buenos días Sasuke-sam-dijo la peli azul sin esperar respuesta y regresando su mirada hacia afuera.

-Buenos días-respondió Sasuke mientras se acercaba a otra ventana cerca a Hinata la cual se sorprendiendo un poco.

Se quedaron en silencio, lo único que hacían era ver los jardines de la escuela y a los estudiantes ingresando a sus salones.

-¿Cómo…como se encuentra esta mañana?-pregunto Hinata un poco nerviosa por la cercanía que tenia con el Uchiha, ya que las últimas veces que lo vio empezaron a suceder situaciones en las cuales lo tenía muy cerca como sucedió en la fiesta de Naruto.

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?-respondió el azabache dejando a una Hinata muy extrañada.

-No se preocupe…no tiene que decírmelo -dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa que fue vista por el Uchiha el cual no entendía nada.

-Eres una persona extraña Hyuga-añadió el azabache, haciendo voltear el rostro a Hinata sorprendida por el comentario de Sasuke el cual hizo que se incomodara pero lo que vio la cautivó, Sasuke estaba sonriendo.

-¡Hinata-chan!-la peli azul volteo a ver quien la estaba llamando y se dio cuenta de que era Ino-¡Buenos dí…-la rubia se quedo callada al darse cuenta de la presencia del azabache-disculpen por interrumpir-dijo Ino sonriendo coquetamente y soltando una que otra risita.

-¡No, no, no es lo que…que cree Ino-chan!-dijo Hinata sonrojada escandalosamente-solo estábamos…conversando.

Al contrario de la peli azul, Sasuke no dijo nada solo salió del salón de clases sin decir una sola palabra dejando a las dos chicas conversando.

…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y todos se encontraban fuera de sus salones conversando sobre cosas como la escuela, la casa y sus relaciones amorosas. Mientras tanto Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban comiendo dangos invitados especialmente por la rubia la cual estaba preocupada ya que antes de que llegara el profesor Naruto sobre el traslado de Karin el cual le era casi imposible creer.

-"_seguramente habrá sido una broma de Naruto…"-_se dijo Ino mientras veía los deliciosos dangos en la mesa-_"…pero la forma en la que me dio la noticia y la cara que traía en ese momento parecía como si no se tratase de una broma…"_

-¡Saben a gloria!-exclamo Sakura mientras llevaba otro dango hacia su boca y haciendo que la rubia saliera del transe en que se encontraba.

-Pues claro que saben a gloria porque fueron hechos por mi hermosísima madre-dijo Ino orgullosa y tratándole de no darle mucha importancia a la situación en la que estaba con Karin.

Mientras ellas dos conversaban Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, aun recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke en la hora de entrada-"…_eres una persona extraña Hyuga…"_-la peli azul recordaba perfectamente las palabras dichas por el Uchiha, cualquiera hubiera pensado de que era una ofensa, pero la sonrisa que tuvo Sasuke al decir esas palabras no era una sonrisa de burla-…parecía un niño pequeño sonriendo de esa forma…

-¿Quién parecía un niño pequeño Hinata?-pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-Na…na…nadie Sakura-san-dijo la Hyuga agitando las manos en signo de negación y regañándose interiormente por decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Últimamente estas actuando de forma muy extraña Hinata-dijo Ino.

-Tienes razón Ino-tras decir esto Sakura e Ino se acercaron mucho a la peli azul haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-Hinata-chan últimamente te estás poniendo más linda–dijo la rubia.

-Sí, es cierto-añadió Sakura-además estas…¿cómo decirlo?...estas mas radiante que otros días ¿acaso te paso algo bueno hoy?

-No…no diga eso Sakura-san, estoy igual que…que siempre-respondió Hinata.

-¿Estás segura?-dijo Ino con una sonrisa muy picara, más de lo normal-ahora que recuerdo esta mañana estabas conversando con Sasuke-kun, además últimamente los veo juntos más seguido.

-¿Enserio?...no será que algo está pasando entre ustedes-Sakura e Ino estaban mirando fijamente a Hinata la cual se sonrojo por el comentario de cada una de ellas.

-Cla...claro que no pasa na…nada entre nosotros….solo somos amigos.

De pronto sonó el timbre que daba por terminado la hora de descanso el cual hizo que las tres señoritas se pusieran rápidamente en marcha hacia sus salones pero se detuvieron por un rato ya que Sakura empezó a tener nauseas.

-Apúrate Sakura se nos va a hacer tarde-decía Ino mientras trataba de ir más rápido.

-Lo lamento, creo que comí demasiados dangos-dijo la peli rosa mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la boca con gesto de querer vomitar.

-Sakura-san creo que…que deberíamos ir a…a la enfermería para que le den alguna pastilla-añadió Hinata muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Hinata ya me siento mejor.

-Caminemos más rápido para llegar al salón antes de que algún profesor nos…-de repente la rubia diviso a la profesora Anko parada en el pasillo por el cual pensaban pasar para ir a sus salones-escóndanse o si no nos vera la profesora Anko-dijo Ino mientras se ocultaban detrás de las paredes.

-Ahora que…que hacemos Ino-chan-pregunto Hinata en voz baja.

-Creo que podríamos pasar por la dirección.

-Pero que dices Ino, si la directora Tsunade nos ve nos castigara severamente-replico Sakura.

-Cálmate Sakura siempre pasaba por ahí cuando me sucedías estas cosas, todo estará bien, casi siempre veo a la directora tomando sake o dormida en su escritorio, además los profesores no pasan por ahí por la actitud de Tsunade-sama.

…

Y fue así que las tres chicas fueron hacia la dirección para poder tomar otra ruta hacia su salón. A pasos silenciosos iban caminando, con el miedo de que algún profesor los viera. Ya habían pasado de largo la puerta de la dirección lo que hizo que se aliviaran un poco.

-Ves, te lo dije ningún profesor pasa por aquí-decía Ino mientras caminaba.

-Señoritas que hacen fuera de clases-de pronto la directora Tsunade apareció sorpresivamente detrás de ellas haciendo saltar del susto a las chicas.

-Bueno…nosotras…este…-Ino estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que decir-…nosotras estábamos…

-Estábamos llevando a Sakura-san a…a la enfermería-dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a la rubia por la excusa ya que era perfecta porque en realidad Sakura tenía una cara de zombi en esos momentos.

-¡Sí!...si es eso…no ve la cara de enferma que tiene mi amiga parece que ya se va a morir.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto…pero en realidad quería pedirles un favor-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Qué…qué favor Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Hinata.

-Pues hoy vino…

-"no puede ser cierto…"-se decía Ino.

-Una nueva alumna…

-"no puede ser cierto…"

-A la que quiero que le muestren el colegio, por favor salga señorita-de la oficina salió esa silueta conocida ya perfectamente por las jóvenes las cuales solo mostraron un semblante serio-ella es Karin Uzumaqui.

-Karin…-susurro Sakura amargamente.

-Bueno, yo ya me retiro tengo asuntos pendientes-dijo Tsunade mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a las jóvenes-espero que se lleven bien.

Las jóvenes se quedaron quietas, no movían ni un solo musculo, solo se miraban entre sí.

-Sakura ve a la enfermería con Hinata yo me quedare-dijo Ino parándose en frente de Karin.

-Pero Ino…-replico la peli rosa.

-Solo vete, yo me encargo de esto.

-Está bien-dijo por ultimo Sakura la cual se dirigió a la enfermería acompañada de Hinata.

-Espera, necesito hablar con Hina…-exclamo la peli roja antes de ser detenida por Ino.

-Tú no te iras de acá-dijo Ino con suma frialdad-primero tendrás que explicarme que paso por tu mente al hacerle eso a Hinata.

…

Hinata y Sakura se encontraban en la enfermería. La enfermera del lugar le había dado una pastilla a la peli rosa haciendo también que se recostara para que descansara. Mientras tanto la peli azul aun seguía sorprendida por la presencia de Karin en el instituto.

-_"…será que_ ¿_estudiara en este instituto?…"-_se dijo Hinata sumamente preocupada, porque ya no solo era el peligro de encontrársela por la calle, ahora tendría que lidiar con encontrársela por los pasillos del lugar que, según ella, hubiera sido su refugio al igual que su casa en el cual podría estar tranquila_-"…Y si volvió para terminar su trabajo…"-_la peli azul agito su cabeza ya que parecía una idea un poco descabellada, pero tenía cierto sentido porque la ultima vez se salvo de ser ultrajada gracias a que uno de sus secuaces la golpeo demasiado fuerte haciendo que esta se desmallara.

-Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Sakura recostada mientras veía a la peli azul-estas respirando muy agitadamente.

-Yo…yo estoy bien-respondió Hinata notando que era cierto, estaba respirando muy agitadamente haciendo que se mareara un poco, pero pudo restablecerse poco a poco-debería preocuparse más…por por usted que está recuperándose del dolor de estomago que…que tuvo.

De repente se abrió la puerta bruscamente de la cual entro Ino la cual estaba con el semblante serio.

-…esta idiota no dijo nada…-susurro la rubia pero las demás chicas habían podido escuchar un poco de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué sucede Ino-chan?-pregunto Hinata porque era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado.

-Nada Hinata-chan-respondió Ino la cual estaba furiosa ya que trato de que Karin le dijera la razón que tuvo para hacerle daño a la peli azul, pero la peli roja no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el tema-…¿ya te encuentras bien Sakura?

-Si-dijo la peli rosa-Ino quiero que me aclares una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Karin estudiara en este instituto?

Tras decir eso el lugar quedo en un completo silencio, se podía sentir la tensión que había en el lugar. Pero después de un rato la rubia se dispuso a hablar.

-Sí, si estudiara en este instituto.

Al escuchar la noticia Hinata quedo petrificada, la pesadilla de la cual estaba escapando la había encontrado y ya no había forma de escapar de ella.

…

Karin aun estaba en el instituto, pero esta vez se encontraba subiendo unos escalones los cuales la llevaron hacia la azotea de la escuela. Con extrañeza empezó a inspeccionar el lugar.

-¿Hola?-dijo la peli roja mientras revisaba la bola de papel que choco con su cabeza la cual tenía un mensaje, en el cual la citaba en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Rodeo el lugar con mucha cautela pero de repente vio una silueta conocida, se acerco más para verlo mejor y fue ahí donde pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocada, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito Karin mientras se abalanzaba hacia el azabache, el cual la esquivo rápidamente haciendo que la peli roja callera sentada en el piso.

-No te confundas-dijo fríamente el azabache mientras veía con desprecio a Karin que se levantaba y cambiaba completamente su semblante a uno más serio-quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué tema?-pregunto Karin.

-Sobre Hinata-hablo Sasuke-¿por qué le hiciste eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando-respondió el Uchiha al cual se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Entonces respóndeme esta pregunta ¿Qué viniste a hacer en este instituto habiendo tantos otros?

-Estoy acá para estar al lado de mi familia.

-¿Al lado de Naruto?-dijo Sasuke con ironía.

-Sí y también para estar contigo-respondió Karin mientras se acercaba coquetamente al Uchiha.

-Aléjate de mí-Sasuke la empujo levemente pero lo suficiente como para que se alejara de él-aléjate de mí y de Hinata o te atentaras contra las consecuencias-decía el azabache mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿¡Por qué la proteges tanto?!-grito Karin desde el lugar en el que se quedó.

-No es tu problema-respondió Sasuke sin voltear el rostro.

-Ya me doy cuenta-dijo la Uzumaki mirando fijamente la espalda del azabache-¡Ella te gusta! ¡¿Verdad?!...

Al decir eso Sasuke se paró en seco volteando su rostro lentamente para decir sus últimas palabras antes de irse con una extraña sonrisa.

-Sí, si me gusta y mucho...

**…..**

**Sé que todos se estarán diciendo "al fin ha publicado un capitulo después de 100000000 años" y es por eso que pido disculpas (no sé cuantas disculpas voy con esta =P) como saben ya es fin de año y termine hace pocos días mis exámenes finales, es por eso que no pude escribir para así poder estudiar mejor, espero que puedan comprenderme.**

**Pero ya empezaron las vacaciones así que estas demoras ya irán desapareciendo y déjenme decirles que tengo varias ideas para otros fics que escribiré cuando termine OPORTUNIDADES DE LA VIDA, es por eso que tratare de terminarlo lo antes posible…..disfruten este capítulo, espero que les agrade, disculpen si encuentran fallas ortográficas y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios =)**


	19. Decisiones

**Capitulo 19: Decisiones **

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

-Ya me doy cuenta-dijo la Uzumaki mirando fijamente la espalda del azabache-¡Ella te gusta! ¡¿Verdad?!...

Al decir eso Sasuke se paró en seco volteando su rostro lentamente para decir sus últimas palabras antes de irse con una extraña sonrisa.

-Sí, si me gusta y mucho...

**…**

Karin regreso a la casa de sus tíos, entró sin decir una sola palabra dejando a todos sorprendidos. Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a tirar todas las cosas que encontraba a su paso. Estaba completamente furiosa por las palabras dichas por el Uchiha haciendo que callera de rodillas al piso con la mirada perdida, de pronto encontró una foto tirada en una esquina de su cuarto, al verla bien se dio cuenta de que era de cuando era pequeña y donde estaba acompañada de Naruto y Sasuke.

_-"Sí, si me gusta y mucho..."-_la peli roja empezó a sujetar con fuerza la foto mientras recordaba con rabia esas palabras que empezaban a despertar antiguos sentimientos del pasado que obtenían más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba-…creo que ya no lo podre hacer…-dijo Karin poniéndose de pie-…pensaba pedirte disculpas Hinata Hyuga, pero…-la Uzumaki se puso frente al espejo que había en su habitación-…no dejare que me quites a Sasuke…

…

En la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba tocando el piano, siendo más precisos Nocturne op.9 No.2 de Chopin.

-Me gusta…-se decía el azabache mientras interpretaba cada nota plasmada en la partitura.

Sasuke aun estaba sorprendido por las palabras que habían salido de su boca cuando estaba discutiendo con Karin, ya que en realidad las palabras salieron sin permiso de su ser, como si hubieran estado escondidas todo este tiempo. Ahora sabía que le gustaba Hinata, pero a diferencia de otras chicas ella era especial.

-¿Especial?-dijo Sasuke mientras repetía esa palabra varias veces en su mente, aunque en realidad era cierto, la Hyuga poseía una belleza que raras veces se encontraban en el mundo, no le era necesario ninguna clase de maquillaje o ropa costosa, con el simple hecho de ser ella misma era lo que le fascinaba-¿y si de repente llego a enamorarme de ella?-el azabache dudo de esa teoría porque desde la traición que había sufrido el ya no creía en el amor, mejor dicho había llegado a detestarlo, es por eso que había tratado de convertirse en una persona fría para que no volvieran a nacer esos sentimientos, sin embargo desde hace unos días pudo darse cuenta de lo amable que había sido con la Hyuga-¿y si es una oportunidad que me está dando la vida?-Sasuke se quedo con ese pensamiento, ya que Hinata podría ser esa oportunidad que le daba la vida para volver a ser feliz y para volver a amar.

…

Ya era de noche y Hinata se encontraba en su casa, cenando en el comedor el cual parecía aun más grande por la ausencia de toda su familia.

-_"¿Ahora qué haré?"-_se dijo Hinata mientras dejaba a un lado su plato vacio y se dirigía a su habitación-_"…quisiera ser mas fuerte…"-_la peli azul ya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo en el cual se encontraban todas las habitaciones de la casa cuando de pronto diviso la puerta de la recamara de su hermana. La Hyuga soltó un suspiro de tristeza mientras volvía su mirada hacia el pasillo-seguramente lo estará pasando bien…-dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

La peli azul ya había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse, ya estaba lista para dormirse pero aun estaba preocupada por la presencia de Karin en el instituto. Se quedó así por unos minutos hasta quedarse dormida profundamente.

…

De repente Hinata se vio en un lugar oscuro en donde solo había un reflector de luz que la iluminaba solo a ella. Empezó a escuchar algunos susurros de personas pero no supo quienes eran hasta que se vio rodeada por gente las cuales tenían el rostro cubierto por la oscuridad.

-Eres una estúpida-Hinata pudo oír claramente lo que dijo el chico parado frente a ella haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Eres una zorra-empezó a decir otro de los chicos.

-No…-susurro la Hyuga-no, no es cierto…

-Claro que lo eres-la peli azul se sorprendió ya que la voz le parecía conocida, volteo a ver quién era y quedo petrificada-claro que eres una estúpida…-era Sakura la que decía esas palabras mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

-Pero además de estúpida es una regalada y tonta…-apareció otra silueta la cual sorprendió de una manera muy amarga a Hinata.

-Ino-chan, Sakura-san-dijo Hinata al ver a sus dos amigas decir cosas tan hirientes para ella-¿por…por qué están diciendo eso?

-Porque es la verdad…-la peli azul pudo reconocer de inmediato esa voz, al voltear pudo ver de que era Karin la cual la veía con total desagrado, como aquella noche que la Hyuga trataba de olvidar-eres una tonta Hinata, o mejor dicho Hinatonta.

-Ya no más…por favor-susurro Hinata con la mirada oscurecida-paren con esto.

-¡Estúpida!-empezaron a gritar otras voces.

-Paren-decía la peli azul pero las voces seguían insultándola.

-¡Tonta!

-¡Zorra!

-¡Regalada!

-Paren ¡Paren!-gritó Hinata abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de que estaba otra vez en la realidad-fue solo un sueño…-dijo la Hyuga mientras se daba cuenta de que aun era de noche.

De repente empezó a sonar su celular, Hinata lo revisó y se dio cuenta de que era su hermana a la cual contesto inmediatamente.

-Hola Hanabi-chan ¿cómo estás?-contesto la peli azul dulcemente a su hermana querida.

-Hinata-nesama necesito que me ayudes-dijo la pequeña Hyuga la cual se oía muy preocupada.

-¿Con qué Hanabi-chan?

-¿Recuerdas que te conté de una chica la cual me fastidiaba mucho cuando era pequeña?-dijo Hanabi.

-Si…-respondió Hinata.

-Lo que sucede es que esta en el campamento en el cual estoy, y yo…yo no sé qué hacer, por favor Hinata-nesama ayúdame, no me gusta estar cerca de ella.

-Tranquilízate Hanabi-chan, desesperarse así no es una…una buena opción para poder afrontar esta situación-fue entonces cuando Hinata abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que se estaba llevando-Hanabi-chan recuerda que la vida siempre nos da muchas pruebas de las cuales nunca vamos a poder escapar…

-Pero Hinata-nesama…

-Se que algunas veces es difícil poder superarlas, pero ese es el propósito que tienen, nos hace poner en práctica los valores y enseñanzas que obtuvimos en el recorrido de nuestra vida-ahora estaba claro para la peli azul, ella siempre supo la respuesta a sus inquietudes tan solo que no se daba cuenta de ello-es por eso que tienes que ser fuerte para afrontarlos. Sé que será difícil tener que encontrártela pero lo mejor será que hables con ella para que así puedas dejar las cosas en orden y sin resentimientos.

-Gracias Hinata-nesama sabía que me podrías aconsejar-dijo Hanabi más aliviada.

-Al contrario Hanabi-chan gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

…

Era un día normal en el instituto, todo era tranquilidad cuando de repente se empezó a ver a chicos corriendo por todos lados como si estuvieran buscando algo.

-¡Hinata!-gritaba Ino mientras revisaba el baño para cerciorarse de que no se estuviera escondiendo o algo por el estilo.

-¿La encontraste?-pregunto Sakura.

-No-dijo la Yamanaka.

-Nosotros tampoco-dijo Naruto que también se había unido a la búsqueda junto con Sasuke.

-¿Cómo es qué no la podemos encontrar si el instituto no es tan grande?-replicó Ino.

-Y lo peor es que Karin tampoco aparece-añadió la peli rosa nerviosa, ya que desde que vieron entrar a clases a la Uzumaki, Hinata se encontraba impaciente como esperando algo, hasta que en la hora de descanso se percataron de que la peli azul había desaparecido junto a la peli roja, haciendo que se imaginaran lo peor.

-Volvamos a buscar-ordeno Sasuke mientras iba corriendo hacia los jardines de la preparatoria-¿Dónde te metiste Hinata?

…

Karin se encontraba en la azotea de la preparatoria mirando los jardines con aburrimiento, cuando de repente escucho a alguien subir las escaleras, al voltear su mirada se opaco al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba ya delante de ella.

-¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta acá Hinata Hyuga?-dijo la Uzumaki.

-No se preocupe Uzumaki-sam-respondió la peli azul-esta conversación no tardara mucho…

**…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se olviden de comentar =)**


	20. Mentiras y Rebeldía

**Capitulo 20: Mentiras y rebeldía**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta acá Hinata Hyuga?-dijo la Uzumaki.

-No se preocupe Uzumaki-sam-respondió la peli azul-esta conversación no durara mucho…

**…**

-Desde hace mucho tiempo he vivido con el recuerdo de esa trágica noche, siempre me he preguntado la razón por la cual me hizo eso, es por eso que le pregunto ¿por qué me humillaste esa noche?-dijo Hinata pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la Uzumaki sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Antes de darte una respuesta, tengo que decirte que no podre responderte ninguna de tus preguntas-dijo la peli roja.

-¿Eh?-la Hyuga estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Antes de venir a Japón, yo vivía en un centro para personas con problemas mentales…-la Uzumaqui paro de hablar por unos segundos-…en ese lugar me daban muchas pastillas y me inyectaban muchos antibióticos por medio de inyecciones que afectaron a mi cerebro haciéndome olvidar muchas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Hinata seriamente.

-Quiero decir que no tengo idea de lo que me hablas, porque no tengo muchos recuerdos que tengan que ver contigo.

-Entonces como…¿cómo supiste mi nombre en la fiesta de la casa de Naruto-kum si no tienes muchos recuerdos que tengan que ver conmigo?

-Me acorde en ese momento porque antes de viajar devuelta a Japón mi tía Kushina me envió un álbum de fotos donde en alguna de ellas aparecías tú haciéndome recordar algunos momentos que pase junto a ti.

-¿Y porque trataste de hablar conmigo anteriormente?-replico Hinata la cual estaba empezando a creer a la peli roja.

-Quería hablar contigo porque de repente tú podrías hacerme recordar más cosas que tenían que ver con mi pasado.

-Entonces tú no recuerdas nada de lo que paso esa noche…-susurro la peli azul un poco confundida.

-No, no recuerdo nada de esa noche de la cual tú hablas-Karin empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras pasando al costado de Hinata la cual solo se quedo parada sumida en sus pensamientos-no sé si nuestra relación haya sido buena, pero espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo la peli roja antes de bajar las escaleras perdiendo de vista completamente a la Hyuga.

Mientras tanto Hinata recordaba cada palabra de la conversación que había tenido con Karin, la cual a pesar de decirle que no la recordaba, ella pudo sentir que la Uzumaki la veía con resentimiento.

-¿Sera verdad lo que dijo?-dijo la peli azul mientras miraba al cielo ya que las palabras de Karin no terminaban de convencerla.

-Así que aquí estabas-Hinata escucho una voz atrás de ella.

-Sasuke-sam…-dijo la peli azul mientras reconocía a la persona que tenía frente a ella-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti-replico el azabache mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo para marcar un número, esperó unos segundos y contestaron pero este solo dijo "ya la encontré, está en la azotea" antes de cortar.

-¿Con…quien hablaba Sasuke-sam?-pregunto la peli azul muy curiosa.

-Responde primero a mi pregunta ¿por qué estabas en la azotea con Karin?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Hinata.

-La vi bajar de las escaleras-un silencio incomodo surgió entre ellos-aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

-Yo…yo tenía que hacerlo-respondió seriamente la Hyuga mirando fijamente al azabache pero luego bajó la mirada-tenía que hablar con ella para así poder tener una vida en la cual no me este atormentando mi pasado.

Se quedaron en silencio después de que la peli azul termino de hablar. Dejaron que el viento los privara de la realidad por unos segundos para luego retomar la conversación.

-Sasuke-sam aun no me dice por qué se encuentra…-fue entonces que Hinata recibió un leve golpecito en la frente con dos dedos de la mano de Sasuke el cual empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras dejando a una Hinata confundida por la acción del azabache.

-Tonta, nos preocupaste a todos-dijo el Uchiha mientras bajaba las escaleras-pensábamos que te había sucedido algo.

Hinata no respondió nada solo lo empezó a seguir mientras se tocaba la frente recordando la acción que Sasuke tuvo con ella.

…

Karin se encontraba en el baño del instituto, se estaba lavando la cara para refrescar su mente. La Uzumaki se miró en el espejo viendo como las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro.

Volvió a recordar la conversación con Hinata, en la cual le dijo casi toda la verdad de su situación actual. Era cierto que Karin había olvidado casi toda su vida pasada, pero había mentido en ciertos aspectos. Ella no recordaba lo que había vivido con Hinata con claridad, aunque había llegado a tener vagas visiones en las cuales se veía robando el diseño de la Hyuga. Pero cuando la vio por primera vez después de su viaje empezó a tener recuerdos aun más claros donde veía a la peli azul tirada en el piso e inconscientemente le daba ataques nerviosos sin explicación alguna.

La Uzumaki quería pedir perdón por el robo del diseño a Hinata, aunque ella se preguntaba por qué había robado tal cosa a la Hyuga. Trato de preguntar a sus tíos pero estos no se atrevían a responderles lo que hacía que se sintiera mas confundida, pero el día en el que Sasuke, "su Sasuke" le confesó que sentía atracción hacia la Hyuga no pudo contener su rabia por lo sucedido y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que odiaba a Hinata, pero extrañamente ese sentimiento parecía haber estado siempre en su interior.

…

-¡Hinata-chan!-grito Ino mientras abrazaba a la peli azul.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto Sakura- nos tenías preocupados.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo la Hyuga mientras miraba a los chicos que ahora se encontraban parados frente a ella.

-Olvídalo Hinata-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-lo importante es que estas bien.

-Pero hice que se preocuparan por mi culpa…-añadió la peli azul.

-Claro que no-respondió Naruto.

-Dejémoslo ahí-replico Ino-o si no nos quedaremos todo el rato disculpándonos.

Y fue así como terminaron la conversación. Minutos después Naruto se retiro del lugar junto con Sasuke el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el transcurso de la conversación, ya que este solo se limitaba a observar a la Hyuga la cual parecía esconder algo.

-"_¿Qué estas escondiendo Hinata?-_se dijo el azabache mientras avanzaba con Naruto por los pasillos del instituto.

…

Ya era hora de salida en el instituto y todos ya se encontraban de camino a sus hogares. Hinata se encontraba con sus amigas las cuales habían planeado comprar pastelillos en la nueva cafetería que se había abierto cerca del lugar.

Cuando llegaron las jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesas del lugar. Empezaron a charlar por un rato mientras saboreaban sus postres, pero de un momento a otro Hinata dejo de hablar haciendo que sus amigas se preocuparan ya que desde que regreso de la azotea la peli azul se encontraba muy rara.

-¿Te pasa algo Hinata?-pregunto Sakura la cual la miro con preocupación.

-No, no me…no me pasa nada-contesto la Hyuga aparentando una sonrisa.

-Claro que te pasa algo Hinata-chan-replico Ino-desde que volviste de la azotea estas muy distraída, ¿Acaso te sucedió algo en la azotea?

-Lo que pasa es que…yo…hable con Karin-respondió la peli azul haciendo que sus amigas se sorprendieran soltando un "¿¡Qué!?" por la impresión que se acababan de llevar.

-¿Enserio Hinata?-dijo Sakura-¿te hizo algo malo?

-No, no te preocupes, Karin no me hizo nada…

-Entonces por qué traes esa cara-exclamo la rubia.

-Está bien, les contare lo que sucedió- la peli azul tomo un respiro y prosiguió-al parecer Karin no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió la noche en la que sufrí ese accidente.

-¿Pero por qué no recuerda?-pregunto Sakura.

-Espera Sakura-dijo Ino mientras analizaba la situación-puede que sea cierto, ya que ella estaba internada en un centro para personas con problemas mentales.

-¿Cómo saben que ella estaba internada?-pregunto Hinata con extrañeza.

-Lo que pasa Hinata-chan es que no sabíamos cómo o cuando decírtelo ya que no queríamos que te estresaras mas con tus problemas-dijo Ino mientras comía el pastel de chocolate que había pedido.

-No importa Ino-chan-respondió la peli azul.

-Pero ahora el punto es que también puede ser que este mintiendo-dijo Sakura la cual estaba mirando su pastel de frambuesas que estaba casi por desaparecer-porque no se puede asegurar de que ella este en esa situación.

-Creo que tienes razón-exclamo Ino-le preguntare a mis tíos para asegurarme.

-Y yo le preguntare a la directora Tsunade-dijo la peli rosa haciendo que las otras chicas la miraran con sorpresa-¿Por qué me miran así?

-Siento decirte esto "frente de marquesina" pero hay una razón por la cual se le llama directora a Tsunade-sama.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero lo que no saben es que la directora era una exitosa doctora en el pasado.

-No lo sabía-añadió Hinata- pero…¿por qué dejo su profesión?

-Eso aun es un misterio-contestó Sakura-pero lo importante es que será bueno preguntarle a ella personalmente sobre los síntomas que tiene una persona que ha perdido la memoria o algo que tenga que ver con ello.

-Está bien Sakura-dijo Ino que observo su celular para ver la hora-¡pero miren que tarde es! Discúlpenme pero tengo que irme a mi casa o si no mi madre me va a matar.

-Yo creo que también debería irme-añadió Hinata.

-Está bien, váyanse tranquilas yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas por acá.

-Pero ten cuidado Sakura que se está haciendo muy tarde-dijo por ultimo Ino la cual se despidió y junto con Hinata se marcharon de la cafetería.

…

En la mansión Uchiha la familia del azabache se encontraba en el comedor de la mansión cenando tranquilamente. Mikoto y su hijo mayor se encontraban conversando amenamente, mientras que las dos personas faltantes se encontraban totalmente concentradas en la cena. Se podía notar desde mil kilómetros de distancia de que eran padre e hijo.

-Itachi-habló Fugaku seriamente mientras tomaba unos papeles en sus manos que al parecer le habían llegado recientemente-te felicito estás haciendo muy buenos negocios en el extranjero, espero que sigas así.

-Gracias padre-dijo el Uchiha mayor.

El patriarca de la familia empezó a leer otro de los documentos, pero al parecer no le agrado nada lo que estaba leyendo.

-Sasuke-dijo Fugaku molesto-bajaste tu puntaje en el instituto.

-Solo fueron cinco puntos-respondió el azabache sin tomar mucha importancia al tema mientras comía lentamente su cena.

-Pues esos cinco puntos te alejaron del primer puesto-dijo Fugaku-tu muy bien deberías saber que eso es muy importante para demostrar la supremacía de la familia Uchiha, a la cual estas avergonzando con tus actos de niño llorón al sufrir por la pérdida de una mujer a la cual estúpidamente creíste todos sus caprichos y…-el patriarca Uchiha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke se había levantado de su asiento abruptamente haciendo quedar el lugar en completo silencio, miró por un momento a su padre y luego empezó a retirarse del lugar sin decir una sola palabra-¡Sasuke! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-¡Basta Fugaku!-exclamo Mikoto mirando fijamente a su esposo-no arreglaras nada con gritarle, ¿Por qué lo tratas así?

-Es la única forma que tengo para corregirlo, pues gracias a que tu lo consentiste mucho el termino avergonzándonos a todos. No puedo creer que sea hijo…-antes de que Fugaku terminara fue silenciado por una cachetada de su esposa la cual salió a paso rápido del lugar.

El único que quedó fue Itachi el cual dejó su plato vacío a un lado y se levanto del asiento.

-¿Tú también estas en mi contra?-dijo su padre mientras veía a su hijo mayor dirigirle una mirada la cual parecía no tener expresión alguna.

-No padre-dijo Itachi-pero tan poco estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que tratas a Sasuke, se que él puede ser rebelde algunas veces pero él en verdad se esfuerza para que tú puedas estar orgulloso.

Tras decir esto Itachi se retiro silenciosamente dejando únicamente a Fugaku el cual se quedo en el comedor hasta que su celular vibró. Al revisarlo solo vio que era un mensaje de una promoción para celulares. Salió del comedor y fue a parar en la sala de la casa. EL hombre solo se dedico a ver los cuadros que adornaban el lugar cuando se topó con una la cual le trajo nostalgia. Era una foto en el cual Itachi y Sasuke eran aun niños.

-Que haré contigo muchacho…-dijo Fugaku mientras miraba la cara que su hijo menor tenía en la foto, era un rostro completamente distinto al que tenía ahora. Su rostro había cambiado totalmente ya que ahora tenía una expresión más fría.

…

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un columpio que se encontraba en el jardín de su hogar pero que estaba alejado de su casa.

-_"Pero que fastidioso es ese viejo"_-se decía Sasuke.

-Así que estabas aquí-el azabache escucho una voz el cual hizo que volteara para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?-respondió fríamente el Uchiha menor.

-Pero que sorpresa-dijo Itachi-después de mucho me respondes tan amablemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-respondió Sasuke extrañado.

-Lo digo porque siempre me ignorabas cada vez que trataba hablar contigo-de repente Itachi se puso frente a su hermanito el cual lo vio extrañado-¿Acaso te sucedió algo bueno o conociste a alguien especial?

Fue entonces que Sasuke inconscientemente recordó a Hinata haciendo que volteara la mirada hacia otro lado ya que temía que su hermano mayor notara algún cambio de expresión de parte de él.

-Claro que no-dijo fríamente el azabache tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

-¿Y por qué ese cambio de humor?-pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa a su hermano el cual maldecía el hecho de que su querido hermano mayor lo conociera tan perfectamente-¿Acaso conociste a alguien especial que esta derritiendo ese gran cubo de hielo que tienes como corazón?

-Ya te dije que no-respondió Sasuke.

-¿La persona especial es esa linda chica que trajiste hace días?-dijo Itachi muy pensativo sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano pequeño-su nombre era Hinata Hyuga ¿verdad Sasuke?-al voltear hacia su hermano el Uchiha mayor cayo con la sorpresa de que el azabache ya estaba a medio camino hacia su casa-"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke eres un caso perdido"_-se decía Itachi mientras alcanzaba a su hermano-"…_pero me alegra de que estés logrando sanar tu corazón…"_

**…**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo =) que lo disfruten…**


	21. Desconcierto

**Capítulo 21: Desconcierto **

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

-¿La persona especial es esa linda chica que trajiste hace días?-dijo Itachi muy pensativo sin hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano pequeño-su nombre era Hinata Hyuga ¿verdad Sasuke?-al voltear hacia su hermano el Uchiha mayor cayo con la sorpresa de que el azabache ya estaba a medio camino hacia su casa-"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke eres un caso perdido"_-se decía Itachi mientras alcanzaba a su hermano-"…_pero me alegra de que estés logrando sanar tu corazón…"_

**…**

Hinata se encontraba caminando hacia su aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al llegar sus amigas le preguntaron con extrañeza el porqué de su felicidad.

-Mi hermana regresara de su viaje a Hawái mañana por la noche-respondió la Hyuga.

-Hanabi ¿verdad?-dijo la rubia recibiendo un "Si" de parte de la peli azul.

-Pero que envidia que ella pueda ir a esa clase de viajes-añadió Sakura con pesadez.

-Sí, es cierto-replico Ino-pero que se le va a hacer ya no tenemos la juventud de antes.

-¿Y tu padre cuando volverá?-preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Él volverá dentro de dos semanas

-Chicas cambiando de tema-dijo Ino con una cara un poco más seria-que averiguaron acerca del problema de Karin.

Todas se pusieron serias ya que la situación presentada hace dos días en la azotea seguía siendo confusa.

-Bueno, yo averigüe cuando fui a conversar con la directora Tsunade-Sakura fue la primera en hablar-que si cabe la posibilidad de que un paciente con problemas mentales pierda parte de su memoria, pero para que lo pierda tendría que ser sometido a rigurosos medicamentos y a descargas eléctricas en determinadas zonas del cerebro.

Al decir esto las jóvenes se quedaron calladas ya que lo que decía la peli rosa parecía sacado de alguna película de terror.

-Eso significa que Karin…puede que esté diciendo la verdad-habló Hinata casi susurrando pero audible para sus amigas.

-Yo lo único que pude averiguar fue que ella estaba internada en un centro llamado…llamado-Ino se puso a pensar por unos segundos tratando de recordar el nombre-creo que es "Centro del Renacimiento" o algo así.

-Ahora que recuerdo hace unos meses leí en el periódico que es uno de los centros más importantes de todo el mundo-dijo Hinata.

-Yo también lo leí, al parecer lo dirige un medicó llamado Orochimaru-añadió Sakura.

-Pero que raro nombre-exclamo Ino.

-Es cierto pero es famoso gracias a que hizo descubrimientos de nuevos métodos contra enfermedades mentales-dijo la peli rosa-las cuales aun no son muy aceptadas por algunas organizaciones de salud.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre ellas porque vieron que su tímida amiga estaba con una cara de preocupación.

-Tranquilízate Hinata-chan eso significa que ya no te tendrás que preocupar de Karin-exclamo la rubia tratando de tranquilizar un poco a la Hyuga.

-Tienes razón Ino-chan-respondió la peli azul mientras sonreía para no seguir preocupando más a sus amigas.

-Entonces cambiemos de tema-añadió Sakura.

Así fue como se pasaron los minutos hasta que volvieron a sus lugares ya que el profesor de turno había ingresado al salón.

…

Al tocar el timbre que daba comienzo a la hora de descanso todos salieron de sus salones rápidamente y los pasillos fueron llenados por varios alumnos que caminaban hacia distintos lugares del instituto.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Ino haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, pero al parecer a la rubia poco le importo.

-¿Qué sucede Ino-chan?-pregunto Hinata con preocupación.

-¡Hoy nos toca "Deportes"!-exclamo aterrorizada la rubia.

-Es cierto-dijo Sakura con mala cara-hoy nos tocara las clases de Gai-sensei.

Fue entonces que las tres empezaron a liberar un aura negra la cual empezaba a asustar a algunos de los alumnos de las demás clases.

-No tengo nada en contra con esa clase-dijo Ino-pero el profesor es muy estricto.

-Concuerdo contigo-añadió la peli rosa-y lo peor es que hoy nos toca correr-todas empezaron a imaginarse con miedo lo que les ocurriría.

-Si él quisiera nos haría correr toda la ciudad-dijo por ultimo Hinata la cual con el tiempo empezó a tomar más confianza con sus amigas.

…

-Apúrate Ino cerda que Gai-sensei nos castigara-replicaba Sakura mientras veía a su rubia amiga ponerse sus zapatillas- todas ya están en el patio.

-Espérame un momento que ya termino.

-Ya están empezando con los estiramiento-añadió Hinata preocupada-si no nos damos prisa nos hará correr el doble.

Después de unos segundo Ino pudo terminar de ponérselos, prosiguiendo a dejar sus pertenencias en su casillero ya que se encontraban en el vestidor de mujeres. Al terminar las tres salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello dejando el lugar completamente vacío.

Pero eso fue interrumpido por una presencia la cual parecía estar husmeando cada uno de los casilleros en busca de algo. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa cuando encontró lo que quería.

-Te encontré…-dijo mientras sacaba un delgado alambre el cual uso para tratar de abrir el candado del casillero.

Después de unos minutos logro abrirlo, saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita la cual parecía contener algo. Echó el contenido en una de las pertenencias del dueño del casillero.

-Te arrepentirás Hinata Hyuga…-tras decir eso cerro el casillero, camino hasta la salida lentamente sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido -…te arrepentirás…

…

-Esta vez el sensei fue muy estricto…-dijo Hinata a sus amigas mientras volvían de la clase de deporte junto a sus compañeras las cuales venían completamente exhaustas.

-¡"Estricto" es una palabra muy suave!-grito Ino con sufrimiento- la palabra debería ser es dictador o explotador de menores.

-No puedo mover ni un musculo mas-se quejó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del lugar.

Siguieron quejándose por un buen rato junto a otras las chicas las cuales aun recordaban con dolor los ejercicios que hicieron los cuales consistieron en estirarse para luego correr diez veces el patio el cual era inmenso, después pasaron en la competencia de carreras, luego tuvieron que dar unas cuantas vueltas al patio durante cinco minutos los cuales, para todos, resultaron ser los más largos de sus vidas.

Tras conversar un buen rato decidieron cambiarse ya que faltaban unos minutos para seguir con la siguiente clase. Al abrir su casillero Hinata se dio cuenta de que su candado estaba mal cerrado.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?-pregunto Sakura la cual vio que la peli azul no paraba de revisar el candado de su casillero.

-Na…nada Sakura-sam-dijo por ultimo la Hyuga mientras sacaba sus zapatos para ponérselos, sin embargo la respuesta no fue creída por la peli rosa ya que esta había tartamudeado lo que hacía ver que Hinata escondía algo.

-No mientas Hinata-replicó Ino la cual también percibió algo raro en su amiga-¿Qué escondes?

-Ya les…dije que no es nada-decía la peli azul mientras se levantaba de la banca que había usado para sentarse y poder ponerse los zapatos, los cuales estaban perfectamente en sus pies-…no se preocupen…estoy…

-¡Hinata!-gritaron las dos chicas al ver que su amiga caía sentada al piso quejándose de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto desesperada-mente Ino mientras junto a Sakura ayudaban a levantarse a su amiga.

-Me duelen mucho la planta de los pies…-decía con dolor Hinata mientras era llevada a sentarse de nuevo en el banco del vestidor.

-De repente será por los ejercicios-añadió Sakura.

-No lo creo-contesto la peli azul mientras trataba de sacarse sus zapatos con delicadeza para evitar el dolor-el dolor es diferente, es como si…

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritaron las tres chicas al ver el liquido rojo gotear de los pies de Hinata.

-¿Pero…pero qué es esto?-decía la Hyuga mirando con horror sus pies ensangrentados.

**…..**

**Les dejo con este capítulo el cual es muy cortito, espero que les guste. **

**Quiero comentar que las clases de Deporte también son conocidas en otros lugares como clases de Educación Física. **


	22. ¿Celos?

**Capítulo 22:¿Celos?**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

-¡Ahhhhh!-gritaron las tres chicas al ver el liquido rojo de los pies de Hinata.

-¿Pero…pero qué es esto?-decía la Hyuga mirando con horror sus pies ensangrentados.

**…**

Hinata trato de tocar sus pies con delicadeza para examinarlo mejor, pero fue un grave error, ya que le empezó a doler aun más fuerte haciendo que se reprimiera de dolor y a que sus ojos amenazaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Hi…Hinata tus pies…-decía Sakura la cual observaba los pies de la Hyuga.

-¡Rápido Sakura, tenemos que buscar ayuda!-exclamo Ino con desesperación en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón-dijo la peli rosa-no te preocupes Hinata-chan, no tardaremos mucho en buscar regresar con ayuda.

Las dos chicas fueron corriendo hacia los pasillos del instituto dejando a la peli azul sola en los vestidores.

-¿Quién pudo hacerme esto?-susurraba Hinata mientras no quitaba su vista de sus pies completamente asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí si las clases ya terminaron?-la Hyuga volteo asustada para ver de quien se trataba dándose la sorpresa de que era un chico al cual nunca había visto.

-Etto…bueno yo…-decía la peli azul pero lamentablemente su terrible tartamudeo salió a flote, pero antes de terminar su frase se dio cuenta de que el chico delante suyo se estaba acercando.

-¡¿Qué es esto…?!-dijo sorprendido el joven dándose cuenta de los pies de Hinata-estas herida.

-No se preocupe que…

-Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería o si no tus heridas se infectaran-añadió el chico preocupado.

Hinata quiso hablar pero fue sorprendida al darse cuenta de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en brazos del joven misterioso el cual la estaba cargando como si se tratase de una princesa en peligro.

-¿¡Pe…pero qué esta ha…haciendo!?-exclamo Hinata con el rostro completamente roja.

-No puedo dejar a una joven sufriendo de dolor, especialmente siendo usted tan hermosa.

-¡¿Ehh!?-la peli azul estaba sorprendida pero avergonzada por completo, ya que era la primera vez que un joven hablaba así de ella.

-Agárrate fuerte o si no te caerás-al principio la Hyuga no comprendía nada pero después de unos segundos el joven comenzó a correr velozmente haciendo que la joven peli azul se tuviera que sostener del cuello de aquel misterioso joven.

…

Sakura y su rubia amiga se encontraban corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a alguien que las ayudara, pero hasta esos instantes no encontraban a nadie ya que todos se encontraban estudiando en sus determinados salones.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa…-dijo la peli rosa mientras corría a toda prisa.

-Pero no encontramos a nadie-contesto Ino con enojo-además de que…

La joven Yamanaka no pudo terminar de hablar porque se encontraba tirada en el piso ya que segundos antes no se dio cuenta que delante de ella había una persona la cual estaba caminando despreocupadamente.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamo Sakura al ver al azabache en el piso al igual que su amiga.

-Que es lo que les pasa para que estén corriendo de esa…

-¡Sasuke necesitamos tu ayuda!-exclamo Ino con mucha preocupación-¡Hinata-chan se encuentra herida!

-¿¡Dónde se encuentra!?-pregunto el Uchiha seriamente pero con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Se encuentra en los vestidores-dijo Sakura mientras comenzaron a correr a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

…

-Te los tenemos que sacar ahora mismo-dijo la enfermera Shizune mientras se ponía sus guantes quirúrgicos.

-¿A…Ahora mismo?-pregunto Hinata temerosa ya que anteriormente cuando ella intento sacarlos le dolió mucho peor.

-Si señorita Hyuga o prefiere estar con esas tachuelas clavadas en los pies, corriendo el peligro a que sus heridas se infecten y poniendo en peligro su salud-respondió seriamente la peli negra mientras veía a Hinata muy nerviosa sentada en la camilla de la enfermería y acompañada del joven-puede que le duela un poco-dijo por ultimo Shizune mientras se disponía a sacar la primera tachuela con cuidado.

Hinata se quejo del dolor silenciosamente tratando de que nadie la escuchara, pero al parecer no fue así ya que el joven caballero que la había traído a la enfermería pudo escucharla perfectamente.

-Si quiere puede tomar mi mano-susurro el joven mientras que disimuladamente le daba la mano para que la tomara.

-Pero…pero yo…-decía Hinata ruborizada por lo que le había dicho el joven el cual la miraba con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes que será nuestro secreto-añadió por último el joven de cabello castaño mientras sonreía de una manera muy tierna y tomaba las manos de la peli azul con delicadeza la cual apretó fuertemente al sentir el dolor causante por las heridas en sus pies.

Después de unos minutos Shizune terminó de sacar todas las tachuelas, pero al parecer la Hyuga no se dio cuenta ya que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de no ver sus heridas mientras que apretaba fuertemente la mano del muchacho que la acompañaba.

-Puede abrir los ojos señorita Hyuga-dijo Shizune sonriendo al ver tal escena en esos momentos.

-¿Eh?-decía Hinata mientras habría los ojos lentamente y apreciaba sus pies totalmente vendados para después soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya puede soltarme señorita Hyuga-decía el joven de ojos verdes el cual soltó una risa al ver como Hinata quitaba su mano totalmente avergonzada.

-Gra…gracias por…-las palabras de la peli azul fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo en la puerta haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan a ver qué es lo que sucedía.

-¡Hinata!-gritó el azabache desesperado mientras buscaba a la Hyuga con la mirada, pero al verlo muy cerca del chico de cabello castaño se topó con cierta rabia desconocida.

-Sa…Sasuke-sam-dijo la peli azul sorprendida por la forma en la que el azabache había entrado a la enfermería, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el rostro del joven Uchiha.

Después de la entrada de Sasuke este solo se quedo quieto en la puerta pero fue quitado a un lado por dos jóvenes que clamaban ver a su amiga en apuros.

-¡Hinata estas bien!-grito con alegría Ino-¡Qué bueno que no te ultrajaron!-exclamo la rubia la cual se sintió tonta y empezó a regañarse ya que era una excusa la cual su querido primo Naruto hubiera sido el único en usarlo.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Sakura al joven de cabello castaño el cual aun seguía al lado de la Hyuga.

-Disculpen por no presentarme-decía el joven mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto-soy Saito Ushiba-fue entonces que parecía soltar un aura de luz que segó a las amigas de la Hyuga.

-Tsk-dijo el azabache mientras miraba a otra parte enojado.

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka-respondió la rubia- y la de mi costado es Sakura Haruno-la peli rosa solo se dispuso a contestar la reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, y tú eres…-dijo Saito mirando a Sasuke esperando una respuesta.

-Sasuke Uchiha-respondió fríamente el azabache mientras veía con amargura al castaño.

Tras decir eso la enfermería se lleno de un ambiente muy incomodo, parecía como si hubiera algún alma en pena rondando por el lugar.

-Lamento interrumpirlos alumnos-interrumpió Shizune rompiendo el silencio del lugar-pero es mejor que regresen a sus clases, seguramente sus profesores estarán furiosos.

-Es cierto-dijo con pesadez Ino.

-Entonces tenemos que irnos de inmediato-dijo Sakura-dejamos a Hinata a su cuidado Shizune-sam.

-No se preocupen ella estará bien.

-Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan-decía Ino mientras agitaba su mano en son de despedida.

-¿Saito-sam no cree usted que también debería irse?-pregunto la peli rosa extrañada al castaño.

-Sí, es cierto-respondió el chico mientras se acercaba a Hinata-fue un placer conocerla señorita Hyuga-y fue entonces que Saito tomo las manos de la peli azul y deposito un suave beso, el cual activo la mirada asesina de cierto Uchiha y el sonrojo escandaloso de Hinata-espero volverla a ver-y sin más interrupciones salió de la enfermería dejando a todos boquiabiertos por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?-dijo Sakura

-No tengo idea-respondió Ino a la interrogante-pero fue muy romántico, se nota que es de los pocos hombres caballerosos que existen en el mundo.

-Pervertidos querrás decir...-dijo Sasuke en susurro pero las demás personas lo escucharon pero este solo se dispuso a salir de la enfermería dejando atrás a las chicas confundidas.

-¿A este que le pasa para que se vaya sin despedirse?-pregunto Sakura viendo con confusión el lugar por donde había salido el azabache.

-No lo sé Sakura ¿tú qué dices Hinata-chan?-dijo la Yamanaka pero al darse vuelta encontró a una peli azul sin salir de su estado de sonrojo-¿Hinata-chan te encuentras bien?

-Etto…yo…yo-decía Hinata entrecortada mente pero pronto sus palabras fueron silenciadas.

-¡Hinata!-grito Sakura al ver a la Hyuga desmayada-Hinata despierta.

-No puede ser-dijo Ino-¡Shizune-sam venga rápido por favor!

…

El azabache se encontraba caminando por los pasillos liberando un aura negra que podría asustar hasta la misma muerte.

-"_No debí haberme molestado en buscarla_"-se decía Sasuke-_"…si hubiera sabido que estaría con ese…"_

_Flash Back_

_Los tres chicos se encontraban en camino a los vestidores, estaban corriendo a toda prisa a pesar de que estaba prohibido correr en los pasillos._

_-Ya estamos cerca-decía Ino con cierto cansancio en sus palabras._

_-¿Y esta herida gravemente?-pregunto el azabache._

_-Si-respondió Sakura-tiene muchas tachuelas clavadas en los pies._

_-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Sasuke totalmente sorprendido mientras aumentaba su velocidad._

_Corrieron y llegaron al vestuario de mujeres pero se llevaron la grata sorpresa de que la Hyuga no estaba._

_-Pero si estaba aquí hace unos momentos-dijo la peli rosa extrañada._

_-Ella no pudo haberse ido en el estado en el que esta-añadió Ino._

_-Eso es cierto pero hay que buscarla-ordeno el azabache mientras se separaba de las chicas para buscar a la peli azul._

_Sasuke empezó a correr de nuevo gritando el nombre de Hinata haciendo que los pocos alumnos que se encontraban por ahí lo miraran extrañados pero a este poco le importo y siguió corriendo buscando a la peli azul que aun no aparecía. _

_-¿Por qué siempre desapareces de este modo?-dijo el Uchiha descansando un poco para seguir corriendo._

_-¡Sasuke!-el azabache escucho una voz detrás suyo así que volteo la mirada para ver de quien se trataba._

_-¿Naruto?-decía Sasuke con impresión-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte a ti-respondió molesto el rubio-la profesora está molesta por tu ausencia es por eso que me mando a buscarte._

_-Regresa tu solo estoy ocupado._

_-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Naruto-¿Cómo que ocupado?_

_-Estoy buscando a Hinata-respondió el azabache-al parecer estaba herida pero desapareció._

_-Pero si Hinata-chan se encuentra en la enfermería- al escuchar las palabras de su amigo Sasuke se encontró aliviado-además ella estaba acompañada de…-Naruto no terminó de hablar ya que el azabache había salido disparado-¡Un gracias habría bastado!_

_El Uchiha no presto atención a las últimas palabras del rubio. Al llegar a la enfermería abrió desesperadamente la puerta pero su expresión cambio al ver a un joven completamente extraño cerca de Hinata la cual solo se le quedo mirando._

_Fin de Flash Back._

El azabache seguía estaba enojado por lo que acababa de ver. Era capaz de destruir medio mundo en un instante, especialmente al ver que Hinata fue besada por un chico que apenas acababa de conocer.

-Esa tonta…-decía Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su aula-…dejándose llevar por un completo desconocido…que encima es un pervertido de la peor clase…ahora tendré que ser más cuidadoso…pero ella parecía…parecía tan…tan…Tch…No debí haberme preocupado por ella.

**…..**

**Les dejo con este capítulo, esta vez me demore demasiado en subir porque por donde vivo estamos en temporadas de lluvia y a cada rato se corta la luz además de que me cortaron el Internet por un buen tiempo, pero como ya comienzo con mi escuela me acaban de devolver el Internet de nuevo así que aproveché esta oportunidad para poder subir este capítulo en el cual al fin apareció competencia para Sasuke(jijijijijij lo haré sufrir xD) aunque al principio no estaba segura de añadir este nuevo personaje. Espero que comprendan mis tardanzas =) y otra vez les pido una disculpa =(.**


	23. Entre tulipanes

**Capítulo 23: Entre tulipanes **

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

El azabache seguía estaba enojado por lo que acababa de ver. Era capaz de destruir medio mundo en un instante, especialmente al ver que Hinata fue besada por un chico que apenas acababa de conocer.

-Esa tonta…-decía Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su aula-…dejándose llevar por un completo desconocido…que encima es un pervertido de la peor calaña…ahora tendré que ser más cuidadoso…pero ella parecía…parecía tan…tan…Tch…No debí haberme preocupado por ella.

**…**

Hinata se encontraba en su hogar, estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, pero no podía permanecer tranquila, toda la situación estaba haciendo que se preocupara demasiado.

-Las tachuelas no…no llegaron por si solas-se decía la peli azul dejando su libro a un lado de su mesita de noche-… alguien debió haberlas puesto.

El temor de aquella época solitaria en la escuela volvió a aparecer en el corazón de Hinata, no podía y no quería imaginarse que cosas más podrían venir. ¿Acaso necesitaría volver a visitar a los psicólogos?

-No-segura de sí misma se reprochó Hinata mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el frente-…no necesito de eso…esta vez no estoy sola.

Al decirse eso su corazón dejo de latir rápidamente porque pensó en todas esas personas a las cuales había conocido en las últimas semanas. Pero algo en ella le decía que la persona que cometió tal crimen seguramente sentía total odio por ella.

…

-Todo…todo está bien- decía Karin mientras entraba a su cuarto sin que sus tíos la vieran.

La peli roja estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso, trató de calmarse sentándose en su cama. No sabía cómo pero sus impulsos habían sido más fuertes que ella. Karin solo había querido hacerle una broma pero ni ella misma había podido medir su rabia por ella.

-No debí haber hecho eso-dijo Karin mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos la caja de las tachuelas que había usado.

Se quedo observando por unos minutos la pequeña cajita. Fue entonces que escucho el llamado de su primo el cual le avisaba que era hora de comer, dejó la caja en el tacho de basura que se encontraba en su baño y se encamino hacia el comedor de la casa de sus tíos. La peli roja estaba caminando dirigiéndose al comedor cuando de repente se percato de que habían dos personas conversando en la puerta de entrada de la casa, se apoyo en una de las mesas de decoración que tenia la casa para así poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

-¿No vas a comer Naruto?-era su tía Kushina la cual ya había vuelto de su segunda luna de miel.

-Lo siento, comeré afuera- respondió el rubio a su madre mientras abría la puerta para salir-ya e planeado ir con Ino y Sakura a visitar a Hinata-chan, y si es posible Sasuke también irá.

Al escuchar las palabras dichas por Naruto, la mirada de Karin se ensombreció.

-¿Sasuke-kum?-dijo Kushina muy extrañada.

-Sí-decía Naruto con una sonrisa pícara-lo que sucede es que parece que a Sasuke le gusta Hina…

De repente se escucho que algo se rompía, por lo que las dos personas tuvieron que voltear a ver de qué se trataba, pero lo único que vieron fue la espalda de Karin la cual estaba volviendo a su habitación.

-Karin-chan la comida ya está servida-decía amablemente Kushina acercándose a su sobrina.

-No tengo hambre…gracias-dijo fríamente Karin mientras se alejaba de su tía.

El lugar quedo en silencio, la atmosfera anterior había desaparecido por completo dejando a una la cual era muy abrumadora.

-Bueno madre ya me voy-dijo el rubio agitando la mano-cuídate mamá.

-Tú también cuídate hijo-respondió Kushina casi susurrante mientras miraba tristemente el florero que había hecho caer su sobrina-Karin-chan…

Karin regreso a su cuarto cerrando fuertemente su puerta. Cayo sentada en el piso mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos, pero de repente una sonrisa extraña adornó su rostro.

-Me alegro de haber puesto esas tachuelas…

…

Tras dos días de descanso Hinata estaba como nueva y volvía al instituto con cierto temor pero trataba de disimularlo. Para su buena suerte su hermana decidió tomar unos días más de vacaciones en el extranjero por lo cual tardaría un poco más en regresar.

Al entrar al su respectiva aula todas la veían como si fuera una persona extraña, eso hacía que Hinata se sintiera mucho peor de lo que estaba. Sus amigas trataron de entretenerla con algún chisme o historia lo cual hacia que olvidara sus preocupaciones por lo menos unos segundos porque ese día era muy diferente a otros, sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho, un dolor que no le gustaba porque era el mismo que había sentido cuando su madre había fallecido.

Al tocar la hora de descanso Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke parecía más raro de lo normal, cada vez que la peli azul se topaba con él, este lo ignoraba como si no fuera real.

Fue así que transcurrió el día en el instituto, totalmente extraño. Y el día se volvió más extraño cuando estaban en la clase de deportes. Hinata se encontraba recogiendo las pelotas de beisbol que eran lanzadas fuera del campo, cuando de pronto una fue lanzada muy lejos, tan lejos que termino en uno de los jardines del instituto. La Hyuga fue a buscarla cuando de repente se encontró en las huertas de flores que tenía el instituto. Se detuvo a ver alguna de las hermosas flores que se encontraba en el lugar cuando de repente vio a alguien al cual no imagino encontrar.

-¿Sa…Saito-sam?-dijo Hinata mientras veía como el joven de cabellos castaños regaba una de las plantas.

El joven castaño al ver a la peli azul la saludo con la mano a lo cual Hinata también respondió el saludo. La Hyuga se acerco para ver lo que estaba cultivando Saito cuando se dio cuenta de que eran unos hermosos tulipanes de color violeta.

-Son…son hermosos-dijo Hinata-tienen un color único.

-Es verdad-respondió el castaño pero luego su voz se tensó-pero algunas personas no aprecian los colores de estas flores, dicen que todas son iguales.

-Pues yo…yo creo que no-decía Hinata mientras acariciaba delicadamente con una mano los pétalos del tulipán que tenía al frente.

-Comprendes muy bien a las personas señorita Hyuga-dijo Saito haciendo sonrojar levemente a la Hyuga.

-Cla…claro que no-respondió Hinata-solo lo decía porque creo que al igual que las personas, los tulipanes son totalmente diferentes pero eso es lo que los hace…los hace tan hermosos.

-Veo que no me equivoque-decía Saito mientras se enderezaba para ver fijamente a Hinata y esta lo imito quedando también frente al castaño el cual tenía una mirada muy extraña.

-¿Por…por qué dice eso Saito-sam?-pregunto Hinata.

-Lo digo porque sé que eres la indicada-la peli azul no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero solo atinó a seguir escuchando las palabras del castaño-…señorita Hyuga me gusta.

**…...**

**Lamento la tardanza, creo que es la millonésima vez que se lo pido pero en mi casa no paran de suceder cosas extrañas, además e estado ocupada porque estoy participando en un concurso de literatura que se da en mi localidad por lo cual estaba cien porciento concentrada en eso, espero que les guste el capitulo...=)**


	24. Confusión

**Capitulo 24: Confusión **

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Por…por qué dice eso Saito-sam?-pregunto Hinata.

-Lo digo porque sé que eres la indicada-la peli azul no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero solo atinó a seguir escuchando las palabras del castaño-…señorita Hyuga me gusta.

**…**

Ya habían terminado las clases y todo el alumnado se encontraban saliendo de este con una cara de felicidad porque el estrés de estudiar se esfumaría por unos segundos, sin embargo una de ellos reflejaba en su rostro mucha preocupación. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Hinata no podía creer que por primera vez alguien se le había confesado, era una sensación nueva aun, pero no era lo que ella había imaginado que iba a sentir cuando sucediera eso en su vida.

-Hi-na-ta-chan-alguien salto encima de ella haciendo que la peli azul se asustara.

-Ino-chan, Sakura-sam ¿qué…qué sucede?-pregunto la Hyuga con extrañeza.

-Eso es lo que deberíamos preguntarte a ti-respondió Sakura-¿qué es lo que sucede Hinata? Desde que terminaron las clases de deporte te empezaste a comportar muy extraña.

-Este…bueno lo…lo que sucede es…es que…-las dos chicas comenzaron a ver con mucha intriga a su amiga la cual parecía a punto de estallar de nervios-Saito-sam…Saito-sam se…se…este…el dijo que…dijo que…que le gustaba.

-¡EH!-gritaron las dos chicas sorprendidas sin hacer caso a los gestos que Hinata hacia para que no hicieran un escándalo.

-¡Tienes que contárnoslo toooooodoo!-dijo Ino eufórica.

-Con todos los detalles-añadió Sakura mientras que con ayuda de la rubia arrastraban a la pobre Hinata hacia otro lugar.

…

Sasuke se encontraba ya en la habitación de su casa, había salido lo más rápido posible del instituto. Estaba molesto. Por una extraña razón no pudo ver a Hinata a la cara en toda la mañana por lo que había sucedido en la enfermería. Sin embargo esa no era la verdadera razón, todo había sido a causa de la escena que había visto en la clase de deporte. Un campo de tulipanes con dos personas en el centro viéndose a los ojos, parecía el cuadro perfecto de una pareja de enamorados.

-Sasuke-interrumpió sus pensamientos Itachi que había entrado a la habitación del azabache.

-Que quieres-dijo Sasuke mientras se volteaba a ver a Itachi.

-Tan amable como siempre Sasuke-dijo Itachi mientras entregaba a su hermano un paquete de mediano tamaño el cual Sasuke miró con extrañeza-acaba de llegar esta caja a tu nombre, le dijeron al ama de llaves que era muy importante y que se te debía entregar con rapidez.

Tras decir eso Itachi se retiró de la habitación.

-Ya era hora-dijo Sasuke mientras habría la caja. Sacó una carta de ella y comenzó a leerla.

"Se lamenta haberle dado este mensaje por medio de una carta pero es la manera más segura que encontramos para comunicarnos con usted. Tras haber hecho rigurosas investigaciones y seguimientos durante meses, le entregamos este paquete el cual contiene absolutamente toda la investigación que hicimos en este tiempo en el cual agregamos fotos del perfil actual de la investigada Mikaru Aizawa…"

Sasuke estaba a punto de dejar a un lado la carta cuando de repente se entero de una noticia que hizo hervir la sangre.

"…las últimas investigaciones hechas durante estos días nos informas que la señorita Mikaru Aizawa se dirigirá a la ciudad en la que está viviendo actualmente…"

-Maldita sea...

…

Al día siguiente al llegar al instituto Hinata vio que todos en su salón, especialmente las mujeres, la miraban de manera muy extraña, más de lo habitual. De repente vio a un par de chicas que nunca había visto acercarse a ella.

-Hinata-sama cuéntenos su secreto-dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Qué…qué secreto?-pregunto con extrañeza la peli azul.

-El secreto de cómo conquistaste a Saito-kum-respondió una de las chicas.

-¿¡EH!?-Hinata se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir la joven, luego tendría que pedir una explicación a dos personitas que aun no habían llegado al salón de clases.

De pronto se abrió la puerta violentamente haciendo que todos vieran de quien se trataba dándose con la sorpresa de que era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke. Se le acercaron muchas chicas para saludarlo pero este solo paso directamente a su lugar, tenía suficientes molestias como para soportar a las molestias de su escuela, que claramente era sus "fanáticas". El azabache se dio cuenta de que la peli azul lo miraba pero este solo la ignoró sentándose rápidamente en su lugar.

…

Las clases habían transcurrido de manera normal y ya se hallaban todos en su hora de descanso.

Hinata ya había podido hablar con sus amigas las cuales le aseguraron no haber dicho nada del asunto. Fue ahí donde la confusión la invadió ya que se preguntaba quien había expandido la noticia en todo el instituto.

…

-Sasuke-teme ¿aun sigues con esa cara?-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del salón de clases.

-Sí, porque es la única que tengo-en esos momentos Sasuke no estaba de humor y no tenía la suficiente paciencia como para soportar a su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke, era algo que nunca se podría evitar, tarde o temprano ella tendría que regresar.

El azabache permaneció en silencio, necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas porque, como lo había dicho Naruto, era algo inevitable. Tendría que afrontar a su pasado en algún momento, y al parecer ese momento se acercaba.

Sasuke vio que algunas personas entraron murmurando cosas mientras sentaban en sus asientos, le pareció muy extraño ya que últimamente en el instituto no habían novedades.

-Al parecer todos no dejan de hablar de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿No lo sabías?-dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Saito se confesó a Hinata-chan y al parecer están saliendo.

La cara de Sasuke no cambio su expresión pero dentro de él sentía mucha impresión por la noticia porque, según él, Hinata era demasiado tímida como para salir con alguien. Además de que el hecho de que aceptara la atracción hacia la Hyuga hacía más difícil que aceptara con relajo esa noticia. De repente sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida, el azabache tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto a su azabache amigo.

-Tengo un asunto que arreglar.

…

Ya era hora de salida y Karin se encontraba barriendo en su salón de clases ya que le tocaba hacer limpieza, era algo fastidioso para ella ya que tenía una leve alergia al polvo que hacía que estornude a cada rato.

-Yo me encargo-dijo un chico con cabellos plateados que empujó a la peli roja tomando su lugar con la escoba-nos demoraremos mas si seguimos así.

-No es mi culpa Suigetsu-decía con molestia Karin mientras miraba a otra parte enojada.

-Está bien como tú digas-contesto Suigetsu.

Después de un rato de barrer y limpiar la pizarra Karin salió del salón y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ese día se encontraba de buen humor ya que la noticia del supuesto noviazgo de Hinata y Saito fue como un rayo de luz para ella.

-"_Sasuke-kum seguramente dejara de interesarse en Hinata_"-se decía mientras se acercaba más a las escaleras.

De repente escucho las voces de dos personas que parecían discutir por las escaleras. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta una distancia en la cual pudo reconocer la voz de alguien.

-"¿Sasuke?"-se dijo la peli roja mientras se asomaba lentamente apara ver mejor la escena. Karin se dio con la sorpresa de que Hinata también se encontraba en ese lugar-¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?-casi como un susurro su voz salió sin querer de sus labios. Ella se quedo callada para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Al parecer eres rápida para coquetear con hombres-las palabras de Sasuke hacia Hinata eran duras para ella la cual no comprendía la razón de la actitud del azabache.

-No sé de que está hablando Sasuke-san-decía molesta Hinata. No entendía absolutamente nada. Primero el azabache se acerco a ella para hablar y de un momento a otro se encontraban en esa situación tan incómoda, donde veía por primera vez al demonio Uchiha que Ino siempre le comentaba.

-Las mujeres tienen cada cosa para conseguir a un hombre.

-No le permito que me diga eso-dijo Hinata sintiendo que el dolor en su pecho crecía más y más porque le dolía que Sasuke le dijera esas palabras-…además yo nunca he estado con un hombre.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Sasuke, sin saber lo que hacía, la estampó contra la pared viendo como la peli azul se quedaba sorprendida por el acto de este. Trato de soltarse pero no pudo, la fuerza del azabache era superior a la de ella.

-Eh…eh dicho que…nunca estuve con un…un hombre-repitió Hinata con la cara sonrojada y esquivando la mirada de Sasuke el cual parecía que en algún momento la mataría. Su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar por la respiración agitada que tenia ya que el azabache se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Al ver tal reacción de parte de la peli azul Sasuke se sintió triunfante.

-No te creo.

-Pues…pues créalo que le estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Entonces comprobémoslo…

No supo cómo pero sucedió. Sasuke estaba besándola con una finura exquisita que la hizo delirar en instantes. Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acto, pero era comprensible. Era su primer beso. Sin embargo eso no era lo único, una gran confusión la invadió dejándola casi atontada. Después de unos segundos sin darse cuenta se apegó más a Sasuke tratando de profundizar torpemente el beso entre los dos. El azabache paso su mano por la cintura de Hinata la cual se sobresalto por unos instantes. El beso paso de ser un suave compas de delirios a un beso apasionado cargado de lujuria que empezaba a rondar a ambos jóvenes. Hinata se sintió flotar con cada segundo que pasaba del beso, su primer beso, el cual estaba siendo inolvidable. Sentía un calor profundo inundar por sus mejillas y su cuerpo que clamaba más. Pero sin previo aviso Sasuke se separo de ella dejándola intrigada. Más aun porque el azabache dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y por lo que dijo después de eso.

-Al parecer no mentiste Hinata Hyuga-y la besó de nuevo.

**...**

**¡Sigo viva!, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como se habrán dado cuenta ya esta calentándose mas el ambiente xD...aunque en realidad no se si habré descrito bien el beso de Hinata...otro detalle mas es que se acercan muchas mas cosas importantes para esta historia...sayonara =)**


	25. Consecuencia

**Capítulo 25: Consecuencia **

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

El beso paso de ser un suave compas de delirios a un beso apasionado cargado de lujuria que empezaba a rondar a ambos jóvenes. Hinata se sintió flotar con cada segundo que pasaba del beso, su primer beso, el cual estaba siendo inolvidable. Sentía un calor profundo inundar por sus mejillas y su cuerpo que clamaba más. Pero sin previo aviso Sasuke se separo de ella dejándola intrigada. Más aun porque el azabache dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y por lo que dijo después de eso.

-Al parecer no mentiste Hinata Hyuga-y la besó de nuevo.

**…**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no parecía real. Hinata se encontraba en el comedor de su casa revolviendo la sopa que habían dejado en la mesa para que comiera. Ella no tenía la mente en paz, aun estaba con la sensación que le había dado tener los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Era una sensación extraña pero para nada desagradable, al contrario, la había dejado con ganas de más cuando este se alejo repentinamente y se fue con mucha rapidez dejándola con un millón de cosas rondando por su cabeza preguntándose la razón de su repentina reacción hacia ella.

Dejó su plato vacío en la cocina, ya que la cocinera se había tomado el día libre. Subió a su cuarto inconscientemente y se tiró en su cama con mucha pesadez.

-¿Por qué sigue rondando aun en mi cabeza?-decía Hinata intrigada por lo que le sucedía en ese momento. La Hyuga aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza "el beso" inesperado de esa tarde.

Para calmarse un poco decidió prender la televisión de su cuarto para buscar por lo menos algún canal de comedia o alguna película que no sea de romance, ya tenía suficiente con lo que le había pasado ese día. Al final no había tenido suerte así que se dispuso a apagarlo, pero una noticia del programa "Ricos y Famosos" le llamo la atención.

- **…y seguimos con más sorpresas, el día de hoy nos llego información valiosa. La estrella Mikaru Aizawa, la cantante de ópera más famosa y joven de nuestro país, regresa este fin de semana, después de un año de gira, a su tierra natal…**

Hinata vio que la mujer era una joven muy hermosa la cual tenía una figura despampanante. Había oído que ella era una joven encantadora sin embargo nadie sabía de su pasado. Y al parecer eso les maravillaba a sus fans, la mayoría eran hombres, ya que le daba cierto misterio a la personalidad "dulce y encantadora" que tenía.

…

Levantarse, ducharse, cambiarse, alistar sus libros, desayunar y al instituto. Ese había sido la rutina de Hinata en la mañana.

Cuando llego al instituto entró rápidamente, no quería toparse con la persona que le había robado su "primer beso", porque si lo veía seguro que no lo soportaría y caería desmayada en segundos.

Llegó a su clase y suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta de que Sasuke aun no había llegado. Solo se encontraba un joven del cual solo se acordaba su nombre el cual era Sai. Se encontraba dibujando amenamente por lo cual entro con sumo cuidado de no hacer algún ruido.

-Buen día Hinata-chan-demasiado tarde para Hinata ya que el joven, de piel extremadamente pálida, había escuchado cuando entraba y la saludaba con una sonrisa.

-Buen…buen día Sai-kun-respondió la peli azul mientras dejaba sus cosas en su asiento.

-¿Por qué esas ojeras tan espantosas? pareces una bruja-dijo Sai haciendo que Hinata se avergonzara porque se la paso casi toda la noche pensando en "el beso" y comprobara lo que le había dicho Sakura sobre el joven el cual una vez llamo a su amiga "fea". El inevitablemente no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sus palabras tan sinceras hacia las personas, las cuales casi siempre salían ofendidas a excepción de Ino a la cual había llamado "preciosa" atrapando el corazón de esta.

-Bue…bueno no pude dormir bien-Hinata trato de mentir lo mejor posible-porque…porque me desvele haciendo tarea.

Esa había sido una de las peores mentira dichas por ella porque desde hace semanas que los profesores no dejaban tarea. Todos los trabajos se estaban haciendo en clases.

El lugar se lleno de un ambiente de incomodidad pura, que, de no haber sido porque Naruto había llegado habría sido peor.

…

Las clases transcurrieron con una normalidad casi preocupante, ya que cuando Sasuke llegó no se atrevió a mirar a Hinata la cual solo se puso más incomoda de lo que estaba.

Increíblemente extrañaba tener esa mirada que le quitaba la respiración y conversar con él.

-¡Hinata!-Ino la llamó por quinta vez completamente exasperada ya que parecía que la Hyuga se iba a cada rato a explorara el universo con su mente.

-Si…si Ino-chan-respondió la peli azul asustada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?-preguntó Sakura-desde ayer estas rara.

-No…no es nada, no te preocupes-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a sus amigas a las cuales no les había contado sobre el "beso", y por eso mismo se sentía mal ya que se suponía que ahora se tenían más confianza que antes, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Con mucho esfuerzo Hinata pidió perdón durante toda la hora de descanso y felizmente pudo hacer que Ino la perdonara, pero con la condición que un día de esos se irían de compras al centro comercial.

…

Todos se encontraban de nuevo en clases, los profesores regresaron a sus labores después de un tiempo de descanso. Hinata no quería voltear la mirada porque sabía que detrás de ella se encontraba el joven azabache al cual no había dirigido ni una sola palabra durante toda la mañana. Se sentía aun incomoda por lo sucedido, a si que solo se dedicó a prestar atención a las clases de Kakashi-sensei.

Al término de las clases Sasuke se retiró rápidamente del salón de clases sorprendiendo a sus amigos, especialmente a Naruto el cual podía detectar cualquier cambio de actitud de su amigo.

Hinata aun seguía pensativa cuando salió de su salón con dirección a su casillero para dejar algunas de sus cosas. Lo abrió con suma paciencia y notó que un pequeño papel doblado caía de él. Lo tomó y lo desdobló rápidamente.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-se dijo mientras lo leía atentamente-¡Es de Sasuke-san!

Se maldijo a si misma por haberlo dicho tan alto pero para su suerte nadie la escuchó. Hinata lo volvió a leer por si se estaba equivocando pero no la había.

-"¿Por qué quiere que lo vea en la azotea? ¿Por qué después de lo que…pasó?"

Tras preguntarse a sí misma, la peli azul dejó la carta dentro de su casillero sin darse cuenta que este cayó al piso. Se encaminó directamente a donde le indicaba la carta, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigas la miraban con extrañeza.

-¿A dónde irá?-dijo Sakura mientras veía a la Hyuga caminar apresuradamente.

-No lo sé pero mira Sakura- añadió Ino levantando el papel que a Hinata se le había caído-se le cayó esto.

…

**_Necesito verte Hinata…_**

La peli azul aun podía recordar el mensaje escrito en el papel mientras subía las escaleras del instituto que la llevarían hacia la azotea.

**_Por favor ven a la azotea ni bien termines de leer este mensaje, hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte sobre aquel beso._**

** _Sasuke_**

Su corazón latía con fuerza, imaginaba al azabache decir esas palabras con su voz, esa voz que salía de los labios que ella había podido probar. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle dandole un mal presentimiento, pero ella quería comprobar si era esa carta de Sasuke así que no se detuvo. Siguió su rumbo a pesar de que su mente le decía a gritos que no fuera.

…

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron en coro ambas chicas mientras volvían a leer el mensaje escrito en la carta.

-No lo puedo creer-decía Ino con sorpresa.

-Así que Hinata y Sasuke…-dijo Sakura.

-Si, Sakura. Ellos dos al parecer ya se besaron.

Las dos jovencitas aun no se lo creían. Su amiga, su tímida amiga había sido besada por el demonio Uchiha. Las lleno de una gran sorpresa. Sin embargo una inmensa duda las invadió.

¿Desde hace cuando Sasuke, el ser más frío de la Tierra, enviaba cartitas a las personas? Fue lo que se preguntaron las dos chicas buscando explicación sin encontrar alguna.

-Algo no anda bien-dijo Sakura muy seriamente.

-Es cierto-Ino tomó la carta entre sus manos leyéndola detenidas veces- debemos llegar al fondo de esto.

…

Sasuke se encontraba soportando los gritos de su amigo el cual no paraba de quejarse por haberlo dejado solo. El Uchiha hizo oídos sordos concentrándose solo en los jardines que se veían a través de las ventanas del instituto.

A pesar de todas las cosas que estaban estresándolo al punto de querer estar completamente solo, el aun recordaba el beso del día anterior. Se sentía un poco mal por haberle robado su primer beso a la Hyuga por simple enojo. Sin embargo, lo que experimento cuando roso sus labios sobre los de ella era algo de lo cual no se arrepentía, ya que desde que la conoció lo había deseado aunque este no quisiera admitirlo. Aun seguía con el dulce sabor en sus labios los cuales aun estaban deseosos de esa boca que parecía haberse convertido en su droga.

-"Cálmate"-se dijo a si mismo tratando de controlarse, ya que si no lo hacía se volvería loco-"Solo es otra mujer entre tantas otras"-pero él sabía que no era cierto.

-¡Sasuke!-escuchó el grito de una mujer provenir de enfrente-que bueno que te encontramos.

Vio a Sakura e Ino frente a él con una expresión de preocupación en los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo secamente a las jóvenes.

-Eso debería decirte-dijo Ino-¿no deberías estar en la azotea?

-¿Por qué debería estar ahí?

Tras escuchar eso las dos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos para voltear nuevamente hacia sus amigos. La expresión en sus caras no parecía la señal de alguna buena noticia.

-Creo que ya confirmamos nuestras sospechas-dijo con preocupación la peli rosa.

-Alguien se ha hecho pasar por ti-termino diciendo Ino mientras entregaba la carta al azabache-al parecer citó a Hinata-chan en la azotea.

-¿Y fue hacia allá?-pregunto seriamente el Uchiha mirando la carta.

-Si-respondió Sakura.

-Esa tonta…-dijo por ultimo Sasuke mientras entregaba la carta a Naruto y corría en dirección a la azotea.

…

Con mucho nerviosismo empezó a subir los últimos escalones, abriéndose paso por las carpetas amontonadas a un lado de las escaleras.

Al llegar a la azotea vio que no había nadie así que comenzó a ver si había alguien ahí. Buscó por unos minutos pero nada.

-Creo que no hay nadie-dijo mientras daba vuelta atrás sin embargo apareció alguien, de una manera muy rápida, frente a ella.

-Claro que no Hi-na-ta-chan-la joven dijo el nombre de la peli azul con un tono muy escalofriante.

-Karin ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?-respondió amargamente-¿y tú que hacer aquí?

-Yo, yo solo vengo a ver el paisaje-dijo la peli azul mientras retrocedía y se topaba con los barandales de la azotea dándose cuenta de que se encontraba atrapada.

-Eres muy mala mintiendo Hinata-decía Karin mientras se acercaba mas a la Hyuga quedando a dos metros de ella-Se que vienes porque recibiste una carta de Sasuke-kun.

-¿Cómo lo…lo supiste?-preguntó extrañada pero a la vez asustada. Toda esa escena le daba mala espina-No me digas que tú…

-Acertaste-dijo Karin con tono divertido-yo fui la que escribió esa carta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-decía la peli azul mientras observaba con horror como la peli roja sacaba de su escondite un bate de beisbol.

-Pues fácil nunca me caíste bien-tomó el bate como si estuviera queriendo golpear a alguien-quise ignorarte pero cuando vi que te estabas metiendo con Sasuke-kun.

-Karin, te estás equivocando-dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a la peliroja.

-¡Callate! Tu…tú no sabes cuánto quiero a Sasuke-sin creerlo la Hyuga vio que de los ojos de Karin comenzaron a caer lagrimas-yo siempre quise que me tomara en cuenta pero para él era invisible, cuando me fui al extranjero pude sobrevivir a las terapias dolorosas solo pensando en él…-la peli roja sostuvo con más fuerza el bate de beisbol-cuando regresé y te vi a ti con el sentí mucha rabia hacia ti sin razón, pensé que solo eran celos…-la peli azul vio horrorizada como Karin se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella blandiendo el bate como si quisiera golpearla.

-¡Karin tiene que tranquilizarse!-decía Hinata mientras era golpeada por un fuerte viento que la hizo recordar de cuan alto estaba la azotea, sin embargo la Uzumaki parecía no escucharla.

-Con el pasar de los días recordé todo…-la peli azul se sorprendió de tal manera que una corriente de miedo la invadió por completo-recordé todo lo que hice en el concurso del colegio, al principio quise pedirte perdón pero…cuando vi que tú te acercaste tanto a Sasuke hasta el punto de que lo besaste- Karin explotó de furia-yo puedo soportar de que te estudiemos en el mismo instituto pero ¡algo que nunca soportare es de que te metas con Sasuke!

-¡Ahh!-gritó la Hyuga mientras veía con horror como Karin iba hacia ella con el bate de beisbol dispuesta a golpearla.

…

Sasuke subía las escaleras a toda prisa, algo dentro de él le decía que todo iba a terminar mal.

-¡Ahh!-pudo escuchar a alguien gritar así que apresuró el paso.

Al llegar pudo ver como Hinata esquivaba el bate de beisbol con el que Karin parecía querer golpearla.

-¡Karin!-gritó Sasuke mientras iba hacia ella.

Por otro lado la peli azul no sabía cómo pero estaba esquivando torpemente los golpes. Una desesperación enorme la estaba invadiendo. Vio al azabache pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su presencia.

La Hyuga corría desesperadamente por la azotea. Sentía mucho miedo, ella veía que Karin se acercaba cada vez más y eso la perturbaba. Karin la veía con mucho rencor hasta que…

-¡Hinata!-escuchó la peli azul, al voltear vio a Sasuke detrás de la peli roja con la intención de detenerla, pero esta había sido más rápido que él logrando esquivarlo.

Hinata retrocedió asustada pero entonces…

-¡Ahh!-gritó ella. La peli azul no se había percatado de que los escalones estaban detrás de ella. Hinata se encontraba cayendo por las escaleras ante la mirada de horror de Sasuke.

**…...**

**Y aquí se acaba este capitulo, en suspenso. ¿Qué pasara después? chan, chan, chaaaaaaannnnnn xD...eso aun no se sabe. Me alegro de haber regresado después de mucho tiempo. Agradezco a las personas que aun siguen leyendo esta historia a pesar de mis demoras =)**


	26. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 26: Lágrimas**

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

-¡Hinata!-escuchó la peli azul, al voltear vio a Sasuke detrás de la peli roja con la intención de detenerla, pero esta había sido más rápido que él logrando esquivarlo.

Hinata retrocedió asustada pero entonces…

-¡Ahh!-gritó ella. La peli azul no se había percatado de que los escalones estaban detrás de ella. Hinata se encontraba cayendo por las escaleras ante la mirada de horror de Sasuke.

**…**

Sasuke estaba horrorizado. Hinata estaba cayendo directamente hacia las mesas que estaban apiladas uno sobre otras. Todas las mesas se le vendrían abajo cuando chocara contra ellas. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

Para Hinata el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Cerró los ojos como si al hacerlo el dolor que sentiría cuando cayera disminuiría. Escuchó el sonido de las mesas caer y espero que su cuerpo sintiera dolor, pero no ocurrió nada de eso. En realidad no sintió nada casi nada en absoluto. Solo sintió que algo la protegía. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se encontró una escena desgarradora.

-Sa…Sasuke-fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca al verlo encima de ella ensangrentado-¡Sasuke!-comenzó a gritar Hinata mientras veía que este no respondía-¡Sasuke despierta!

Era una escena que parecía sacada de alguna película de terror. Sasuke se encontraba encima de ella. Parecía que la había protegido en su caída.

Desesperada se levanto y trató de hacer reaccionar a Sasuke.

-¡Ah!-escuchó a Karin gritar pero a Hinata no le importo. Su mayor prioridad era que Sasuke despertara.

Pero entonces uno de sus grandes temores salió a flote después de muchos años. El temor de ver sangre. Había mucha sangre que estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Sasuke. No pudo soportar verlo en ese estado, se quedó en completo shock sin poder reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Hinata?!¿Qué sucedió?- Sakura preguntó a Hinata. Había acudido junto con los demás al lugar por los gritos que escucharon. Sin embargo al igual que todos se estaba llevando una gran sorpresa-¡Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Sasuke!-gritó Naruto mientras se acercaba a su amigo para auxiliarlo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!-Ino estaba petrificada por la escena.

-¡No responde!-gritó desesperadamente Naruto-¡Sasuke no responde!

Todos se colocaron al lado de Sasuke muy asustados. Muchos alumnos estaban llegando con cada segundo junto con algunos profesores que no creían lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sin embargo Hinata seguía sin reaccionar. Sentía que no podía mover un músculo. Lo único que hacía era mirar al joven que estaba inconsciente en el suelo por haberla salvado.

-Sasuke…-fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y callera desmayada.

…

-Hinata…-escuchó que alguien la llamaba sin embargo pensó que era una ilusión, pero escuchó de nuevo su nombre con más claridad-Hinata-esta vez abrió los ojos pero una luz muy brillante hizo que parpadeara varias veces-Que bueno que despertó señorita Hinata.

La peli azul se percató que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. Tardó un rato en reponerse para poder despertarse por completo, miró la ventana un poco atontada dándose cuenta que estaba atardeciendo.

-Ahora que despertó siéntese para poder revisarla- Hinata hizo caso al doctor sin rechistar, sin embargo al moverse le dolió el cuerpo y la cabeza, especialmente la cabeza. Al sentarse completamente el doctor que tenía la frente comenzó a revisar si sus reflejos estaban bien-…al parecer sus reflejos no se encuentran afectados por el golpe en la cabeza.

Tras decir eso el doctor se retiró dejando a la peli azul sola en la habitación. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tenía mucha memoria de lo que había pasado. Se tocó la cabeza y sintió un fuerte dolor al hacerlo. Soltó un leve quejido ¿cuándo se lo había hecho? Era la pregunta que se estaba rondando por su mente.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió dando paso a la persona menos esperada para ella.

-Neji-niisan…-susurro sorprendida al ver entrar a su primo. La expresión en su rostro demostraba la preocupación que tenía en esos instantes, pero era algo lógico, desde pequeños él siempre había sido muy sobre protector con ella, sin embargo no le gustaba, no le gustaba ser una carga para él-… ¿cu…cuándo llego Neji-niisan?-la peli azul trato de no dar importancia al estado en el que se encontraba, pero era algo que no se podía hacer en esos instantes.

Su primo no contesto, solo se acerco a Hinata y observo que ella tenía moretones por las partes visibles de su cuerpo, no se quería imaginar que tuviera peores dentro de su ropa. Desvió la mirada, no le gustaba verla así, le traía malos recuerdos ver a la gente en los hospitales. Acercó una silla a la cama y tomó asiento, respiró profundamente y habló.

-La directora llamó a su padre pero él tenía asuntos urgentes que atender así que me envió a mí en su lugar.

-Ya veo…-en esos momentos Hinata sabía que Neji no podía verla por el simple hecho de que le dolía, pero era algo comprensible, a nadie le gustaría ver a un ser querido internado en un hospital.

-Tus compañeras me lo contaron todo-la forma de hablar de su primo se torno muy molesta e hizo que ella tragara en seco-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre ella?

-…-Hinata no dijo nada, se quedo callada como muchas veces había hecho en su niñez.

-Usted sabe que si nos lo hubiera dicho la habríamos mandado a otro lugar y nada de esto hubiera pasado-escuchar esas palabras hizo que Hinata se sintiera culpable.

-Yo…yo no les dije nada por eso precisamente-esta vez ella solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos-…no quería irme de este lugar-Hinata había hecho mucho en ese instituto que, al principio, le había parecido un infierno-…porque en el pude experimentar cosas que nunca habría podido hacer en mi vida…pude conocer a muchas personas y entre ellas… a unas muy especiales-y ella los quería atesorar por toda su vida, ellos la sacaron de ese lugar sombrío al que parecía estar destinada-…además no pienso dejar a esas personas por nada.

Hinata solo pudo ver que su primo tenía una expresión de sorpresa, Neji había visto una de las facetas desconocidas de su prima en esos instantes.

-Veo que sucedieron muchas cosas durante todos estos meses en que su padre y yo estuvimos fuera-la peli azul soltó una risita porque era cierto, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, entre ellas unas muy extrañas-…porque aunque no lo notes te ves más decidida que antes-miró a su prima y noto que esta se ruborizaba levemente por su comentario mientras negaba con las manos lo que él había dicho.

-No…no claro que no.

…

-Es mi culpa-se decía ella mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro perdiéndose en el vacio-es mi culpa, yo tuve la culpa de todo esto, ¡Yo tengo la culpa que Sasuke este así!

-Karin-chan cálmate por favor-su tía Kushina rogaba a su sobrina que dejara de lamentarse de esa manera.

Después de que Sasuke y Hinata fueron llevados al hospital, Karin quedo en estado de shock al ver a Sasuke, a su Sasuke inconsciente en las escaleras. Durante todo el trayecto a casa de sus tíos Naruto no le dirigió ni una sola palabra, ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarla, se había enterado de todo lo sucedido después de que la directora habló con Karin, pero más que enojo hacia ella solo sentía pena por lo bajo que había caído.

Para Karin la forma en que le trataba su primo no le importaba lo único que le importaba era la salud de Sasuke, aun no sabía nada de él, lo único que sabía era que no estaba para nada bien ¿Y si de repente la caída fue tan fuerte que lo dejó en coma? O peor aun ¿y si la caída fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que muriera? Tras pensar eso Karin llego al estado en el que estaba.

Cuando llegó a la casa de sus tíos, quería correr a su habitación y encerrarse para nunca salir, pero eso no fue posible, su culpa era tan grande que se desplomó en medio del pasillo llorando desconsoladamente.

…

-El doctor me dijo que la herida en tu cabeza no es grave-su primo dio fin al silencio que se había formado en el cuarto- fue una suerte que su vientre no tuviera daños-era cierto, Hinata sabía que un golpe certero a esa parte de nuevo sería fatal para ella, su cuerpo no lo soportaría-al parecer si no hubiera sido por el joven que te protegió hubiera sido peor para ti.

Fue entonces que Hinata pudo recordar todo con más claridad.

-Sasuke…-dijo ella-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-una desesperación profunda la invadió, quería verlo, necesitaba saber si estaba bien-Necesito verlo.

-Hinata-sama no se levante su condición aun no es estable-Neji quería detener a su prima la cual se levanto por completo, un mareo la invadió haciendo que callera pero para suerte de ella su primo logro sostenerla antes de que tocara el suelo-el doctor dice que tardaras un poco en recuperarte. No te esfuerces será peor para ti.

-Pero yo necesito…

-No se preocupe-Neji ayudó a Hinata a sentarse. Este solo vio que la expresión de preocupación de su prima no cambiaba, al contrario, empeoraba-seguramente cuando sus amigos vengan de visita le informaran sobre el estado del joven Uchiha-trató de calmarla sin embargo él se había que el estado de Sasuke no andaba bien, por eso no pudo decirle a su prima. Lo primordial para él era que Hinata se recuperara rápidamente y saliera de ese hospital.

…

Era ya de madrugada, se podía ver una sombra merodear lentamente por los pasillos del hospital.

-¿Dónde puede estar la habitación?-decía Hinata mientras caminaba. Ella no podía dormir, ni estar tranquila pensando que de repente la persona que la había protegido se encontraba peor que ella. Su pecho le dolía por la preocupación-tengo que verlo-era cierto no se quedaría tranquila hasta encontrarlo. Había podido averiguar en qué habitación estaba gracias a Ino, esta había ido a visitarla después de que Neji se había ido.

Se había puesto un abrigo que su primo le había traído, pero eso no quitaba que las noches fueran heladas. Esquivo y se escondió de muchas enfermeras y doctores que pasaban, pero ella no podía seguir así, necesitaba encontrarlo y rápido. Caminó por unos minutos.

Buscaba la habitación 220, ya iba por la habitación número 209 así que se apresuro más. De pronto escuchó voces lejanas, si la encontraban seguro que su primo no estaría feliz de saber que se había escapado de su habitación así que trató de encontrar alguna salida de esa situación.

-"¿_Dónde podré esconderme?"_-se decía mientras miraba asustada por todos lados. Ella se encontraba demasiado débil como para salir corriendo por lo cual lo descartó. Solo le quedaba una salida y estaba segura que se iba a lamentar de hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta que encontró y se adentró en ella, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al cerrarla. Se quedó quieta y pegada a la puerta para escuchar si las personas que estaban pasando se alejaban.

-Qué bueno que pudimos estabilizar a ese paciente a tiempo, parecía que nunca iba a reaccionar-dijo uno de los doctores-sin embargo los golpes fueron muy fuertes, especialmente en la cabeza, solo hay dos posibilidades: puede que de repente le deje pequeñas secuelas, incluso ninguna o puede que hasta pierda la movilidad en sus piernas-Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento al oír lo que estaban diciendo, no quería pensar que se trataba de la persona que estaba imaginando, simplemente no podía-¿cómo dijo que se llamaba el paciente?

-Pues al parecer es un Uchiha-respondió la enfermera que se encontraba junto al doctor-Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿tan mal había terminado Sasuke? Se deslizó por la puerta cayendo finalmente sentada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar con amargura, sin poder contener ni una sola lágrima. No quería imaginar que por su culpa Sasuke podía quedar en silla de ruedas. Se sintió mal consigo misma, sentía que si no fuera porque ella hizo caso a la carta todo habría sido diferente.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-la peli azul se sobresalto quedando de pie al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Levanto la vista lentamente y vio una silueta sentada en la cama del cuarto, era un joven que, a pesar de la poca iluminación, tenía el cabello rojo y parecía casi de su misma edad.

-Bueno yo…yo-Hinata se sentía avergonzada porque de seguro había interrumpido el sueño del joven con su sorpresiva entrada y con sus lloriqueos-Yo…lamento mucho haber interrumpido su sueño, discúlpeme por favor…-lo último salió casi como un susurro, la Hyuga se lamentaba que después de mucho esfuerzo aun no tenga el control completo de su tartamudeo.

-No te preocupes, yo no duermo muy seguido-el joven lo dijo seriamente pero parecía que hablaba con sinceridad.

Hinata se extraño por lo que dijo y sin querer lo miro directamente por unos segundos, esquivándolo instantáneamente al percibir que el joven se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó el extraño joven haciendo que Hinata notara que sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar.

-No…no me haga caso…-decía Hinata mientras trataba de hacer que sus lágrimas ya no sigan cayendo, no quería fastidiar a su acompañante con sus problemas-creo que es mejor que…que regrese a mi habitación.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, caminó con pesar hacia su habitación sin percatarse si alguien la observaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y se tiró a su cama, tomó una de sus almohadas y hundió su rostro en ella. Su preocupación había aumentado mucho y sentía que no lo soportaría más.

-Sasuke…-dijo entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba la almohada con más fuerza.

**...**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo de mi historia, no escribía anteriormente porque me paso lo que me temía ¡Mi inspiración estaba un horror! Ademas de que estoy entrando a época de exámenes (la peor época del año), sin embargo como lo dije anteriormente no dejare de escribir esta historia SASUHINA 3. Pasando al tema del capitulo, creo que la mayoría de repente se habrá dado cuenta de quien es el nuevo personaje, pero para los que no lo sepan en el próximo cap se los diré, (mentira no soy tan mala xD) el nuevo personaje es nada mas ni nada menos que Gaara-sama, me lo estuve pensando un tiempo hasta que al final lo introduje a la historia xD.**

**Gracias por leerlo y hasta un próximo capitulo, no olviden de dejar sus comentarios =)**


	27. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 27: Sentimientos **

**Previamente en el capitulo anterior:**

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, caminó con pesar hacia su habitación sin percatarse si alguien la observaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y se tiró a su cama, tomó una de sus almohadas y hundió su rostro en ella. Su preocupación había aumentado mucho y sentía que no lo soportaría más.

-Sasuke…-dijo entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba la almohada con más fuerza.

**…**

-¿Cómo pueden explicar todo esto?-decía Fugaku.

El patriarca de la gran familia Uchiha estaba furioso y había llamado a la familia Uzumaki para dar explicación por el accidente de uno de sus hijos que había sucedido hace tan solo un día.

Y fue así que todos se encontraban dentro de la oficina frente a la mirada molesta de Fugaku el cual solo veía la situación que tenia ante sus ojos.

-No puedo dar una explicación o exponer una excusa por lo que hizo mi sobrina, por eso le ruego que la perdone-Minato estaba de pie junto con Karin frente a Fugaku, que era uno de sus grandes amigos.

El patriarca solo observaba como Minato y su sobrina bajaban sus cabezas en un intento de por lo menos no ser denunciados por la tan poderosa familia con la cual se había metido en problemas. Todo esto era observado por una Kushina que estaba unos metros más atrás que su esposo y sobrina, ella solo sentía mucho dolor y ganas de llorar por la situación. Naruto también se encontraba en la oficina con un semblante serio mientras miraba con tristeza como su madre tenía una mirada de dolor.

-Minato-Fugaku se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la gran ventana que había en la habitación y prosiguió-usted sabe que es un gran socio y amigo para mí, pero no puedo perdonarla.

-Por favor se lo ruego perdone a mi sobrina-sorpresivamente Kushina, con lágrimas en los ojos, salió al frente a interceder-se que cometió un gran error pero ella es buena chica, ella se arrepiente de corazón, por favor dele una oportunidad.

Un gran silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-Déjenme hacerles una pregunta-Fugaku habló mientras miraba los jardines por la ventana-¿ustedes serian capaces de perdonar fácilmente a una persona que fue la culpable de que su hijo este en un hospital inconsciente y que esté en peligro de perder la movilidad de sus extremidades o peor aun que pueda quedar en coma?

No hubo respuesta ante la pregunta, todos los presente se quedaron callados.

-Por favor…-después de mucho silencio Karin habló trayendo todas las miradas hacia ella, la joven se encontraba de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha-perdóneme, yo hubiera deseado que esto…nunca hubiera pasado porque yo…-la peliroja sin darse cuenta dejo caer muchas lágrimas que no paraban de salir-… ¡yo amo a su hijo y nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño de nuevo!

Sus familiares no podían creer la escena. Fugaku solo observaba como Karin lloraba y mantenía su cabeza gacha escondiendo su mirada.

Pasaron muchos minutos de silencio los cuales fueron los más largos para todos los presentes, hasta que por fin después de mucho esperar el patriarca de los Uchiha dio su veredicto.

-Aceptare tus disculpas-todos respiraron con alivio-pero con una condición-la familia miro con confusión a Fugaku el cual tomo asiento de nuevo en su escritorio y dio la espalda a todos-…la condición será que ella no se podrá acercar ni un solo milímetro a Sasuke.

…

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Hinata se encontraba internada en el hospital, era su último día en ella y eso le alegraba, no soportaba el olor a alcohol y medicinas del lugar, era algo que le traía malos recuerdos.

Se encontraba desayunando en su habitación, pero apenas había tocado un poco de él. La preocupación que sentía hacia que toda el hambre que tenía se esfumara. No había podido verlo desde que había llegado.

-"¿Estará bien?"-se dijo en sus adentros mientras miraba los moretones de sus brazos imaginando que estos eran nada a comparación de cómo estaría Sasuke en esos momentos.

Cuando Hinata se había enterado del estado del Uchiha su decisión de querer verlo habían crecido más de lo que ella misma había estado esperando y más de lo que podía comprender.

Se puso rápidamente la ropa que su primo le había dejado el día de ayer, la cual debía usar cuando se fuera del hospital. Doblo la pijama que estaba usando momentos antes dejándola encima de su cama, tomo una de las flores de un pequeño ramo que le habían dado sus amigos, seguramente una flor esfumaría un poco la soledad de Sasuke y le demostraría que podría contar con ella en sus momentos de dolor.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y logró llegar a la habitación en donde debería estar Sasuke. Cuando intentó tocar su mano se quedo quieta antes de que chocara contra la puerta, se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, ¿Qué sucedería después de verlo? No quiso crearse más dudas, ya había llegado hasta ese punto y no había vuelta atrás.

Tocó sutilmente la puerta, decidida a verlo, sin embargo nadie atendió a su llamada.

-"Debe estar durmiendo"-pensó ella, así que abrió silenciosamente la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a entrar. Sin embargo cuando quiso poner un pie en el cuarto algo la detuvo en seco.

Había una mujer muy hermosa junto a Sasuke, una mujer que desconocía completamente, la cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, así que retrocedió lentamente hasta solo poder verlos desde el pequeño espacio de aproximadamente tres centímetros que había quedado de la puerta.

Hinata de repente vio que la mujer tocaba el cabello, el rostro, los labios, sobre todo los labios de Sasuke que se encontraba sedado.

-"¿Quién es…esa mujer tan bella?"-la Hyuga no comprendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿de dónde había salido esa joven que estaba tocando a Sasuke?, sus dudas crecían dentro de ella al igual que cierto sentimiento de rabia al ver que la mujer besaba a Sasuke-"Espera ¡Esta besándolo!"-abrió los ojos de la impresión, y gritó en sus adentros mientras, sin darse cuenta, apretaba con fuerza la perilla de la puerta.

-Sigues siendo el mismo hombre apuesto, mi hermoso prometido…-dijo la mujer tocando delicadamente el rostro del Uchiha.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Hinata no soportara más y saliera corriendo del lugar, no soportaba ver esa incomoda escena. Llegó muy agitada a los jardines del hospital, había sido mala idea correr de esa manera y ahora su cuerpo lo estaba pagando.

Se tuvo que sentar en una de las bancas que encontró en el jardín, tardo unos segundos en recuperar el aliento y poder calmar su respiración. Hinata aun podía recordar el beso, no podía sacar de su cabeza la escena que había presenciado y eso la abrumaba, no quería seguir recordando.

-"Pero ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?"-no sabía la respuesta pero estaba conteniendo un gran resentimiento en sus adentros- "¿Por qué no soporte verlo en los brazos de otra mujer si él y yo no somos absolutamente nada?"-era cierto no eran nada, no tenía ni derecho de sentirse de la manera en la que se estaba sintiendo, pero cuando vio el beso el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones, quería que esa mujer no lo tocara con tanta familiaridad, quería que dejara de verlo tan deseosa de sus labios y quería que se alejara de Sasuke y no se atreviera a tocarlo nunca más-"No me gusta sentirme así ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón duele tanto?"-su corazón no paraba de querer explotar, sentía mucha presión en su pecho, era un dolor desconocido pero molesto, era algo que quemaba como el fuego: daba calor pero también podía traer dolor-Así que esto es a lo que llaman el primer amor…

…

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, solo sentía frío ¿Acaso estaba muerto? No, no era posible el aun podía sentir la presencia de personas a su alrededor, eso era algo que hacía que se aliviara casi por completo.

En su cabeza habían pasado muchas imágenes de su vida, es por eso que en un instante pensó que moriría, sin embargo el no podía morir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, él aun no podía irse de ese mundo y menos cuando tenía a personas tan importantes a su alrededor, eran pocas pero que se preocupaban por él. Sabía que no era muy expresivo con ellos a tal punto que parecía que no les agradaba su presencia pero era su forma de ser y eso nadie lo podía cambiar al igual que sus sentimientos hacia esas personas.

-"Especialmente hacia ella"-había sido difícil admitirlo pero había explotado de celos en el momento en el que se había enterado de que otra persona estaba interesada en ella. Había sido complicado aceptarlo pero quería que esa mujer fuera solamente de él y que no fuera tocada o amada por otro ser en la tierra.

Fue de pronto que sintió una extraña presión en los labios. Sasuke abrió con mucho esfuerzo los ojos apreciando difícilmente que una mujer de cabello corto y rubio salía de la habitación. Eso lo dejo pasmado. Cuando trato de sentarse sintió un terrible dolor en el cuerpo lo que hizo que recordara la razón por la que estaba en el hospital. Sin embargo él solo veía con rabia la puerta por donde había salido la extraña mujer, había pasado tiempo desde que dejo de pensar en su pasado sin embargo este había regresado sorpresivamente a él.

-¿Qué hacía Mikaru…en mi habitación?

Muchas dudas surgieron en su cabeza pero Sasuke sabía que la vuelta de Mikaru a su vida era un mal presagio del cual debía tener cuidado. Ella ya había jugado con él una vez, sin embargo esta vez el tenía pensado vengarse de Mikaru.

**...**

**Y después de tiempo publico un capítulo, la escuela me esta matando ya que se acerca fin de año trayendo consigo los detestables exámenes. Pero como dije antes no dejare esta historia inconclusa =) . No se olviden de comentar =D**


	28. Presentimientos

**Capitulo 28: Presentimiento **

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

Cuando trató de sentarse sintió un terrible dolor en el cuerpo lo que hizo que recordara la razón por la que estaba en el hospital. Sin embargo él solo veía con rabia la puerta por donde había salido la extraña mujer, había pasado tiempo desde que dejo de pensar en su pasado sin embargo este había regresado sorpresivamente a él.

-¿Qué hacía Mikaru…en mi habitación?

Muchas dudas surgieron en su cabeza pero Sasuke sabía que la vuelta de Mikaru a su vida era un mal presagio del cual debía tener cuidado. Ella ya había jugado con él una vez, sin embargo esta vez el tenía pensado vengarse de Mikaru.

**…**

Hinata ya había regresado a casa y habían pasado dos días, su padre y su hermana habían vuelto de sus respectivos viajes y eso le alegraba. Se estaba quedando en casa por recomendación del doctor pero dentro de unos días regresaría al instituto. Todo parecía estar normal en su vida, sin embargo ella no pensaba con claridad en esos momentos.

Se encontraba en su cuarto sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando recordaba la escena que vio en el hospital se reprimía en su interior y no paraba de estar intranquila.

-¿Por qué…?-decía casi en un susurro mientras veía a través de su ventana el hermoso cielo.

Tenía muchas dudas en su interior, si Sasuke tenía una prometida ¿por qué le había robado sus dos primeros besos aquel día? ¿Por qué había hecho que se enamorara de él? Si él al estar comprometido ya estaba siendo destinado para otra persona, y al verlo de esa manera era como si estuviera jugando con ella, sin embargo Hinata se negaba a aceptar esa idea.

Bajó a la sala de su hogar y encontró a su primo sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un periódico. Lo saludo y se sentó en un sillón cercano a él quedándose en silencio por un rato.

-Neji-nissan ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¿Qué…qué pensaría usted de una persona que está comprometida si este enamora a otra?-Hinata lo dijo con cierta duda en sus palabras y vio que su primo dejó el periódico que tenía a un lado y la miró con mucha atención.

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta Hinata-sama?

-A nada, solo que…siempre me pregunte eso-Hinata pudo notar que su primo no había creído palabra alguna de lo que había dicho, así que se lleno de nerviosismo porque temía que su primo lograra sacar la verdad que estaba escondiendo.

-Solo por esta vez no la voy a presionar a que me diga la verdad-Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio-y respondiendo a su pregunta pienso que esa individuo está jugando con los sentimientos de la otra persona.

La peliazul solo sintió que la enorme confusión dentro de su pecho crecía más, se quedó callada ante la respuesta de su primo.

-¿Hinata se encuentra bien?-preguntó Neji preocupado, Hinata se había quedado un buen rato sumida en el silencio.

-Si me…me encuentro bien solo…solo necesito descansar.

Y con paso veloz Hinata subió a su recamara ante la mirada de confusión de su primo el cual solo pudo notar que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo con su prima.

…

-Qué bueno que te encuentras bien Sasuke-Itachi se encontraba en la habitación de su hermano en esos momentos. Había decidido visitarlo y saber sobre la situación de su pequeño hermano.

-¿Cuándo voy a salir de este lugar?-dijo el Uchiha menor con una preocupación camuflada en su serio semblante. Él quería salir, el hospital en esos momentos se estaba volviendo un sitio que le traía malos recuerdos, especialmente por lo que le había pasado unos días antes. Fue una de las sorpresas más desagradables que se había llevado. Sasuke sabía que Mikaru volvería pero no pensaba encontrársela de esa manera.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud pero puede que salgas dentro de una semana. No te preocupes esto solo será para que verifiquen si todo esta correcto con tu cuerpo. Los doctores temían que la movilidad de tus extremidades se vean afectadas, sin embargo todo parece indicar que corriste suerte al igual que tu compañera que solo resulto con unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo.

Sasuke sintió alivio al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, especialmente saber que a Hinata no le había pasado nada grave.

-¿Ella sigue en el hospital?-pregunto el azabache.

-Pues, según lo que se al parecer ella fue dada de alta hace dos días.

-Ya veo-dijo con pesar Sasuke. Él pensaba visitarla por lo menos un momento y hablar un poco con ella sobre el asunto por el cual habían tenido que ser internados en el hospital.

…

Los días habían pasado muy rápido. Hinata había vuelto al instituto hace unos días y eso le alegraba aunque no todo fue de ese modo. La gente no paraba de mirarla y susurrar a sus espaldas cuando pasaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso pero hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacían que se había olvidado de lo mal que se sentía el ser el tema de los chismes del instituto. Chismes que eran de los más absurdos. Tanto que Sakura le dijo a la Hyuga que oyó decir por los pasillos que Karin y la peliazul se pelearon a causa de que la peliroja encontró a Sasuke y Hinata tocándose "indecentemente" en los pasillos del instituto. Obviamente la peli rosa le hablo también de cómo les gritó que su amiga no era esa clase de persona y prometió darles unos buenos coscorrones si los oía decir eso de nuevo.

En resumen fue la semana más difícil de Hinata la cual solo tenía el presentimiento que solo era el principio de los muchos acontecimientos que la vida le tenía preparada.

Era otra vez un nuevo día y Hinata se encontraba en clase sin embargo parecía que no estaba en ella. Le habían pasado tantas cosas los últimos días que era imposible poder concentrarse.

Al tocar la campana del recreo muchos suspiraron y salieron del salón. Hinata vio como sus amigas la estaban esperando en la puerta a sí que se apresuro a guardas sus cosas e ir con ellas.

Las tres jovencitas se encontraban charlando tranquilamente mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto en dirección a la cafetería del lugar.

De repente Hinata noto nuevamente que la gente empezaba a mirarla y a susurrar de nuevo.

-Ahí van de nuevo-suspiro con pesadez Sakura.

-¡Que miran! ¡Sé que mi amiga es muy bonita ¿pero no tienen algo mejor que hacer?!-gritó con furia Ino a todos los presente que la miraron impresionados y no hicieron más que alejarse y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara la peliazul.

Hinata agradeció lo que dijo Ino en esos momentos, además le hizo gracia la forma en que la defendió.

Compraron unos cuantos bocadillos después de lo sucedido. Sakura compró unos cuantos onigiris, Hinata un sándwich e Ino un montón de panecillos. Fue por eso que Sakura empezó a fastidiarla comenzando así una de esas discusiones que la pelirosa e Ino tenían cada semana, sin embargo terminó en unos cuantos segundos.

Se sentaron en uno de los asientos del instituto y comenzaron a comer lo que habían comprado.

-¿Saben algo de Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

Nadie había podido ir a visitarlo porque solo los familiares más cercanos lo podían hacer. Y no podían preguntar sobre su estado porque solo su familia tenía permitido saber esa información.

-Pues yo trate de sacarle información a Naruto pero al parecer el no sabe nada-replicó Ino.

Suspiraron preocupadas las tres y se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Creen que…Sasuke esté bien?-dijo Hinata.

Ino vio que su amiga tenía una mirada cargada de mucha preocupación, pero se podía entender ya que su dulce y tierna amiga les había contado sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Al principio se sorprendieron pero luego de pensarlo se dieron cuenta de que era algo inevitable que tenía que pasar. Pero lo que les sorprendió más fue que ella dijo que Sasuke tenía prometida, pero Hinata omitió la parte en el que ella vio el beso de la supuesta prometida y el azabache porque lo consideraba innecesario. Cuando la escucharon se quedaron sin palabras, la verdad es que comenzaron a reírse ¿Sasuke comprometido? Era algo que no se lo podían creer, sin embargo viniendo de una familia como la de el no debería ser sorpresa. Habría que hacer a hablar a Naruto, si es que supiera algo, y tener una larga conversación con Sasuke cuando este volviera.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, seguro está bien-le dijo la rubia dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga sin embargo ella no reaccionó-¿Hinata-chan?

Cuando Ino alzó la vista se encontró con la presencia de la persona que menos quería ver y comprendió la reacción de la Hyuga porque Karin se encontraba con una expresión de sorpresa frente a ellas.

**...**

**Termino este capitulo diciéndoles que habrán muchos problemas que se avecinan =O xD ¿Qué tipo de problemas? Tendrán que leerlo en el siguiente capitulo que publicare dentro de dos días =) **

**:( disculpen la demora.**

**PD: Disculpen porfavorrrrr! D=**

**Si hay errores me disculpo ****también. =) COMENTEN POR FAVOR**


	29. ¿Un regreso previsto?

**Capitulo 29: ¿Un regreso previsto?**

**Previamente en el capítulo anterior:**

¿Sasuke comprometido? Era algo que no se lo podían creer, sin embargo viniendo de una familia como la de el no debería ser sorpresa. Habría que hacer a hablar a Naruto, si es que supiera algo, y tener una larga conversación con Sasuke cuando este volviera.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, seguro está bien-le dijo la rubia dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amiga sin embargo ella no reaccionó-¿Hinata-chan?

Cuando Ino alzó la vista se encontró con la presencia de la persona que menos quería ver y comprendió la reacción de la Hyuga porque Karin se encontraba con una expresión de sorpresa frente a ellas.

**…**

Hinata solo se quedo parada frente a Karin la cual estaba tan sorprendida como ella.

-¡Allí esta!

Las cuatro chicas escucharon el grito de una joven. Al buscar su procedencia vieron que era de una estudiante que venía corriendo hacia Karin junto con un gran grupo de chicas las cuales se veían enojadas.

No supieron cómo pero de un momento a otro se encontraban rodeadas de un montón de estudiantes femeninas.

-Al fin te encontramos Karin-dijo una de las estudiantes seguida de muchas más.

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a venir después de haber sido la culpable del accidente de Sasuke-kum.

-Por favor ya basta-decía Karin.

-Eres una acosadora, desde hace tiempo sabíamos que lo perseguías a todas partes, incluso hasta su propia casa. Estás loca.

-Lo más gracioso es que nunca te hizo caso jajaja.

Más y más comentarios se escuchaban. Cada comentario era incluso peor que el anterior haciendo que Karin se sintiera más hundida.

-¡Ya basta!-un grito retumbó en el lugar.

-¿Hinata?-una de las jóvenes presente salió al frente-Tú no te metas que solo te perdonamos porque no queremos quedar mal ante Sasuke-kum.

-No puedo creer que reaccionen así ¿acaso está mal admirar o querer a alguien? y si fuese como dicen no escondan que ustedes también hacen lo mismo y peores cosas…

Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar. Solo sintió como un fuerte dolor surgía en su mejilla izquierda.

-Vayámonos chicas no tiene caso seguir con esto-dijo una de las estudiantes haciendo que todas las presentes comenzaran a alejarse del lugar- No te tranquilices luego nos encargaremos de ti Hinata Hyuga.

A pesar de haber sido una pocas palabras, fueron suficientes para dar escalofríos a la peli azul. No podría esperar nada bueno después de eso.

-Hinata-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-decía Ino mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

-La bofetada que te dio se escucho muy fuerte-Sakura se escuchaba preocupada- ¿quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?

-No se preocupen estoy bien.

Ella ya había soportado dolores más fuertes y no imaginaba otros que dolieran más.

Las tres chicas estaban a punto de irse pero fueron detenidas por una voz atrás de ellas.

-Espera Hinata-dijo Karin-yo quería agradecerte por…

-No me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti-respondió seriamente Hinata-fueron muy injustas al juzgarte por cosas que ellas también habían hecho, además tu eres una persona muy importante para mis amigos.

Sin más que decir se retiraron dejando a Karin sola.

…

Era una completa molestia estar en el hospital para Sasuke. Un montón de gente del trabajo de su padre habían venido a visitarlo a casa y eso le fastidiaba porque podía ver tras sus sonrisas falsas que solo lo hacían para quedar bien con su familia. Lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar tan espantoso.

Su celular vibró por unos segundos antes de que él, al percatarse de quien se trataba, contestara rápidamente.

-Espero que no me hayan fallado esta vez-habló Sasuke con enojo.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, no le fallaremos esta vez-dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea-prosiguiendo, queríamos informarle que la persona a la cual usted nos mando a investigar a estado recaudando información de todos los institutos que hay por el lugar donde se encuentra. Además de que quiere comprar un apartamento. Terminando con esto al parecer esta vez vino para quedarse por un poco más de tiempo de lo supuesto.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si joven Sasuke, es todo lo que tenemos-tras haber escuchado lo último el azabache dio por terminada la llamada.

El día de poder verla cara a cara se acercaba y con solo imaginarla frente a él hacía que le comenzara a hervir la sangre de la ira.

…

-¿Es aquí?-dijo la joven al ver que el auto se detuvo frente a un gran instituto.

-Sí, es aquí señorita-respondió el chofer.

La joven bajo un poco las ventanillas para poder observar mejor el lugar.

-Pensé que la familia Uchiha escogía mejores lugares de estudio para sus hijos. Que poco nivel, de verdad me decepcionaron-dijo una mujer de edad que estaba sentada junto a la joven-¿es aquí donde estudia ese chico del que me hablaste?

-Según lo que me dijeron es aquí-expuso la joven respondiéndole a su acompañante.

-Solo espero que no se cometan los mismos errores que la vez anterior.

-No te preocupes madre no los habrá.

**... **

**Me cortaron el Internet!... es lo único que puedo decir y ahora después de mucho sufrimiento estoy de vuelta ...**

**Disfruten el cap (muy corto) pero hecho con mucho amor...**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y darme algunos conejitos ya que soy nueva en esto .**


End file.
